Et si c'état vrai ?
by Schtroump30
Summary: Et si le rêve de Regina devenait réalité ?
1. En tête à tête

**Et oui, me revoilà avec la suite de ma première fan fiction ! Soyez indulgents, elle est en cours d'écriture, donc les publications seront un peu plus espacées ... Et aussi parce que comme je suis un peu perfectionniste, il faut qu'elle soit parfaite à mes yeux pour la publier. Ce premier chapitre vous donne un aperçu de cette fic. Régalez-vous bien, parce que je m'éclate à la faire :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : En tête à tête**_ :

_« Regina ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

La brune se tenait là, devant Emma, elle portait une jupe noire qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux, laissant apparaitre ses jambes fines, de fins mollets mais musclés tout de même, des hauts talons noirs la grandissant d'au moins dix centimètres, un haut rouge qui laissait apparaitre ses formes parfaites et qui se mariait avec ses lèvres pulpeuses, ainsi qu'un long manteau noir.  
Emma avait toujours été impressionnée par ce que cette femme dégageait, une belle femme avec un caractère de feu, mais qui voulait devenir meilleure pour son fils. Puis elle se souvint de ce rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Bon sang, il avait l'air réel ! Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de Regina de cette façon ? Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'elle seule avait rattrapé la belle brune dehors, devant chez Granny ? Peut-être était-ce aussi par cet échange si posé qu'elles avaient eu, lorsque Regina se détendit un peu ? Peut-être était-ce aussi ce sourire qu'elles avaient échangé ? Il se passait quelque chose dans la tête d'Emma, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse sa garde, dans l'hypothèse où Regina était derrière tout cela. Elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en elle, mais pour le bien d'Henry, il fallait lui donner le bénéfice du doute.  
Au même moment, Regina aussi se posait d'innombrables questions quant à son rêve. Pourquoi ce rêve ? Il avait l'air si réel, et si intense qu'elle avait été excitée par ces ébats bestiaux, c'était si érotique, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir de tels rêves pour une femme, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Emma Swan. Regina la détaillait, mais elle ne voyait que le haut de son corps puisqu'elle était assise derrière son bureau. La blonde, fidèle à elle-même, n'ayant pas vraiment de goûts vestimentaires comparés à elle. Mais c'était tout aussi bien, après tout elle voyait mal le Shérif de la ville arborer des tailleurs stricts ainsi que des talons aiguilles. D'ailleurs il lui sembla que ce n'était pas du tout le style d'Emma.  
Puis, elle planta son regard dans celui de la blonde :

_« Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que j'ai apprécié notre discussion hier soir. Je … suppose qu'il va falloir un peu de temps pour … »_

_« Pour que vous vous déridiez ?! »_ finit Emma avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres

_« Hum, oui c'est ça … Je n'ai pas pour habitude de le faire et je … »_

_« Vais tout faire pour m'améliorer ? »_

_« Miss Swan, cessez de m'interrompre en finissant mes phrases, je vous prie ! Mais, oui c'est tout à fait exact »_ répondit la brune un peu agacée mais garda tout de même son sang-froid.

A l'inverse, Emma semblait amusée par la situation dans laquelle elle mettait Regina, mais elle ne cessait de penser à ce rêve et en avait été toute retournée.

_« Et vous vous êtes déplacée juste pour ça ? Un simple coup de téléphone aurait suffi, je ne suis pas difficile pour savez. »_ renchérit la blonde toujours avec ce sourire malicieux

_« En fait, je voulais savoir pourquoi m'avoir rattrapé hier soir ? Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? Quel fiasco cela a été ! »_ répondit Regina avec de la colère dans sa voix

_« Je me rends compte que les habitants de cette ville ne sont pas prêts à vous croire, mais qu'importe ! L'important c'est que, et je pense que Mary-Margaret sera de mon avis, que vous pouvez changer. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de nous sauver hier, pourtant vous l'avez fait. Peut-être parce qu'Henry vous le demandait mais c'est justement pour ça que je vous ai invité. Henry fonde tellement d'espoirs en vous, ne vous focalisez que sur lui. »_

Après un long silence qui parut une éternité pour la blonde, Regina sorti de son mutisme :

_« Croyez-vous que l'on devenir ... Enfin que l'on peut enterrer la hache de guerre pour le bien de notre fils ? »_

Devant la confusion des mots de la brune, Emma souri et lui répondit : _« Si nous pouvons devenir amies ? Tout est possible. Avec un peu de bonne volonté, pour le bien d'Henry, je pense que oui »_

Regina laissa échapper un soupir, ainsi qu'un sourire devant la réponse de la blonde. Celle-ci souria à son tour, se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller à la rencontre de la brune. Regina baissa rapidement les yeux sur cette chemise bleue ciel qui laissait entrevoir le décolleté d'Emma, puis le remonta jusqu'aux magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Elles se regardèrent durant quelques secondes, puis Regina brisa une nouvelle fois le silence :

_« Et vos parents, que pensent-ils de tout cela ? »_

_« Oh vous savez, Mary-Margaret me fait confiance, David lui est un peu sur la défensive mais il se rallie à Mary-Margaret »_

_« Oh je vois … »_ répondit Regina un peu perplexe _« Je crois que je vais aussi devoir plaider ma cause à vos parents … »_ renchérit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

_« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ils ont plus urgent … »_ Regina leva un sourcil … _« Moi ! »_ répondit Emma

Regina acquiesça tout en regardant toujours la blonde. Un silence se fit encore une fois, et ce fut Emma qui le rompit :

_« Votre mère … Le fait d'arracher le cœur c'est … c'est de famille on dirait ?! »_

Interloquée, Regina ouvrit de grands yeux et fronça les sourcils

_« Oui, j'ai assimilé le fait que pour Graham c'était vous … Pourquoi Regina ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Miss Swan, je crois que ce n'est ni lieu ni le moment … »_ répondit Regina d'un ton glacial

_« Au contraire, je pense que vous me devez une explication. Elle a essayé avec moi … »_

_« Cora ? »_ Regina faillit s'étouffer de surprise _« Mais … vous êtes … Co ... Comment »_

_« Je ne sais pas, elle a voulu planter sa main dans la poitrine de ma … de Mary-Margaret, je me suis interposée et c'est dans la mienne que sa main a plongé. Et puis, je ne sais pas, elle est restée bloquée, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose … l'envoya valdinguer, ainsi que Hook »_

_« Hook ? Le sale petit cafard !»_

Regina essayait d'assimiler les explications d'Emma, mais elle ne retenu que deux mots, ou plutôt deux prénoms : Cora et Hook. Ce misérable l'avait trahit et s'il avait été en face d'elle, elle l'aurait mis en bouillie.  
Devant une Emma interloquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Regina se ressaisit et reprit :

_« De la magie … Vous … vous êtes magique ! La Sauveuse, bien sûr ! Vous avez gagné une bataille Miss Swan, mais on doit se préparer à la guerre. Avec Cora, on doit tout s'imaginer. »_

_« Vous avez peur d'elle … mais vous l'aimez …. Et je me demande bien pourquoi … »_

_« C'est ma mère ! Elle est ce qu'elle est, mais je ne peux pas la renier. Je crois qu'Henry ou vous d'ailleurs faites la même chose que ce que je fais avec elle. Qu'importe qui je suis, je reste la mère d'Henry … Non ? »_

_« Très juste … »_ répondit Emma dans un murmure _« Revenons à Graham s'il vous plait. Pourquoi ? »_

Regina s'avança, puis contourna le bureau d'Emma jusqu'à poser une main sur un des dossiers posés, puis laissa couler une larme sur sa joue.

_« Je ne sais pas … Juste, il avait plus de considération à votre égard que pour moi, et je savais qu'il commençait à se souvenir … Comment cela avait pu se produire ? D'une seule façon : il vous avait embrassé … Il était donc un frein à ma sérénité, même si c'était déjà trop tard … Vous étiez à Storybrooke, vous ne vouliez pas partir, Henry ne le voulait pas non plus. Il fallait que je prenne des mesures drastiques … »_

_« Jusqu'à vouloir me tuer … »_ rétorqua Emma d'un ton sec. _« C'était vous n'est-ce pas ? Pour Mary-Margaret … Katherine … »_

Regina hocha la tête … _« Avec l'aide de Gold »_

_« Gold ? La magie a toujours un prix à payer »_

_« Et je l'ai payé … Je ne pensais pas qu'Henry allait manger ce chausson aux pommes … Je veux tout faire pour me racheter, je l'aime ! »_

Voyant les larmes de Regina rouler sur ses joues, Emma se rapprocha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de la Reine …

_« Pourquoi Regina ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'est-ce que Mary-Margaret a bien pu vous faire ? La vie ne serait-elle pas mieux pour vous si vous laissiez de côté toute cette rancœur ? Je crois que tout le monde a assez souffert vous ne trouvez pas ? Pour le bien d'Henry, il faut que cela cesse … »_

_« Il va falloir faire un travail sur soi-même … J'ai bien vu comment ils me regardaient tous hier, je les comprends, et j'ai été surprise à votre invitation. Et tout le monde a l'air de vous écouter, non pas parce que vous êtes le Shérif, du moins ça joue, mais vous êtes la famille Charmant, vous avez cela en vous. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai en moi ? »_

_« Le courage, l'absence de peur, l'autorité, la compassion et l'amour. Vous êtes la Sauveuse … »_

_« Et vous Regina, qu'avez-vous en vous ? »_

_« Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir, Henry non plus d'ailleurs … »_

_« Moi je crois que vous avez-vous aussi ces qualités en vous. Sauf que vous choisissez de vous punir, alors que moi, je choisi de vous accorder le bénéfice du doute. Dans l'autre monde vous êtes peut-être la Reine du Mal, mais ici vous êtes Regina … Simplement Regina … Bon, la magie est de retour à Storybrooke mais Henry m'a dit que vous l'avez utilisé pour faire le bien. Vous voyez comme la frontière est mince ? Il ne tient qu'à vous de garder cela en tête … »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'Henry vous a dit d'autre ? »_ le cœur de Regina battait la chamade, et remerciait intérieurement Emma pour ces révélations

_« Il m'a dit que vous étiez restée à son chevet, qu'avec David vous avez tous les deux refusé qu'il aille une nouvelle fois dans la pièce en feu pour discuter avec Mary-Margaret et aussi qu'il avait été ravi de son cours de préparation de potion avec vous. »_

Regina souria à la dernière réplique de la blonde, ce qui fit également sourire cette dernière.

_« J'ai aimé partagé cela avec lui. En espérant avoir d'autres moments comme celui-là »_

_« Il y en aura, je vous l'assure. Il faut que ça se passe au mieux pour lui, je ne veux plus qu'on se déchire, du moins si vous faites tout pour que ça se passe au mieux, mais je pense que tout se passera bien »_

Un silence s'était installé entre elles, les deux femmes qui étaient face à face, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, puis se détaillaient et seule Regina savait qu'elles avaient partagé ce rêve. Cela la troublait au plus profond d'elle-même et elle commençait à avoir un tout autre regard sur la blonde, même si elle devait se montrer distante malgré tout, ne pas montrer ses émotions. S'installa un moment intime que seules les deux jeunes femmes avaient le secret, la tension se ressentait, Emma regardait ses lèvres rouges de la brune tandis que celle-ci laissait trainer son regard dans ce décolleté affriolant. Et dire que dans ce rêve, elle avait goûté à la peau du Shérif, elle avait goûté le fruit défendu.

_« Pardon, je vous dérange ? »_

Mary-Margaret était sur le pas de la porte, les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent à son apparition et reculèrent de deux pas.

_« Mary-Margaret ? Que … Que fais-tu ici ? »_ demanda Emma comme si elle avait été prise sur le fait en train d'embrasser un garçon que ses parents détestaient.

_« Nous devions déjeuner aujourd'hui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »_

Après avoir scruté minutieusement Regina, puis Emma, elle sentit qu'elle était de trop.

_« Mais ça ne fait rien, je te donne ton déjeuner, on se verra ce soir. »_

_« Non, restez Blanche, j'allais m'en aller de toute façon »_ lança Regina qui était manifestement gênée.

Emma, elle, ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi faire. On aurait dit qu'elle était prise entre deux feux : continuer sa conversation avec Regina ou passer du temps avec sa mère.

_« Non, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez au beau milieu d'une conversation, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre … Je tenais à m'excuser au nom de tous pour notre comportement d'hier soir … Laissez leur un peu de temps … Encore merci pour hier au puits, je sais que vous l'avez fait pour Henry, mais merci encore. »_

_« Je vous en prie … »_ lâcha Regina dans un murmure qui provoqua un fin sourire sur les lèvres de Mary-Margaret

Mary-Margaret posa le déjeuner d'Emma sur son bureau, souria à sa fille, puis un sourire timide envers Regina et s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes femmes là où elles en étaient.

_« Bon appétit Shérif »_ lui adressa Regina qui avait pris une chaise et s'installa en face de celle d'Emma.

_« Vous n'avez pas faim ? »_

_« J'ai déjà mangé, merci »_ répondit Regina qui commençait à se détendre

Lorsque Regina vit Emma engloutir son repas, elle se rappela qu'Henry avait la même façon de manger, ce qui la fit sourire. Emma le remarqua et se manqua pas de demander à la brune pourquoi elle souriait. Quand elle sut pourquoi, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Son repas terminé, Emma posa ses coudes sur le bureau et regarda fixement la brune. Le silence s'installa alors, les deux femmes n'arrêtaient pas de se fixer, ce qui mit Regina mal à l'aise, décida de se lever et de parcourir la pièce, s'arrêtant au niveau de cellule. Emma qui avait imité la brune, se trouvait à quelques pas derrière elle.  
Cette cellule, Regina s'en souvenait … Le Démangeur. La porte n'avait toujours pas été remplacée, la brune s'appuya contre les barreaux avec sa main, puis se retourna :

_« Comment était le père d'Henry ? »_

_« Vous avez l'art et la manière de passer du coq à l'âne Majesté … »_ répondit Emma un peu hébétée et surprise de la question.

Désormais adossée aux barreaux de la cellule, Regina fixait Emma en attente d'une réponse.

_« J'ai menti à Henry sur son identité. J'espère juste qu'il ne le découvrira jamais_ »

_« Comment ça vous avez menti ? »_ répliqua Regina en levant un sourcil

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça … son père et moi avons un lourd passé, je n'étais pas encore prête à tout dire à Henry, de peur qu'il ait une mauvaise image de moi. Je venais à peine de le retrouver, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer par qui j'étais avant qu'il vienne me chercher à Boston, ou même avant sa naissance. »_

_« Vous avons donc quelque chose en commun Miss Swan … vous voulons protéger notre petit garçon quoi qu'il nous en coûte »_

La blonde mis ses mains dans ses poches arrières et leva un sourcil

_« N'avez-vous pas peur de la réaction d'Henry si un jour il l'apprend ? »_

_« Il ne l'apprendra pas, à moins que vous le lui disiez, et si vous le faites, vous aurez à faire à moi. »_ rétorqua sèchement la blonde

_« Doucement Miss Swan, ce n'était qu'une simple question »_ répondit Regina en levant une main en signe de paix

_« Et vous ? Allez-vous me dire d'où provient cette haine à l'égard de Mary-Margaret ? »_

_« Chaque chose en son temps voulez-vous ? »_

Ce qui fit sourire Emma :

_« Vous avez trop peur de vous dévoiler … Pourtant il le faudra bien si vous voulez qu'Henry vous revienne. Mais vous y arriverez, j'en suis sure. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? »_

_« A vrai dire je sens ces choses. Je sais qu'à proximité d'Henry, votre carapace saute. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Regina, vous y arriverez. »_

_« Etes-vous toujours comme ça ou est-ce spécialement pour moi ? »_

Mais avant qu'Emma n'ait le temps de répondre, Henry fit irruption dans la pièce. Etonné de voir ses deux mères en train de discuter, il se jeta dans les bras de Regina qui l'enlaça et lui embrassa les cheveux. Touchée par ce geste, elle ne put refréner une larme que la blonde vit et souria.

_« Vous voyez ? »_

Regina regarda Emma avec un regard noir. Henry se détacha de la brune pour saluer la blonde et celle-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un _« salut gamin »._ Emma demanda s'il avait passé une bonne journée à l'école, Henry acquiesça tout en lui annonçant qu'il avait prévu de s'entrainer à l'épée avec David. Emma lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux avant de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette en retard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il se tourna vers Regina :

_« Maman, et si on invitait Emma à dîner demain soir ? »_

Emma et Regina faillirent s'étouffer en même temps, puis se ressaisirent, se regardèrent. Ce regard fut une éternité pour la blonde qui se perdait dans les yeux de la brune. Puis, Regina regarda son fils et accepta en souriant.

_« Chouette »_ dit-il tout heureux de dîner avec ses deux mères.

Il tourna les talons et laissa les deux jeunes femmes seules. Emma souriait timidement à la brune, tandis que celle-ci essayait de contenir ses battements de cœur. Se remémorant son rêve, elle était évidemment troublée par cette invitation si soudaine, et elle ne voulait pas perdre pied devant Emma, il fallait qu'elle garde son sang-froid, alors elle brisa le silence qui s'était une nouvelle fois installé.

_« Henry ne vous a pas laissé le choix on dirait, tout comme moi … Si vous trouvez cela bizarre … »_

_« Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée »_ coupa Emma

**Mais qu'a-t-elle derrière la tête bon sang ? Elle a l'air si détendue, tout ceci me perturbe, j'ai l'impression de revivre ce rêve et c'est absolument hors de question ! Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ? Son regard sur moi, il est si intense, ses yeux si verts ça en devient presque ensorcelant. Ressaisis-toi Regina, ne montre rien. Elle m'adoucit il est vrai, surtout hier devant chez Granny lorsque j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes … Elle veut me donner une seconde chance et c'est lorsque je deviens austère qu'elle se ravise. Je dois lui prouver que je peux être meilleure ! Lui prouver ? A elle ? Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Non, pour Henry d'abord ! Et ensuite Emma …**

_« Regina ? Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! »_

Regina était partie dans ses pensées et n'avait même pas entendu Emma l'appeler jusqu'à cette phrase.

_« Je … pardon je réfléchissais »_

_« Je vois ça, vous étiez à des milliers de kilomètres. Heu, écoutez, pour ce qui est du repas je vous fais confiance … Heu par contre, évitez les chaussons aux pommes »_

Ce qui fit sourire timidement Regina. Elles s'accordèrent sur le fait que Regina viendrait chercher Henry après l'école, Emma viendrait les rejoindre pour 19h. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se perdait dans le regard de la brune. Elle avait de si beaux yeux marron et son rouge à lèvres ressortait tellement qu'on ne pouvait ne pas regarder. De belles lèvres si pulpeuses qu'Emma se demanda quel goût elles avaient, puis elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit. Pourquoi pensait-elle ainsi ? Ce rêve … il fallait qu'elle l'oubli, seulement c'était impossible, Regina était toujours impeccable, belle à regarder et sa voix rauque … Une belle femme se tenait devant elle et en repensant à ce rêve, il était impossible de penser à Regina de cette façon. Elle n'avait aimé qu'un homme et s'était amourachée de Graham avant que Regina ne le tue. Mais il fallait apprendre à pardonner, ne pas oublier certes, mais pardonner. Donner une seconde chance à cette femme, la mère adoptive d'Henry, c'était un bon choix et elle en était fière. S'il le faut, elle s'opposerait à ses parents, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait ici lorsque le Démangeur en voulait à la Reine. Ainsi était-elle devenue le garde du corps de la brune, parce qu'Henry le lui avait demandé, mais aussi parce que ça lui donnait aussi une occasion de connaitre Regina davantage.  
Sentant une tension entre elles, Regina s'aperçut de l'heure tardive et prit congé du Shérif tout en lui informant de ne pas être en retard pour le dîner, tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant une Emma consternée par la fin soudaine de ce moment qu'Emma qualifia d'intime.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu ... Il y aura un peu d'attente pour la suite, alors *pastapper* ... A la prochaine ;)**


	2. Un dîner presque parfait

**Salut à vous ! Tout d'abord, merci aux reviews postées, ainsi qu'à ceux qui follow ou mettent la fic en favori. C'est wouaw, je prends plaisir à recevoir toutes ces petites notifications. Je suis consciente que j'ai mis la barre assez haute pour le premier chapitre, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir par la suite ... Je vais faire languir le Swan Queen alors don't panic everybody ! Bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Un dîner presque parfait**_

De retour chez elle, Emma trouva Mary-Margaret dans la cuisine et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire. La blonde le lui rendit à son tour, tout en humectant l'odeur de petits plats mijotés par sa mère. S'approchant pour se servir un verre de scotch, elle eut l'eau à la bouche : gratin de courgettes avec du saumon en papillotes.  
Lorsqu'Emma alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Mary-Margaret se décida à en savoir plus :

_« Comment c'était avec Regina ? »_

La blonde sursauta à ce prénom … Elle se tourna vers sa mère et la regarda tout en buvant son verre.

_« On a eu une longue conversation, je pense qu'elle veut réellement changer pour le bien du petit. Je lui ai donc donné sa chance. »_

Avec un moment d'hésitation, Mary-Margaret finit par répondre : _« Je suis de ton avis. Même si par le passé, nous lui avons donné bon nombre de chances, je crois que cette fois c'est différent. Il y a Henry en jeu. Le plus dur étant de convaincre ton père … »_

_« Oh ça, j'en fais mon affaire »_ rétorqua Emma qui reportait son verre à ses lèvres

_« Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je dégage le terrain ? »_ demanda la brunette un poil inquiète quant à la réaction de David

Emma sentant l'inquiétude de sa mère face à la colère ou l'incompréhension de son père, lui répondit qu'elle s'en chargerait en douceur, et qu'il fallait que leur comportement change vis-à-vis de Regina. Mary-Margaret était du côté de sa fille, même si toutefois elle avait quelques réserves puisqu'elle connaissait le personnage …

_« Je sais que dans l'autre monde, elle était ce qu'elle était, mais fais-moi confiance, elle ne manigance rien, surtout si elle veut obtenir le pardon d'Henry. D'ailleurs, Henry a quasiment mis Regina devant le fait accompli »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? Explique-toi ! »_ demanda Mary-Margaret avec une point de curiosité

_« Demain soir, je vais dîner chez Regina, avec Henry. Enfin, Regina ira le chercher à l'école et je viendrai ensuite … »_

Devant le regard interloqué de sa mère, Emma la rassura et lui promit que tout irait bien, et qu'au moindre problème, elle prendrait Henry et claquerait la porte du manoir de la Reine.  
La blonde lui dit aussi que Regina n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi elle avait autant de colère contre la petite brunette. Celle-ci lui répondit que c'était une longue histoire, et qu'elle laisserait Regina le lui raconter.

_« Et pourquoi pas toi ? »_

_« Chérie, je pense qu'elle voudrait te le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à ton contact, et surtout à celui d'Henry, elle se montre sensible. Si elle veut se racheter, comme elle le dit, laisse-lui le temps de la connaitre et de lui laisser le petit. »_

Emma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et elles restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position.  
Soudain, David et Henry firent leur apparition dans l'appartement, tout en riant de leurs exploits à l'épée et saluèrent les deux jeunes femmes, assises sur le canapé.

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien, Henry racontait ses exploits à l'épée à sa mère et à sa grand-mère, celles-ci étaient fières de lui, surtout Emma. En effet, le jeune femme réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir son petit garçon, qu'une autre femme s'en était chargée à sa place, et qu'il était devenu tout ce qu'elle avait espéré : fort et courageux. Puis, elle regarda ses parents qui se regardaient amoureusement, et compris que sa place était ici, dans ce foyer qu'elle avait cherché depuis longtemps. Elle n'était plus seule à présent, et elle sourit à cette pensée, mais aussi par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était aimée et elle aimait en retour.  
Ce fut Henry qui la tira de ses pensées en lui posant sa main sur la sienne, lui souriant, puis demanda à sortir de table, il désirait aller se coucher. Emma se leva pour aller le border, laissant ses parents seuls, plutôt heureux que cette famille soit enfin réunie.

Dans son lit, Henry souriait, heureux et serein, Emma lui demandant pourquoi il souriait comme cela.

_« Je te retourne la question »_ rétorqua Henry avec un sourire malicieux

_« Je suis heureuse c'est tout. Heureuse d'être revenue à Storybrooke. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi »_

_« Moi aussi, et c'est grâce à maman »_ répondit Henry

Emma, surprise de sa réponse se contenta de sourire à son fils et de répondre par l'affirmatif

_« Tu crois qu'elle peut réellement changer ? »_

_« Tu sais gamin, Regina n'a qu'un frein à son naturel : Toi ! Il suffit que tu sois sa voix de la raison pour qu'elle reste sur le bon chemin. Enfin, vu comme ça, ça fait beaucoup sur tes épaules »_

_« Non sur les siennes. J'espère que ça se passera bien demain … J'ai pensé que tu dirais tout à grand-père … »_

Devant l'inquiétude de son fils, Emma l'embrassa sur le front et lui promit que tout se passerait bien et que David serait conciliant.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans le salon, Emma trouva ses parents sur le canapé. Attendrie par la scène, elle se servit un verre de vin rouge et vint les rejoindre. Mary-Margaret, voulant laisser le champ libre à sa fille, prétexta d'être épuisée, les embrassa tour à tour et laissa Emma face à son père.  
Emma, mal à l'aise buvait son verre doucement, comme pour se donner du courage. David le remarqua et répondit à sa fille que quoi qu'elle ait à dire, il serait indulgent. La jeune femme prit alors son courage à deux mains et lui raconta sa conversation avec Regina, ainsi qu'au dîner chez la Reine le lendemain soir.  
D'abord réticent, David comprit rapidement que tout ceci était pour Henry, et il avoua que Regina s'était bien conduit lorsqu'Henry partait discuter avec Mary-Margaret lorsqu'elles étaient coincées dans l'autre monde.

_« Mais il lui reste encore beaucoup à prouver même si je suis conscient qu'hier soir était un désastre pour elle. Je n'aurai pas aimé être à sa place »_

_« Merci pour elle. Ça compte pour le petit. »_

Elle enlaça son père et tous deux partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla avec l'odeur des pancakes dans les narines, et décida de se lever sentant son ventre gargouiller. Elle trouva son fils et David attablés tandis que Mary-Margaret faisait une autre fournée de pancakes.  
Elle salua tout le monde, ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils au passage et s'assit à côté de lui.

_« Alors gamin, bien dormi ? »_

_« Oui. Ne m'amènes pas à l'école, je suis assez grand. Et n'oublies pas ce soir le dîner chez maman »_

Emma sourit à son fils, lui répondit qu'elle n'oublierait pas et lui tapota le coude en lui disant que s'il voulait aller seul à l'école c'est parce que Grace était dans les parages, ce qui fit rougir Henry, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde.  
Son assiette finit, Henry se leva, attrapa son sac et alla à l'école.

_« Voyez-vous cela, il est amoureux ?! »_

_« C'est mignon »_ répondit David d'un ton enjoliveur _« Il devient un homme »_

_« Ola doucement ! Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin, et lorsqu'il affrontera son premier chagrin d'amour, je veux être là »_

_« Emma, tu es là pour lui, ne t'en fais pas »_ répondit Mary-Margaret en lui prenant la main

Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure, elle vit qu'il était temps d'aller travailler, elle embrassa donc ses parents avant de quitter l'appartement.  
Emma travailla toute la journée sur des dossiers qu'elle avait en retard, puis sur des problèmes de voisinage où Pongo, le chien d'Archie faisait ses besoins dans le jardin d'à côté. Elle ne vit pas la journée passée, tellement qu'elle l'avait trouvée barbante, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'heure – 18h30 – Non, elle allait être en retard ! Elle rentra rapidement chez elle, prit rapidement une douche et enfila les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva : son jean bleu foncé, ses bottes, et un chemisier vert, ainsi que bien sûr, sa veste en cuir rouge que Regina détestait mais qu'importe.

Arrivée devant chez Regina, Emma respira profondément lorsqu'elle retira la clé du contact. Elle était stressée mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un diner chez la mère de son fils, ce n'était en aucun cas un dîner en tête à tête. Est-ce que Regina appréhendait aussi ce repas ? Ou c'était juste pour le bien d'Henry qu'elle la tolérait sous son toit ?  
Elle décida de chasser ces questions de sa tête, descendit de la voiture et alla sonner à la porte du beau numéro 108.

_« Pile à l'heure Miss Swan, félicitations, j'ai parié avec Henry que vous arriveriez en retard »_ dit Regina d'un ton mi-sec, mi amusé

_« Tiens, on parie sur moi maintenant ? »_ répondit la blonde avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, ce qui fit sourire la brune à son tour.

Regina invita Emma à entrer, Henry descendit en trombe des escaliers, ce qui ne manqua pas à Regina de le rappeler à l'ordre, s'excusa et vint enlacer la blonde. Celle-ci ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et croisa les yeux noisette de la brune. Elle les regardait si intensément, qu'Emma avait l'impression d'être analysée. Elle demanda à Henry d'aller se laver les mains, puis enleva sa veste, toujours sous le regard ardent de Regina qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

_« A quoi pensez-vous ? »_

_« Votre veste … Il serait temps de la changer … »_ répondit Regina au tac-o-tac en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui amusa Emma.

_« Je l'aime bien cette veste, et je sais qu'elle vous déplait … Est-ce le rouge ? Pourtant vous en portez bien vous ! Et ne parlons pas de votre rouge à lèvres »_ rétorqua Emma un sourire aux lèvres

Regina savait bien que la blonde faisait cela pour la déstabiliser, ou peut-être pour la faire sortir de ses gongs, mais n'en fit rien et se contenta de lui prendre la veste en cuir des mains afin de l'accrocher au porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Elle invita alors la blonde à passer au salon pour un petit apéritif.

_« Un scotch c'est bon pour vous ? »_

_« Avec plaisir »_ répondit Emma

Lorsque Regina tendit le verre à la blonde, leurs doigts se frôlèrent, ce qui électrisa Emma et la brune la toisa du regard. Regina ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était déstabilisée rien qu'en touchant la blonde. Elle avait toujours ce rêve en tête, elle savait qu'Emma avait fait le même rêve mais elle savait aussi qu'Emma ne savait pas que Regina savait. Wow, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ce verre, les doigts d'Emma, puis retira sa main pour aller se servir un verre également.  
Emma leva le verre et dit :

_« A la votre ! »_

Levant également son verre pour trinquer avec la blonde, Regina la remercia en souriant. Elle indiqua également que le dîner serait presque prêt, donc elles avaient un peu de temps devant elles. Le silence c'était installé entre elles, elles se regardaient, au début timidement, puis Emma brisa le silence :

_« J'ai parlé à ma … Mary-Margaret du fait que vous ne vouliez pas me dire d'où vient votre colère pour elle »_

_« Décidément Miss Swan vous ne savez pas tenir votre langue et en plus vous êtes curieuse … »_ rétorqua la Reine d'un ton sec

_« C'est dans ma nature, mais rassurez-vous ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine. Je veux savoir comment vous fonctionnez, j'aimerai vous comprendre Regina »_

_« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ? »_ répondit Regina interloquée et sur la défensive

_« On partage Henry, et il est normal que j'en sache un peu plus … »_

_« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Vous avez aussi envie que moi de parler de votre passé. »_ répliqua Regina avec un petit rire

_« Touché ! »_ lança Emma avec un clin d'œil « Mais moi je ne suis pas coincée au point d'être offusquée »

La blonde vit le regard noir de la brune et s'en amusa. Il était très facile de piquer Regina Mills au vif, elle en avait la preuve. Mais Regina se ravisa très vite, ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la blonde ne vit plus la colère dans ses yeux, mais une sérénité et un calme qui la désarçonna. Ciel, cette femme avait le don de passer de la colère au calme en une fraction de seconde. La bipolarité dont Regina faisait preuve était le fait que malgré tout, la méchante Reine était encore présente, mais elle voyait que Regina faisait des efforts inconsidérables pour garder son calme.  
Ce n'est pas Emma Swan qui l'exaspérait, de ce côté-là elles avaient appris à faire avec, c'était un tout. Emma était la perfection incarnée, Henry avait été fan de cette femme alors qu'elle l'avait abandonné à sa naissance. Mais un danger plus puissant allait arriver, il fallait donc s'unir à Emma Swan et à la famille Charmant.

Ignorant la pique de la blonde en souriant, elle se leva et répliqua que le dîner était prêt, ouvrit la porte et appela Henry pour qu'il descende manger.

Le repas fut agréable, un rôti de bœuf avec une sauce à l'échalote, ainsi qu'un succulent fraisier en guise de dessert. Pendant le repas, Regina remarqua qu'Emma et Henry avaient la même façon de manger, mais eu un sentiment de déjà vu lorsqu'elle le leur fit remarquer. Comme si chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec Emma, Regina repensait à ce rêve tandis que la blonde ne sembla pas se formaliser. En effet, le rôti était excellent, la blonde félicita la brune pour ce succulent repas.

_« C'est une très bonne cuisinière, tu sais. »_ dit Henry le sourire aux lèvres en se tournant vers la blonde qui lui répondit par un sourire

_« Oui, c'est … très bon »_ dit Emma à Regina

Emma croisa les yeux noisette de la brune et celle-ci lui souriait en guise de remerciement. Puis elles se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes qui furent pour les deux femmes des minutes entières. L'une en face de l'autre, elles ne détournaient pas leur regard, Emma les yeux sur le décolleté de Regina. Elle était sublime dans sa robe bleue, toujours très classe d'ailleurs et Emma se sentait ridicule dans ses vêtements face à elle.  
Henry cassa ce moment en demandant à Regina si elle pourrait faire des pancakes le lendemain matin. Surprises, les deux femmes lui demandèrent s'il voulait rester dormir, et il acquiesça, Emma approuva donc sa requête, tandis que Regina était toujours hébétée de la demande de son fils.

_« Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr … »_ reprit Henry désormais penaud

_« Bien sûr mon ange, il te reste encore quelques affaires dans ton armoire … »_ lui répondit Regina le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Le dîner terminé, Henry demanda à monter dans sa chambre, embrassa Emma, puis Regina, et les laissa seules pour débarrasser la table.  
Lorsqu'Emma voulu aider la brune, celle-ci lui répondit que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle était une invitée et que les invités ne font rien.

_« Très bien, je vais me servir un verre alors »_

_« Bonne idée, je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai fini »_

Si Regina ne voulait pas qu'Emma l'aide, c'est qu'elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise par la possible promiscuité qu'il n'y avait entre elles. Elle ne voulait pas laisser libre court à ses pulsions, elle se devait être parfaitement calme et sûre d'elle. Regina perdait le contrôle sur elle-même, surtout lorsqu'elle avait ce rêve dans sa tête, et il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus, cela ne lui ressemblait pas et même si elle savait qu'elles étaient – d'une certaine façon – connectées, elle ne devait pas faire sentir à Emma qu'elle avait un attrait pour elle. Quoi ? Un attrait ? Fallait-il vraiment mettre des mots ? En fait elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était complètement perdue, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des flashes lorsque son regard se perdait sur la poitrine du Shérif. Ce n'était juste qu'un rêve se répétait-elle dans sa tête et il fallait essayer d'être la plus normale possible.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Emma, elle vit qu'elle était dans le jardin, près du pommier et se décida à aller la rejoindre.

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »_

Emma, qui s'approchait de plus en plus du pommier à qui il manquait une branche, son verre à la main, sourit à l'intonation de la voix de la brune.

_« Du calme, je ne lui ferai rien »_

_« Il a déjà assez souffert … »_ répondit Regina d'un ton sec, ce qui fit sourire la blonde une nouvelle fois. _« Y-a-t-il quelque chose de drôle Miss Swan ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Emma, et non. C'est juste que même après … sa blessure, vous l'entretenez toujours aussi bien. Et les pommes sont d'un rouge éclatant comme … »_ cette fois-ci Emma s'était retournée vers la brune et c'était arrêté au niveau de ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses, mais n'avait pas continué sa phrase.

_« Comme ? »_ la dévisageait Regina

_« Comme … le sang »_ finit-elle par dire

_« Voilà qui est très appétissant ... Si vous en avez d'autres comme ça, je vous suggère de les garder pour vous »_

Emma adorait jouer avec les nerfs de Regina, pour elle c'était plaisant. Elle qui était tirée par quatre épingles, tenue stricte et brushing impeccable, un peu de chamboulement dans sa vie ne lui faisait pas de mal. Et la blonde, d'une certaine manière aimait être à ses côtés. Elle posa alors sa main sur le pommier, à l'endroit où elle avait coupé cette branche, Regina les pupilles écartées, retenait sa respiration en voyant le geste de la blonde. Jamais elle n'avait vu une scène aussi érotique, et s'imaginait que le Shérif la touchait. Oui, Regina s'imaginait à la place de cet arbre, sous les caresses de cette femme qu'elle avait tant haït, mais dont elle reconnaissait une beauté naturelle. Néanmoins, Emma voulait surtout causer le trouble chez Regina, elle ne quittait pas son regard, ses yeux verts dans les yeux noisettes de l'ancienne Mairesse, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.  
Soudain, Regina s'approcha du Shérif, plus près, un peu trop près jusqu'à ce qu'elle envahit l'espace personnel de la blonde, les yeux dans les yeux, puis mis sa main sur celle d'Emma. Tandis que cette dernière retenait désormais sa respiration, Regina sentait aussi son cœur battre très fort, trop fort, mais contre toute attente, retira celle du Shérif du pommier.

_« Je vous interdis de poser la main sur mon pommier … Il se fait tard Miss Swan, il est temps de partir »_ dit Regina qui tourna les talons et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

Satisfaite d'elle-même, Emma bu cul sec ce qui restait de son scotch et rentra elle aussi à l'intérieur. Regina l'attendait, droite sur ses talons, et Emma remarqua que son regard était différent. Ce n'était plus le regard passionné ou conflictuel d'il y a quelques instants, mais un regard neutre, dénué de toute émotion.

_« Bien, ce fut une excellente soirée, merci ! Et le petit a l'air heureux »_ dit Emma dans un sourire

_« Oui … quand je suis allée le border, il m'a dit combien cela le rendait heureux de ne plus nous voir nous disputer »_

_« Alors suivons cette route »_

Contractant d'abord sa mâchoire, Regina acquiesça et promit que des efforts seront faits, si la blonde ne cherchait pas à la contrarier. Emma eut un sourire malicieux, le même qu'Henry lorsqu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Regina en prit conscience et décida de ne pas se formaliser.

_« Qu'avez-vous prévu demain avec Henry ? »_ demanda Emma

_« Peut-être aller à la plage. Ça fait longtemps et je pense que ça lui plaira »_

_« Oh, oh, madame le Maire en maillot de bain ! Vous allez faire fureur »_ répondit Emma, le sourire aux lèvres

_« Miss Swan, ce genre de remarque est tout à fait inappropriée et je ne suis pas comme ces gens qui brûlent au soleil en faisant tourne et retourne comme des poulets dans un barbecue. »_

Cette tirade amusa Emma qui ria, ce qui détendit un peu Regina, puis la blonde prit congé et s'en alla. Ne voulant pas se mettre dans l'embarras, Regina ferma la porte aussi sec et monta se coucher …  
Emma continuait à regarder la porte blanche du numéro 108, puis le ciel étoilé et décida de se retourner en direction de sa voiture, lorsqu'elle vit la lumière s'allumer dans une pièce. Regina était donc dans sa chambre. Au vue de la grandeur de la fenêtre, Emma pensa que la chambre de la brune devait être immense et resta quelques secondes à espérer voir la brune à sa fenêtre mais se reprit en se disant à elle-même que c'était ridicule, monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla.  
Regina quant à elle, s'était approchée de la fenêtre lorsqu'Emma marchait en direction de son immonde voiture jaune. Elle était troublée par ce qu'Emma Swan dégageait elle était forte et ne se démontait pas quand Regina la rembarrait ou la regardait férocement. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui fait que Regina ne pouvait que l'admirer. Et cette remarque sur le fait de se mettre en maillot de bain l'avait déstabilisé au point de voir un regard pervers chez la blonde. Le fait est qu'Emma Swan l'avait imaginé en maillot de bain, c'était comme si elle l'avait imaginé en petite tenue. C'était affreusement gênant, elle ne devait pas se permettre d'avoir de telles émotions pour le Shérif. Même si cette dernière essayait de la désarçonner. Cela lui plaisait-elle ? Elle n'en était pas sure, et elle ne savait pas à quoi Emma jouait. Devait-elle craquer ? C'était improbable, surréaliste, impossible et interdit ! Elle secoua la tête, ferma les rideaux et alla se coucher. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit et Regina sentait que la blonde ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**


	3. Une journée à la plage

**Salut les loulous ! Me revoilà pour le 3e chapitre ! Bon comme vous allez le voir, il est + axé sur Regina. Dans la fic, je voulais qu'elle soit plus humaine, et que ce soit pas toujours Emma qui mène la danse au niveau de la drague lol. A l'écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 7, mais j'ai du mal à avancer, comme je disais en intro de la OS Swan Queen, j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre en place.  
**

**De plus, comme je m'étais blessée au travai mois, aujourd'hui est la levée de ma restriction, du coup je retournerai sur le terrain et donc un peu moins de temps pour écrire. MAIS, je la ferai petit à petit. Alors don't worry, be happy ;-)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne semaine à vous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Une journée à la plage**_

Le lendemain matin, emmitouflée dans ses draps, Regina sentit le lit s'affaisser et quelqu'un grimper dessus. Lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil, elle sut que c'était Henry, grogna un peu lorsque celui-ci l'appela puis se retourna.

_« Henry, chéri, bonjour ! »_

_« B'jour man, il est 8h et je voulais savoir quel était le programme pour la journée. Et tu avais promis des pancakes … »_ dit-il en faisant la moue

Regina souria, s'étira et répondit à son fils qu'elle allait descendre lui faire son petit déjeuner, et qu'ensuite ils iraient au bord de la mer. Sautant de joie, Henry sauta du lit et descendit en trombe les escaliers, faisant à nouveau sourire la brune. C'était bon d'avoir à nouveau Henry à la maison, rien que le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers lui manquait affreusement et elle allait profiter de cette journée.  
Le petit déjeuner terminé, Henry monta dans sa chambre se préparer, Regina fit de même mais commença par une douche bien chaude pour se réveiller totalement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle n'avait qu'une serviette sur elle, avait brossé ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et entendit son téléphone vibrer. Allant jusqu'à sa table de nuit où le portable était posé, elle vit que c'était un message d'Emma. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir ?

_« Juste un message pour vous souhaiter une bonne journée avec le petit. Dommage que je doive travailler, j'aurai tellement aimé faire la sieste tout en bronzant sur le sable … »_

Un peu intriguée, Regina relut ce message plusieurs fois, voulant savoir pourquoi Emma lui écrivait … Puis, elle appuya sur répondre :

_« Et oui Shérif, lorsqu'on est en vacances forcées comme moi, il faut bien que je m'occupe de lui. Quant à vous, cessez de rêvasser et faites votre travail même si je suppose que les rues de cette ville soient calmes depuis que le sort a été brisé … »_

Puis appuya sur envoyer … Et n'attendu pas longtemps avant qu'Emma ne réponde à son tour …

_« Au moins il y a une des mamans d'Henry qui travaille pour subvenir à ses besoins …. Même si je préfèrerai passer du bon temps plutôt qu'être ici … Détrompez-vous, hier j'ai passé mon après-midi à convaincre le voisin d'Archie de ne pas appeler la fourrière parce que Pongo faisait ses besoins partout dans le jardin d'à côté … »_

_« Je vois que vous avez un métier trépidant Miss Swan, je préfère encore mes grasses matinées à trainer en pyjama et à m'occuper de mon fils »_

_« Quel genre de pyjama ?_ »

**QUOI ? Où voulait-elle en venir à la fin ?**

_« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! D'ailleurs je dois aller me préparer, je ne veux pas faire attendre Henry qui est impatient d'aller à la mer … Ne vous endormez pas trop sur vos dossiers Shérif … »_

Puis elle mit le téléphone dans son sac et s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla, et descendit dans le hall où Henry l'attendait déjà. Elle prit le panier pour le pique-nique et tous deux montèrent en voiture, direction la plage de Storybrooke.

Il faisait merveilleusement beau et chaud, et il y avait d'autres enfants qui jouaient au bord de l'eau, leurs parents qui bronzaient au soleil. Tandis qu'Henry reconnut Grace au loin, Regina n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres gens, risquant de les faire fuir. Elle entraina alors Henry un peu en retrait pour pouvoir être tranquille. Il demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait aller dans l'eau, Regina lui indiqua qu'elle allait lui appliquer de la crème solaire pour ne pas qu'il brûle. Réticent au début, il finit par capituler et trouva que ces moments avec sa mère adoptive lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, il ne lui en dit mot, remercia sa mère et courut voir les autres enfants.  
Elle regarda la direction que prenait son fils, puis, enfin seule, enleva son débardeur, laissant apparaitre son haut du maillot, un soutien-gorge blanc laissant apparaitre ses formes parfaites, son ventre plat. En bas, elle portait un short moulant, laissant apparaitre ses jambes parfaites et musclées. Elle s'appliqua du monoï pour pouvoir bronzer un peu, mis ses lunettes de soleil et sortit un livre de son sac, et, machinalement, vérifia son téléphone portable … Elle vit qu'Emma lui avait écrit … encore … Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le message :

_« Et si je me joignais à vous ? »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Même si j'adorerai vous voir porter autre chose que cette veste en cuir immonde, laissez-moi tranquille avec mon fils ! »_

Même par message, Emma Swan avait le don de l'irriter et comme elles n'étaient pas face à face, il était difficile pour Regina de l'envoyer promener.

_« Connaissant Henry, il doit être au bord de l'eau, et vous peut-être en train de bronzer votre haut de maillot laissant voir vos épaules et le reste du haut de votre corps, ainsi qu'un bon bouquin. Qu'aimeriez-vous que je porte ? »_

De cette dernière phrase, Regina leva la tête et regarda partout pour voir si Emma n'était pas en train de l'espionner

_« Jouez-vous les voyeuses Miss Swan ? Attention, ce serait ironique de faire enfermer le Shérif. Et pour vous répondre, tout sauf cette veste. »_

_« Et qui serait assez fou pour oser mettre le Shérif en prison ? Rassurez-vous je suis toujours au travail, mais vu votre réaction, j'ai tapé dans le mille »_

Regina rougit et décida de ne pas se laisser importuner par cette blonde. Elle reprit son livre et le lit. Le soleil caressait sa peau au teint halé, elle se sentait bien, elle levait les yeux de temps à autre pour surveiller son fils, lequel s'amusait avec les autres enfants. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait sereine, et même si les messages que lui envoyaient Emma, elle essayait de ne pas paraitre troublée. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle l'était … Et même si ces messages n'avaient rien d'intime, elle était troublée du comportement d'Emma … On aurait dit qu'elle lui faisait des avances … son pyjama, puis son maillot de bain. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

De son côté, Emma ne savait pas très bien où elle allait dans ses messages avec Regina. Mais elle semblait amusée que Regina ne soit pas en mesure de l'envoyer sur les roses comme elle savait très bien le faire en temps normal. Le virtuel c'est différent pensa-t-elle, mais elle mit ses mains sur ses tempes, accoudée à son bureau, elle se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Faisait-elle du charme à Regina ? C'est ce stupide rêve qui la commandait, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Avait-elle un attrait pour cette femme ? C'était étrange parce que depuis que Regina les avait sauvé elle et Mary-Margaret dans ce puits, il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et la brune … Peut-être qu'Henry en était la cause : se battre pour lui n'avait fait que faire sortir la colère de Regina et tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits … Peut-être que vivre en harmonie, pour le bien du petit était ce qui avait adoucie la Reine. Emma n'aurait su dire le pourquoi du comment, mais Regina semblait bel et bien adoucie et son regard hier soir lorsqu'Emma avait touché le pommier … Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard dans les yeux de la brune à part … peut-être dans son rêve … mais elle n'en était pas sure … Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, pourquoi cela la troublait autant ? Parce qu'il s'agissait de Regina voyons et surtout que c'était avec une femme … Ses émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Regina avait de la classe et il se passait quelque chose lorsqu'elles étaient seule dans une même pièce, et elle se rappela la conversation dans ce bureau il y a deux jours. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur regard, comme si elles se comprenaient, comme si Regina voulait se dévoiler. Mais elle s'était reprise un peu plus tard. Cette femme avait le don d'exaspérer la blonde et elle leva ses yeux au ciel … Quand est-ce que Regina apprendra à devenir humaine ? C'était donc la mission qu'elle s'était donnée : essayer de dérider la Reine tout en apprenant à la connaitre. Regina le voudrait-elle ? C'était le défi !  
Elle se leva et alla déjeuner, en pensant à la belle journée qu'avaient Regina et Henry au bord de l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage de Storybrooke, Regina s'était endormie au soleil, laissant sa peau halée, bronzer encore un peu plus. Henry s'approcha de sa mère et vit qu'elle dormait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait car il ne pouvait voir ses yeux cachés par ses lunettes de soleil. Il prit une bonne motte de sable, avec sa pelle et … Regina l'aspergea avec une petite bouteille d'eau, ce qu'Henry n'avait pas remarqué. Il ria, puis Regina se leva et couru après lui jusqu'à le rattraper et ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en riant. Ils se fichaient des autres gens qui les regardaient, soit avec de gros yeux, soit avec un air ébahit, ils se fichaient complètement d'être sales ou mouillés, il faisait une belle journée et Henry était heureux d'être avec Regina. Cela faisait longtemps, depuis qu'ils avaient pris une photo tous les deux sur les balançoires du parc, qu'ils n'avaient plus été aussi complices, et cela faisait presque une éternité qu'Henry n'avait plus vu Regina sourire et rire. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais ne le montra pas à Regina qui tenait toujours son fils dans ses bras. Elle le tenait, sans lui faire mal, mais comme si elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'en aille et elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour revivre cette journée éternellement.

_« Maman ? »_

« Hm hm ? » fit Regina qui n'avait pas desserré l'étreinte

_« As-tu ton portable pour prendre une photo ? »_

C'est à ce moment précis, qu'elle desserra ses bras, regarda son fils et fit rouler une larme sur sa joue en ayant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles _« Bien sûr mon ange ! »_

Ils s'essayèrent sur la serviette, l'un à côté de l'autre, puis se mitraillèrent de photos, faisant des grimaces, puis des pauses sérieuses, puis des bisous et des câlins.  
Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre, Regina indiqua à Henry qu'il était l'heure de rentrer et qu'Emma allait passer le récupérer.

Effectivement, peu près qu'Henry se soit douché et ait rassemblé ses affaires, Emma vint sonner à la porte du numéro 108 … Regina alla ouvrir et l'invita à entrer.

_« Henry ne va pas tarder. Si vous voulez un verre avant …. »_

Intriguée par le sourire de Regina, Emma acquiesça et la suivit au salon. En effet, Regina avait les yeux qui brillaient et un sourire béat comme si le garçon dont elle était amoureuse l'avait embrassé lors du bal de promo.

_« La journée s'est bien passée à ce que je vois »_ dit Emma avec un sourire en coin

_« Oui, ce fut très agréable, je vous remercie de me l'avoir laissé aujourd'hui … »_

_« C'est naturel, il a droit de passer autant de temps avec vous qu'avec moi, c'est ce que nous avons convenu et puis, cela vous fait du bien à tous les deux »_

Inclinant sa tête sur le côté, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Emma. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de tendu ou en retenu, non c'était un sourire sincère et ses yeux pétillaient toujours autant.  
Le silence s'étant installé, les deux jeunes femmes se jaugeaient, puis Emma se leva, arpentant la pièce et s'arrêta à la cheminée :

_« Ecoutez, je voulais vous dire que … »_

_« Vos messages m'ont surprise, je n'ai pour habitude de jouer à un tel jeu … »_ répondit Regina coupant la parole d'Emma

_« En fait, je pense qu'il est normal de se connaitre mieux. On partage un enfant, pour son bien il faudrait peut-être … Non laissez tomber ! »_

Se levant elle aussi, Regina rejoignit Emma et elles ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre lorsque Regina lui répondit :

_« J'admets que je ne suis pas facile, j'en suis navrée, j'ai juste peur que ce ne soit qu'éphémère. J'ai retrouvé mon fils, vous êtes comme qui dirait mon garde du corps, enfin quand tout le monde voulait me tuer. Pourquoi me défendre ? Outre le fait qu'Henry vous l'ait demandé ! »_

Cette fois-ci, Regina avait froncé les sourcils et cela avait déstabilisé Emma qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question …

_« Je crois en vous. »_ Puis après quelques instants de silence, elle reprit : _« Je pense qu'au fond vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, peu importe ce que vous ayez fait dans le monde magique ou même pendant la malédiction, quand je vous vois avec Henry vous êtes bel et bien quelqu'un d'autre. Vous vous laissez aller, vous êtes … humaine Regina et si vous vous autorisiez à le faire plus souvent au lieu de vous focaliser sur les habitants de cette ville, peut-être … peut-être que les gens commenceraient à vous apprécier … »_

_« Est-ce que vous m'appréciez ? »_

Emma déglutit, et s'approcha d'un pas :

_« Quand vous n'êtes pas en train de rembarrer les gens, j'admets avoir de la sympathie pour vous … »_

« Maman ! Regarde les photos qu'on a faites avec maman ! » cria Henry tout en descendant les escaliers et couru jusqu'au salon.

Encore une fois, les deux femmes se séparèrent de deux mètres, laissa Emma prendre son fils dans les bras.

_« Salut gamin, je vois que tu es autant excité même avec une journée à la mer ! Mais je sais que dès que tu seras dans ton lit tu seras dans bras de Morphée »_

Tous trois sur le pas de la porte, Henry enlaça Regina et lui dit qu'il avait passé une très bonne journée et qu'il espère que cela se reproduira. Elle se retint de verser une larme, embrassa son fils et lui promit qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Puis elle se releva, souhaita bonne nuit à Emma, celle-ci ne bougeait pas, lui souria simplement en la remerciant et s'en alla avec Henry, la brune les regardant partir dans cette affreuse voiture jaune, puis referma la porte et alla se coucher, éreintée par cette journée merveilleuse, digne d'un conte de fée.

De retour chez eux, Henry se mit de suite au lit, totalement épuisé de sa journée. Lorsqu'Emma vint pour le border, il lui montra les photos qu'ils avaient prises. Et pour la première fois, Emma vit une Regina plus qu'heureuse, montrant une facette jusque-là inconnue de la brune. La blonde remarqua qu'elle était radieuse, que son sourire était merveilleux et que ses yeux brillaient. Lorsqu'elle embrassa son fils, il s'endormit aussitôt, Emma prenant les photos, les regardant et s'attardant sur chacune des pauses qu'ils faisaient, du moins les pauses que Regina faisait. Elle était magnifique, ses yeux, son sourire jusqu'à ses épaules, cette femme était parfaite. Les hommes devaient tomber à ses pieds, juste en claquant des doigts. Cette femme était enchanteresse et elle repensa à ce moment dans le salon, près de la cheminée … C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, il se passait quelque chose entre elles, mais Emma n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ces regards. Regina pouvait se montrer normale puis la minute qui vient froide et sèche. Ce qui amusa la blonde et alla elle aussi se coucher.

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


	4. Premiers échanges

**Salut les gens ! En espérant que vous allez bien, moi jsuis en repos, ayé et jusqu'à lundi :p Voici le chapitre 4 pour vous, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. C'est un vrai début du Swan Queen, alors patience, ça ne va pas tarder les coquinous )**

**Demain si vous êtes sage, je posterai une surprise !**

**Allez je vous laisse, ayant commencé le boulot à 4h du mat, jsuis HS alors je vais dodoter et continuer la fic !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Premiers échanges**_

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et elle était trempée, et elle ne s'était pas attendue à de telles révélations. Regina avait enfin crevé l'abcès, Emma savait désormais d'où venait la rancœur de la brune pour Mary-Margaret … La blonde restait sans voix, elle regardait Regina, dans cette écurie, le regard hagard, troublée elle aussi parce qu'elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour révéler ce qui l'avait conduit à haïr autant Blanche-Neige. Elle en était même épuisée, vidée mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. C'était ici que cela s'était passé, c'était ici mais dans l'autre monde, que Daniel était mort et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer …

_~ Une semaine plus tôt ~_

_« Je trouve que vous avez un merveilleux sourire sur ces photos »_

Surprise, Regina sursauta et se retourna. Elle regarda sa montre avec un sourire :

_« Vous êtes en retard Miss Swan … J'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme ça lorsque vous avez un rendez-vous … »_

_« Regina votre mécanisme de défense commence à me taper sur le système. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? »_ répondit sèchement Emma

_« Désolée » répondit-il elle « Je … j'ai toujours … Je n'arrive pas à … »_

_« Vous détendre, je sais, je l'avais compris. Vous pouvez essayer, au moins avec moi, ça nous éviterait de nous écorcher de bon matin … »_ rétorqua Emma en soupirant

Regina souria à Emma et continua à scruter l'horizon. Détacher son regard de celui de la blonde la mettait plus en confiance, et l'aidait à ne pas penser à ces pulsions nocturnes. Le port de Storybrooke était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, quelques bateaux de différentes tailles, tous aussi vieux les uns que les autres, un hangar un peu plus loin pour les diverses réparations. Le soleil qui commençait à se lever dessinait de belles couleurs dans le ciel, et Emma qui souriait, trouvait très agréable d'être ici, avec Regina, pour ce magnifique paysage.

_« Dans ma jeunesse, je montais à cheval » finit par dire Regina au bout de quelques minutes de silence « Je ne dirai pas que j'étais une excellente cavalière mais je me débrouillais bien »_

Emma l'écoutais avec attention, elle savait que Regina faisait des efforts, à tel point qu'elle la trouva encore plus belle que d'habitude … Regina portait un pantalon de tailleur gris, ainsi qu'un pull noir qui la mettaient parfaitement en valeur, une coiffure en pétard sur les côtés et toujours ce rouge à lèvres qui rendait ses lèvres pulpeuses.

_« Ma mère ne voulait pas que j'en fasse en dehors de mes heures d'équitation, ce qui me frustrait parce que j'avais une merveilleuse monture. Rocinante. Il s'appelait Rocinante. »_

_« David a offert un cheval à Henry. Il s'occupe très bien de lui à ce que je sais »_

Regina se tourna vers Emma en levant un sourcil :_ « Vous n'allez pas avec eux ? »_

_« Non, disons que je préfère les laisser … entre hommes si je puis dire. C'est Henry qui lui demande de se battre à l'épée ou de savoir monter à cheval »_

_« C'est Henry qui … ? »_ répéta Regina surprise

_« Au cas où il faudrait nous sauver, vous et moi »_ reprit Emma tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil

_« On se demande de qui lui vient cette habitude de sauver les gens »_ rétorqua Regina, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Emma à son tour

_« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit … Vous êtes rayonnante lorsque vous souriez »_

_« Miss Swan, je vous en prie ! »_

_« Ne faites pas votre prude, Regina ! Vous avez aimé ça, avouez-le ! D'ailleurs, le fait que vous commencez à vous ouvrir à moi m'enchante. Je sens qu'une part de vous est terrifiée si moi, Henry ou d'autres gens savent que vous êtes humaine. Arrêtez de fermer votre cœur, nous avons tous assez souffert, et en voyant ces photos j'ai su que vous vous étiez enfin lâchée hier à la plage, et je dois dire que j'aime vous voir sourire comme ça »_

Le cœur de Regina battait tellement fort qu'elle repensait à son rêve, c'était comme des flashes. Elle était tourmentée, ce rêve la hantait, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi Emma Swan ? Elle était reconnaissante de ce qu'Emma faisait pour elle et elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Un pilier, oui elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, elle et Henry, puis les Charmants mais par obligation d'être du côté d'Emma. Cette blonde avait le don de se montrer très persuasive, Regina baissait sa garde et ouvrait peu à peu son cœur, jusqu'à peut-être lui avouer qui était Daniel ? Non ! En tout cas, pas pour l'instant.  
C'est en sentant une main sur son bras que Regina sursauta et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la blonde.

_« Peut-être que vous devriez emmener Henry faire du cheval, ça changerait de son grand-père, surtout en me disant que vous êtes une bonne cavalière »_ dit Emma

Inclinant sa tête sur le côté et plissant des yeux comme une espèce de méfiance, Regina répondit : « Ce serait une bonne idée en effet. Que dira votre père ? »

_« Rien ! Il n'a rien à dire même s'il est de mon côté. »_ rétorqua Emma en souriant

Les deux femmes convinrent que Regina apprendrait à son fils à monter à cheval, ce qui ferait plaisir à ce dernier. Regina soumit l'idée qu'Emma pourrait les accompagner un de ces jours lors de leur ballade, le Shérif refusa, prétextant qu'elle avait du boulot et qu'elle préférait les laisser partager ces moments seuls.

_« Hmm Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Shérif ! » lança Regina amusée « Si vous venez rien qu'une seule fois, vous serez en sécurité, promis. »_

_« Nous verrons cela … »_ répondit Emma perplexe

Puis les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses et regardaient le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau, laissant apparaitre ses rayons qui leur réchauffaient le visage. A Storybrooke, il n'y avait pas d'été caniculaire mais il faisait assez beau et chaud pour bronzer.  
Puis, discrètement, Regina scruta Emma du coin de l'œil, les rayons du soleil rendaient sa chevelure blonde encore plus éclatante, elle avait les mains dans ses poches, sa posture n'était pas très féminine mais la brune se sentait en sécurité avec le Shérif à ses côtés. Comme si elle avait une sorte d'armure, un chevalier aux côtés de la Reine. Mais elle ne l'était plus vraiment, cela dit, parfois Emma l'appelait par son rang, ce qui électrisait Regina chaque fois. Malgré tous les différends qu'elles avaient eus, Regina avait du respect pour elle, pour ce qu'elle dégageait, une force extraordinaire. Elle sentait la magie en Emma et cela l'apaisait, encore plus que de voir le soleil se lever.

_« Je suppose que nos rendez-vous seront clandestins »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_ demanda Emma dans un sursaut qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle remarque de la part de Regina

_« Je vous ferai savoir quand se voir … On se retrouvera au puits. Vous m'avez dit de me dérider, c'est ce que je vais faire … Ne vous en faites pas, je tiens trop à Henry pour utiliser la magie et vous transformer en crapaud »_

Regina avait retrouvé son ton sec et froid, ce qui amusa Emma. Cette femme avait un énorme ego, mais la blonde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle laissa passer la pique de la brune, lui sourit et la fixa. Elle remarqua quelques cernes au coin des yeux de la brune, peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue de ces derniers jours, puis ses lèvres … Bon sang, dans ce rêve elle y avait goûté, elle avait goûté à sa peau toute entière, elles s'étaient enlacées, embrassées. Il y avait quelque chose chez Regina qu'Emma ne pouvait qu'admirer. Peut-être était-ce sa carapace, sa sincérité lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle trouvait Regina de plus en plus belle que d'ordinaire. Elle était majestueuse, et sentait que lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son rang, Regina frissonnait. Puis, elle vit vraiment que Regina frissonnait et se demandait à quoi elle songeait.

_« Vous devriez rentrer vous coucher, vous tremblez, et je sens que vous êtes fatiguée … »_

Regina se tourna vers la blonde et se sourirent timidement. Elle hocha la tête et remercia Emma d'être venue au rendez-vous.

_« Ça m'a fait plaisir, je sais enfin quelque chose de vous, Majesté. »_

Regina lui souria, et elle s'en alla, laissant Emma digérer le fait que la brune commençait à s'ouvrir en sa présence. Elle souria à son tour en pensant à cette conversation matinale, puis décida de prendre le petit-déjeuner pour la famille chez Granny.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**


	5. Leçons d'équitation

**Bonjour les loulous ! En espérant que vous avez passé un merveilleux week-end ? Le mien était génial, des soirées entre amis, des rigolade, et même si le mauvais temps était un peu là samedi, ce fut mémorable ! **

**Bien, je vous poste le chapitre 5, heu j'avance doucement dans l'écriture, mais quand je suis du matin, j'écris l'après-midi ;-) Et comme je suis en repos à partir de mercredi midi, j'aurai le temps d'avancer, du coup je vous le poste maintenant car je suis d'après-midi lol**

**Merci pour vos review, une spéciale dédicace à ma première fan, SwanQueen20, t'es au top, change rien ;) Et oui pour la dernière OS "sexe torride" y aura bien une suite, je vais pas te laisser comme ça alors que tu es frustrée à force :p**

**Ensuite, une dédi à Gottvil, merci pour les MP envoyés d'il y a deux semaines, j'ai apprécié notre échange et merci pour tout ! Je vais continuer sur cette voie alors :)**

**Pour les fic One Shot, merci à ceux qui commentent, très peu nombreux mais qu'importe, du moment que ça plait à quelques un looool ! **

**Enjoy les gens, à plus tard !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Leçons d'équitation**_

_« Viens, je vais te montrer mon cheval »_

Henry, impatient de montrer son cheval à sa mère, courait, sa main dans celle de Regina, tout en l'entrainant avec lui.

_« Doucement mon ange, nous avons tout notre temps »_

Regina souriait et prenait plaisir à voir son fils dans un état de quasi-hystérie. Il avait été heureux lorsqu'Emma et Regina, ensemble, lui annoncèrent qu'il allait avoir des cours d'équitation avec cette dernière. David lui apprenait à s'occuper de son cheval, Regina à être un bon cavalier.  
Arrivés à l'écurie, Regina suivait son fils jusqu'au box où était le cheval d'Henry. Elle se souvint que c'était exactement l'endroit où Daniel, ou plutôt le monstre de Frankenstein avait effrayé le canasson alors qu'Henry était dans le box. Elle chasse aussitôt cette pensée de sa tête, ne voulant pas gâcher sa journée avec son fils.

_« Voici mon cheval, Ténébreux »_

Henry était tout fier, Regina lui souriait affectueusement et lui montra également son cheval. Ils allèrent deux box plus loin et Henry vit un beau cheval blanc avec un regard à en faire frémir plus d'un. Regina s'approcha et lui caressa le museau tout en se rapprochant de plus belle.

_« Salut toi, ça fait longtemps. J'espère qu'on s'occupe bien de toi »_

Le cheval hennit et hocha la tête par l'affirmatif. Bouche-bée que sa mère puisse parler à un destrier, il lui demanda comment elle l'avait appelé.

_« Antarès »_ répondit-elle

Puis, on vient sceller les chevaux, Regina monta fièrement et gracieusement sur son cheval. Henry, lui, avait un peu de mal et il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de monter parfaitement. Regina voulait l'aider, mais ce dernier voulait monter comme un homme, ce qui amusa sa mère. Dieu qu'il avait grandi si vite, pensa-t-elle, cela doit être ses gènes, Emma était aussi tenace que lui. Dès qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. D'ailleurs pourquoi pensait-elle à Emma ? Elle secoua la tête et apprit à son fils comment prendre les rênes.  
Ils se baladèrent dans le pré, les chevaux trottant côte à côte, Regina regardait son fils qui était beau sur son cheval noir. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un petit prince et elle en était fière. Mais eu une pointe de nostalgie … il avait si vite grandi, et elle se remémora lorsqu'elle le tint pour la première fois dans ses bras, il n'avait que six mois. Puis elle se souvint des nuits à se lever, sa première dent, ses premiers pas, la varicelle et ensuite … il eut dix ans et a ramené Emma Swan à Storybrooke. Emma … cette blonde avait été si insupportable au début, mais maintenant … Maintenant cela semblait différent. Quelque chose avait changé entres elles et Regina ne saurait dire si c'était ce rêve érotique ou si c'était le fait qu'elle avait rendu la pareille au Shérif en la faisant revenir. Après tout, Emma l'avait sauvé au moins deux fois, non trois puisqu'elle l'avait rattrapé devant chez Granny pour lui accorder une chance de se repentir et de voir Henry par la même occasion. Emma … l'objet de ses pensées … Elles se voyaient quelques fois, le matin très tôt pour se raconter des choses personnelles. Elle lui avait raconté son histoire, le père d'Henry, le fait qu'elle avait fait de la prison. Regina lui en avait dit un peu plus, son mariage avec le père de Blanche-Neige, les rapports intimes forcés deux ou trois soirs par semaines, sans bien sûr éviter le sujet le plus fâcheux … Daniel … Et cette écurie était là, elle l'avait emportée avec elle lors de la malédiction pour ne pas oublier. Et c'était dans ces mêmes écuries qu'elle mit un terme à la souffrance de son bien aimé quelques jours plus tôt. Il était mort deux fois, et Regina faisait bonne figure, mais elle avait été anéantie une seconde fois …

_« M'man ? »_

_« Oui mon ange ? »_ répondit Regina qui avait été tirée de ses songes

_« Tu crois qu'Emma serait d'accord pour faire du cheval avec nous ? »_

_« Je lui ai déjà demandé chéri. Manifestement, je crois qu'elle a peur ou qu'elle ne sait pas monter mais elle ne veut pas l'avouer. Tu la connais mieux que moi »_ répondit Regina en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

_« Tu lui as déjà demandé ? Quand ça ? Je vous aime mieux maintenant. Vous vous entendez bien maintenant. C'est chouette ! »_

_« Oh heu lorsque je lui ai suggéré de t'apprendre à monter. »_

Regina un peu gênée, ne voulait pas que son fils sache leurs rendez-vous clandestins. Oui, elle s'entendait mieux avec le Shérif, et elle se sentait en sécurité auprès d'elle. Elle ne saurait dire comment ni pourquoi ce sentiment, peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'elle s'était opposée aux habitants de la ville, ou leur conversation d'après rêve au bureau du Shérif, mais il se passait quelque chose entres elles.  
Puis, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son fils, elle reprit :

_« Si tu veux vraiment qu'elle vienne, tu n'auras qu'à essayer de la convaincre ce soir pour demain … »_

Henry regarda sa mère, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et Regina lui apprit à galoper en tenant fermement ses rênes. Il apprenait vite mais Regina dû ralentir la cadence car elle avait peur qu'il tombe et se fasse mal.

C'est en rentrant chez lui, après avoir été déposé par Regina, qu'Henry raconta sa journée à ses grands-parents et à Emma toujours excité d'être monté à cheval.

_« Félicitations mon pote ! Mais n'oublies pas que tu ne devras pas seulement le monter, mais t'occuper de lui aussi. »_ lança David

_« Oui Chef ! Maman est là pour mon plaisir, toi pour chouchouter Ténébreux »_ répondit Henry en riant

Et David chatouilla son petit-fils jusqu'à le faire pleurer de rire. Emma et Mary-Margaret assistèrent à cette scène en riant à pleins poumons.

Au moment de se coucher, Henry demanda à Emma si elle voulait l'accompagner le lendemain aux écuries. Hésitante, Emma refusa d'abord, prétextant qu'elle avait du travail. Mais Henry savait se montrer persuasif et il lui suffit de faire la moue pour qu'Emma se ravise et accepta de venir avec lui. Au début, la blonde lui martela qu'elle ne monterait pas à cheval mais Henry avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, souria et s'endormit tout en pensant aux chevauchées dans les plaines du royaume dans le monde magique.

Le lendemain, Henry et Emma arrivèrent aux écuries et tout en sortant de la voiture, ils virent une femme faisant des sauts avec son cheval, non loin d'eux. Regina, c'était bien elle, Emma ne rêvait pas. Bon sang, elle avait raison, c'était une bonne cavalière. Modeste manifestement mais excellente. La blonde déglutissait à chaque saut que la brune et son destrier faisaient, ayant probablement peur qu'elle ne se loupe. Puis, avec les appels d'Henry avec son agitation des mains, Regina, toujours sur son cheval vint à leur rencontre, et descendit alors du cheval pour paraitre moins gigantesque.

_« Wouaw vous … vous savez vraiment bien monter à cheval dites-moi »_ dit Emma en essayant de ne pas se trahir devant le petit.

_« Merci »_ répondit Regina par un sourire _« Vous pouvez le caresser vous savez, il ne mord pas. Son nom est Antarès »_

_« C'est très … joli »_ répondit la blonde tout en ne détachant pas son regard de celui de la brune.

Emma trouvait Regina merveilleusement belle dans ses habits de cavalière qui moulaient parfaitement ses formes, ses lèvres étaient manifestement moins rouges qu'à l'ordinaire mais elles étaient toujours autant pulpeuses. Puis elle se plongea dans son regard, ses yeux noisettes étaient si beaux et si profond qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Ce fut Henry qui les tira de leurs regards passionnés.

_« Je vais monter Ténébreux »_

Et il partit en courant, vers les écuries où la propriétaire avait déjà scellé le cheval d'Henry. Emma vit qu'il montait parfaitement bien et félicita son fils qui lui demanda de monter elle aussi, que ça ne faisait pas peur et que la Sauveuse n'a peur de rien.  
A ces mots, Emma ouvrit grand la bouche et se tourna vers Regina, qui la regardait avec un fin sourire. C'est alors que la blonde décida de monter à cheval. On lui choisit une monture de robe marron, avec une tache blanche sur le museau, déjà scellé. D'abord impressionnée, Emma mit un pied à l'étrier et monta gracieusement, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie.

_« Je suis impressionnée Shérif, moi qui croyais que vous alliez tomber »_ dit Regina, essayant de cacher un ton enjoliveur par un ton sec.

Emma ne s'en formalisa pas et voyant qu'Henry était loin d'elles, elle répondit à Regina qu'elle n'allait pas lui laisser le plaisir de lui faire du bouche à bouche si elle s'était cognée la tête. Ce qui fit rougir Regina, mais se ressaisit et se mirent à faire trotter leur monture.  
Voyant le mal être d'Emma, elle essaya de donner une bonne posture à la blonde :

_« Allons, allons, Shérif, une femme de loi sait magner l'épée mais pas un destrier ? Si votre père voyait cela … »_

_« Je ne suis pas autant de classe que vous lorsque je suis à cheval mais je vais vous montrer comment on galope »_

_« Miss Swan ne faites pas l'enfant, vous m'obligeriez à vous rattraper ! »_

_« Essayez un peu pour voir ! »_

Et Emma s'élança dans le pré en donnant des coups de talons à son cheval. Il allait vite, trop vite, si bien qu'Emma perdit le contrôle sur sa monture. « EMMA ! » cria Regina dont ce fut la première fois qu'elle l'appela par son prénom et galopa aussi vite pour la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle fut à hauteur de la blonde, elle lui ordonna de prendre sa main pour la rejoindre sur son cheval, auquel cas, la chute ferait mal, très mal.  
D'abord craintive, Emma prit la main de Regina qui la hissa non sans mal sur Antarès et s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Le cheval d'Emma ne s'arrêta de galoper lorsqu'il vit un point d'eau, tandis qu'Emma, toujours bien cramponnée aux hanches de Regina s'excusait d'avoir fait galoper le cheval aussi vite.

_« Oh oui vous pouvez vous excuser. Vous vouliez prouver quoi et à qui ? Hein ? Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Un cheval, lorsqu'il ne connait pas, à tendance à s'emballer ! »_

Antarès s'était remis à trotter, Emma ne relâchant pas son étreinte de la brune qui se trouvait un peu mal à l'aise au contact de la blonde. Ses mains sur les hanches de Regina, elle s'accrochait de plus belle en les enroulant autour de son ventre, resserrant encore un peu son étreinte, se rapprochant de Regina, le menton sur son épaule gauche, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux. Regina avait désormais les yeux clos et avait basculé sa tête en arrière tout en se laissant enfin aller.  
Si elles s'étaient retrouvées de face, sûr que Regina l'aurait embrassé, laissant libre court à ses pulsions, à ce rêve et à goûter véritablement à la peau du Shérif. Ce rêve l'avait frustré au plus haut point qu'elle ne savait plus distinguer le bien du mal. En sa présence, Regina ne contrôlait plus rien et même si elle faisait d'innombrables efforts pour reprendre le dessus, mais un jour ou l'autre, elle craquerait.

_« Je crois … qu'on devrait rentrer »_ dit finalement Regina dans un murmure

Se relevant, ses bras toujours autour du corps de la brune, Emma acquiesça avant de descendre, récupérer son cheval qui avait fait demi-tour.  
A son tour, Regina descendit pour être à hauteur de la blonde, tint la bride d'Antarès et elles marchèrent en direction de l'écurie.  
Regina n'osait pas regarder la blonde qui la scrutait. Que s'était-il bien passé sur ce cheval ? Un moment de faiblesse ? Une étreinte passionnée ? Ou simplement la peur d'Emma ? La brune se posait des tas de questions et ce moment l'avait encore plus troublée, elle qui n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus puisque le rêve l'était déjà. Le silence s'était installé entre les deux jeunes femmes, et c'était une habitude, mais la blonde le rompit :

_« Merci encore pour m'avoir sauvé »_

Regina regarda alors le Shérif : _«Je vous en prie … Même si j'ai sauvé votre mère de la même façon … »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Rien, j'en ai trop dit, nous sommes arrivées »_ et Regina hocha la tête en direction de l'écurie.

Elle s'était trahie et Emma ne manqua pas de lui demander de raconter l'histoire

_« Miss Swan ne soyez pas impertinente je vous prie ! »_ dit-elle avec un ton colérique

Lorsqu'Henry vint à leur rencontre, il enlaça la blonde, demandant comment cette leçon avec Regina s'était passé et elle répondit par l'affirmatif, masquant bien évidemment le fâcheux incident, ce qui fit sourire Regina.  
Il enlaça la brune pour lui dire au revoir et lança à Emma qu'il avait envie de hamburger, chez Granny, puis s'en alla à la voiture, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules à seules.

_« Retrouvez-moi ce soir ici. Je vous le ferai savoir … Emma »_

Regina s'en alla, laissant Emma hébétée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un rendez-vous clandestin après cette journée un peu bizarre mais fort agréable pour la blonde, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était accrochée à la brune. Ce parfum si enivrant, elle sentait encore l'odeur de Regina dans ses narines et se rendit compte qu'elle frissonnait non pas parce qu'elle avait froid, mais ce regard, Regina l'envoûtait et elle avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller, pas avec elle.  
Emma se dit alors à elle-même qu'il était temps de tirer tout cela au clair. Ce soir était le bon moment.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**


	6. A coeur ouvert

**Bonsoir à tous, je vous publie mon chapitre 6. J'ai quelques soucis privés et de famille depuis ces dernières 48h donc j'hésitais un peu à poster … Rien de grave mais ça fait un peu chier, vivement demain le travail !**

**Je voudrais dire merci à mes deux premiers fans, SwanQueen20 et Gottevil, vous me faites trop plaisir et trop rire dans vos messages, merci les coupains ;-)**

**Au fait, oui Cacahuète24, j'ai convertis SwanQueen20 à _50 Nuances de Grey _^^ (putain si je pouvais trouver un mec comme ça sérieux ….) et je le conseille, c'est bien écrit et je dois dire que ça m'a donné des idées, surtout pour les one-shot**

**Bien, la pub est passée lol, heu le prochain chapitre tardera malheureusement, je me suis aperçue que je n'étais pas satisfaite alors je vais le réécrire en faisant des ajouts à l'histoire Emma/Regina. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées pour la suite de ma one-shot _Sexe torride_ mais j'y travaille. Je fais de mon mieux.**

**Sur ce, passez un bon week-end, je le passerai au travail (et oui mon repos à moi est terminé) et à la semaine prochaine avec soit le 7e, soit la one-shot ;-)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : A cœur ouvert :**_

Le tonnerre grondait sur la plaine, l'orage n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Emma se demandait pourquoi Regina lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, chez elle aurait été mieux et elles seraient au sec. Elles se donnaient rendez-vous depuis une semaine, entre le port de Storybrooke, le puits, et puis maintenant cette écurie. Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Pourquoi spécialement cet endroit ?

_« Le déluge ne va pas tarder à arriver Regina ! »_

_« Je sais … »_ répondit-elle les yeux fermés

Regina humait l'air, ça sentait la terre mouillée, il n'allait donc pas tarder à pleuvoir. La blonde la détaillait, elle était encore plus sublime avec son manteau ouvert, laissant apparaitre une robe unie noire, une ceinture avec un cygne en guise de boucle, ce qui fit sourire Emma. Swan signifiait cygne en anglais, c'était comme … un signe ? Trêves de plaisanteries pensa-t-elle, si Regina lui avait donné rendez-vous c'était pour lui parler, et elle attendait sûrement le bon moment pour elle. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau étaient lisses, et elle portait toujours son rouge à lèvres. Combien de fois avait-elle regardé ces lèvres pulpeuses, Emma ne saurait dire, mais on aurait dit un papillon attiré par une flamme.

_« J'ai sauvé votre mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Son cheval allait trop vite et elle risquait de se blesser si elle tombait, voire pire … Puis j'ai su qu'elle était Blanche-Neige, fille du Roi Léopold. Plus tard il demanda ma main, ma mère accepta sans que je dise quoi que ce soit … »_

Emma l'écoutait attentivement, la brune avait l'air bouleversé, et la pluie qui menaçait de tomber n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter. Elle était sous la toiture de l'écurie, tandis qu'Emma était restée dehors, à deux mètres de Regina. Elle l'écoutait raconter ce qui semblait être un douloureux souvenir pour Regina elle regardait les pieds de la blonde, puis remonta graduellement son regard pour s'arrêter au niveau des hanches de la blonde. Emma avait les mains dans les poches de son jean et ne stoppait pas son regard de la brune.

Elle raconta qu'avant d'épouser le roi Léopold, et avant de sauver Blanche-Neige, elle était tombée amoureuse … d'un garçon d'écurie. Il s'appelait Daniel. Rien qu'à l'énoncé de ce prénom, Regina avait les yeux embués de larmes, mais les retint pour continuer son récit. Devant ses parents, surtout sa mère, Regina avait un ton détaché pour ce Daniel, voire limite hautain. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, dans cette écurie – oui mais celle des contes de fées – c'était pour flirter et roucouler.

La pluie commençait à tomber à grosses gouttes, Emma était vite trempée, mais qu'importe, elle ne bougeait pas et écoutait Regina parler. La voix suave de la brune l'envoûtait, son air grave et triste lui donnait un autre visage, ce n'était plus la Reine qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais une femme qui était en train de se mettre à nue, qui aimait avoir le Shérif à ses côtés et qui se dévoilait sans détour.

Puis, Daniel la demanda en mariage et décidèrent de s'enfuir pour échapper à Cora. Blanche les avait interrompus, puis Regina lui fit promettre de ne pas le dire à Cora. Le lendemain soir, Daniel et Regina étaient sur le départ, lorsque Cora leur barra le chemin. Et là, ce fut le drame … Puisque pour Cora, l'amour était une faiblesse, elle décida de tuer le bien aimé de Regina, juste en lui arrachant le cœur et en le mettant en cendres …

Emma n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles … Regina tourna les talons et entra dans l'écurie, à l'endroit exact où Daniel avait péri, ce qui fit avancer Emma aussi, à quelques pas de Regina. Elle était encore sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait pas à de telles révélations de la part de la brune. Regina avait donc franchi un cap important et il lui sembla qu'elle lui plaisait encore plus. Elle avait enfin ouvert son cœur, mais c'était pour révéler qu'elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et que malgré tout, elle ne s'en était jamais remise. Ce devait être quelqu'un de bien ce Daniel, pensa Emma. Regina devait respirer le bonheur, mais il lui a été enlevé. C'est injuste.  
Regina, dans son monde, ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait et elle ne pouvait rien contrôler. Elle pleurait parce que ce souvenir était tellement douloureux qu'elle l'avait enfoui tellement profondément que même à chaque anniversaire de la mort de Daniel, elle essayait de faire en sorte que cette journée soit la plus normale possible. Elle pleurait aussi parce qu'il lui manquait, parce qu'elle l'avait aimé comme jamais elle n'avait aimé, mais parce qu'aussi elle s'était enfin libérée de ce poids qui lui pesait énormément.  
Emma la regardait, ne savait quoi dire, elle était comme clouée au sol même si elle avait froid en étant trempée. Puis son regard croisa celui de Regina. Elle était comme subjuguée par la beauté que la brune dégageait, même si les larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues, elle était merveilleuse. Elles se regardaient si intensément, qu'il sembla que le temps s'était arrêté, il n'y avait plus qu'elles dans cette écurie, comme une sorte de bulle. Emma s'avança et lui prit la main pour la consoler. Elles ne parlaient pas, juste leurs regards disaient tout. Emma déglutit et s'approcha encore un peu plus de la Reine. Ce moment était divin, Regina ne bougeait plus et retenait sa respiration. La blonde avait désormais les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Regina, cette dernière sur le t-shirt mouillé de la blonde qui lui collait à la peau, laissant le plaisir des yeux pour elle de voir qu'Emma pointait. Peut-être était-ce dû au froid ou du vêtement mouillé par la pluie, ou par l'excitation, Regina avait envie de goûter à la poitrine du Shérif. Elle caressa alors le bras de la blonde, celle-ci tenait Regina par les hanches.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_ demanda Emma dans un murmure

_« Chhhtt »_ répondit Regina qui s'empara des lèvres de la blonde.

Leur baiser fut au départ timide, puis s'intensifia, resserrant également leur étreinte, se collant un peu plus l'une contre l'autre, Regina ouvrit la bouche qui donna à Emma le signal et leur langue s'entremêlèrent, jouant l'une avec l'autre. Leur baiser devint plus sauvage, plus passionné mais ne desserrant pas leur étreinte. Puis, lorsque l'air devint insuffisant, se relâchèrent en étant front contre front, yeux fermés.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça »_ s'excusa Regina

_« Je … C'était … Je dois avouer … C'était … Imprévisible. »_ répondit Emma troublée au plus haut point

_« Je ne voulais pas semer le trouble, c'était une pulsion mais en même temps … »_

_« Regina, non. S'il te plait … Ne dis rien ! J'ai … besoin de réfléchir. Pardonne-moi »_

Emma s'en alla en courant, probablement jusqu'à sa voiture, laissant Regina encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

**_~OoO~_**

Depuis quelques jours, Emma et Regina s'évitaient et se lançaient leurs piques habituelles comme mécanisme de défense et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, si bien qu'Emma n'avait de cesse de penser au baiser qu'elles avaient échangé dans les écuries et cela l'avait laissé pantelante, frustrée. Après tout, elle avait ce jeu avec la brune parce qu'elle avait rêvé d'elle, et qu'elle voulait savoir où étaient ses limites, ainsi que celles de Regina. Les limites étant été franchies, Emma était soudain terrifiée par ce que pourrait être la suite des évènements. Cette brune l'envoûtait, il n'y avait pas à dire, et ce baiser avait été merveilleux, doux et passionné, mais cela l'effrayait. Était-ce bien ou mal ? Était-ce moral ? Elle était perdue et elle ne saurait dire quel était l'état dans lequel se trouvait Regina ? Était-elle en colère ? Triste ? Déçue ? Tout ceci était devenu confus.  
Néanmoins, un matin, alors qu'elle était encore endormie, Emma s'arrêta net en entrant dans son bureau. Elle était là, Regina était assise sur son bureau, les jambes croisées, ces belles jambes galbées, fines et musclées au niveau des mollets. Elle portait une jupe crayon grise, des talons noirs et sa chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Son regard était intense, Emma déglutit et s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir et frôla sans s'en rendre compte la jambe de la brune qui frissonna aussitôt.  
Les yeux dans les yeux, Emma avança sa chaise pour être collée au bureau, Regina n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_« Je crois que tu es assise sur mes dossiers »_ finit par dire la blonde qui ne quittait pas les yeux noisette de la brune.

Regina sourit et lui répondit qu'elle n'allait pas bouger. Puis, Emma détacha son regard du sien et le balada jusqu'aux jambes de la brune. On aurait dit qu'elle avait envie de la toucher mais se l'interdisait.

_« Tu peux toucher si tu veux »_ répondit la brune comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ce qu'elle fit, d'abord timidement, puis caressa les jambes de Regina. D'humeur féline, celle-ci se délectait du trouble qu'elle provoquait chez le Shérif. Puis, elle posa délicatement ses pieds sur les cuisses d'Emma, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal avec ses talons. Elle s'offrait désormais à Emma, celle-ci caressant plus sensuellement ses jambes, remontant jusqu'aux cuisses et les caressa à travers le bout de tissu.  
Emma avait envie de lui arracher cette jupe pour la caresser encore et encore, peut-être même jusqu'à la goûter. Elle se leva alors, étant entre les jambes de la brune, se mettant à sa hauteur pour finir par écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Tu me rends dingue … Hmmmh »_ soupira Emma

Leurs langues jouaient, se goutaient, Emma mis alors ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, la caressant à travers cette chemise. Regina mit alors ses jambes autour des hanches de la blonde, les resserrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle écrase son entre-jambe contre le pubis du Shérif qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Soudain, Regina s'écarta d'Emma, descendit du bureau et marcha en direction de la sortie avant de dire en tournant la tête :

_« Juste retour des choses Miss Swan ! Travaillez bien ! »_ lança la brune avec un magnifique sourire et un clin d'œil, laissant Emma abasourdie par le revirement brutal de situation.


	7. Lutte intérieure

**Salut à toutes et à toutes ! Comme je vous l'avais dit la semaine dernière, je voulais remanier mon chapitre 7 ... Ceci étant fait depuis ... 5 minutes (lol), et comme je suis hyper hyper satisfaite, je vous le poste ! Pardon du retard, entre le boulot, la fatigue et autre, pu trop d'énergie mais je ne vous abandonne pas, je mets simplement un peu plus de temps que prévu ...  
**

**Heu pour la suite de ma OS, j'y travaille, j'y travaille, un peu de patience les SwanQueener ^^ **

**Pour Gottevil : j'espère que ça plaira à monsieur, j'ai vraiment essayé de travailler sur les émotions ;-)**

**Je sais ... Vous allez me détester mdrrr mais m'en ficheeuuuh ! J'aime vous faire languir ^^**

**Allez, enjoy les loulous ! ;-)  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Lutte intérieure**_

Ayant besoin de réfléchir, elle prit sa voiture et arriva inconsciemment au port de Storybrooke. Lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture, elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc, ce même banc où elles s'asseyaient toutes les deux pour leurs rendez-vous manitaux clandestins. Sentant son sang bouillir dans ses tempes, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-elle vraiment fait cela ? L'avait-elle planté comme ça sans rien dire d'autre que "Travaillez bien" ?!  
Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle était le Shérif bon sang de bois, c'était elle l'autorité, mais il fallait admettre que Regina la surplantait. Bon sang, cette femme l'envoûtait et elle la désirait. Comment ne pas la désirer d'ailleurs ? Celui qui prétendrait le contraire serait soit fou, soit aveugle. Et ce rêve ne l'aidait en rien à se contrôler. Si Regina n'avait pas arrêté, que ce serait-il passé ? Nul doute possible, elle aurait fait l'amour à Regina sur ce bureau. La question est, le voulait-elle aussi ? Pourtant c'est elle qui l'a embrassé la première, dans cette écurie, c'est elle encore qui lui a fait des avances, en étant assise sur son bureau avec une voix suave et coquine. Nul doute, elle en avait également envie, mais pourquoi tant de retenue ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se laisser aller pour une fois dans sa vie ?  
Certes, Regina lui avait parlé de Daniel ... et il fallait reconnaitre que c'était un grand pas en avant pour la brune. Ses yeux ... elle était tellement bouleversée, elle n'avait peut-être jamais conté cela avec quiconque, et cela a dû lui faire un tel soulagement, que peut-être ce baiser était comme pour la remercie d'être là pour elle. Mais il y avait plus que ça, Emma en était persuadée et elle allait faire sauter cette carapace.

Elle l'admirait tellement ... Même sans pouvoir, Regina avait beaucoup de prestance, d'autorité, de charme et de sex appeal. Une femme austère et hautaine en apparence mais une femme avec ses failles, ses qualités et ses défauts. Mais surtout ses qualités ... Regina était ce qu'elle avait été au pays des contes de fées, mais au fond elle avait appris à la connaitre, à passer du temps avec elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle devait être bien malheureuse au fond. Des tragédies, de la vengeance, une confiance bafouée, certes cela ne la dédouanait en aucun cas de toutes les attrocités qu'elle avait commise, mais nous sommes ici à Storybrooke alors essayons de faire un effort.

Graham ... Emma avait oublié Graham ... Pouvait-elle vraiment le lui pardonner ? Pourquoi ressasser le passé, faire table rase n'est pas dans ses cordes ? Si, bien entendu, et Regina avait tellement changé, on aurait dit qu'elle avait plusieurs visages et ne savait pas à quel moment apparaitraient chacun d'eux. Une chose était sûre c'est que Regina Mills avait beaucoup changé, s'était adoucie même et elle n'oubliais pas le fait qu'elle était extrêmement sensuelle et sexuelle. Ce qui venait de se passer était chaud, et Emma se sentait vraiment très frustrée. Comment avait-elle pu la laisser là dans cet état alors qu'elle savait très exactement ce qu'elle voulait ? Comment avait-elle pu ? Emma avait mouillé sa petite culotte et ne voulait qu'une chose : que Regina Mills aille jusqu'au bout et assouvisse son fantasme, ou plutôt son envie ?

Cependant, des questions jaillissaient ça et là, à savoir les réactions de tout le monde, ainsi que d'Henry ... Regina se préoccupait beaucoup de la réaction de son fils, mais Emma comptait bien lui enlever ces questions de la tête. Il fallait agir sur l'émotion et Emma était quand même quelqu'un d'impulsif, à l'instar de la Reine qui était plutôt réfléchie bien que parfois elle devait tuer juste parce qu'elle en avait envie. En général elle était réfléchie, calculatrice, Regina était une maniaque du contrôle et auto-destructrice par moment ...  
Mais c'était une très belle femme, un regard perçant qui déstabilisait Emma à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux même si elle avait toujours pensé que les plus beaux étaient les siens ... vert émeraude. Les yeux de Regina avaient un côté coquin et charnel qui l'avait fait craqué pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, sa jupe retroussée faisant voir ses jambes, son regard dans le sien, elle l'avait excité même avant qu'elle ne la touche. Stop ! Il ne fallait pas se perdre là-dedans, sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien ... Il fallait cependant la voir ...

_"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"_ se demanda-t-elle à haute voix

Garée devant le manoir Mills, Emma se demandait pourquoi elle avait conduit jusqu'ici. Décidément, sa voiture la porte toute seule à certains endroits sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit ...  
Voulant discuter avec la brune, Emma prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte ... personne ... Elle regarda par la fenêtre, la maison semblait vide. Où pouvait-elle être ? Elle ne va presque plus à la mairie, une fois seulement pour condamner le passage souterrain, mais plus depuis un bail. Soudain, Emma se souvint que Regina adorait lire dans le jardin, sur le banc à l'abri de son pommier. Elle contourna donc la maison et vit la plus belle des femmes, dans une robe grise, cintrée, un livre à main étendue de tout son long, ses jambes repliées, pieds nus, Regina était tellement belle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa des tas de choses. Le pourquoi du comment elle était arrivée à désirer cette femme ... Elle se doutait bien que Regina avait dû avoir bon nombres d'amants et de maîtresses au pays des contes de fées, des servantes ou des gardes, elle avait donc plus d'expérience qu'elle sur le sujet, mais Emma ne pouvait le contrôler. Elle n'avait aimé que le père d'Henry, et avait failli tâter du bâton dans le pénitencier pour femme de Talahassee, mais s'était très bien défendue, cassant au passage le nez de son assaillante.

De toute sa vie, Emma n'avait jamais eu d'attrait pour une femme, mais lorsqu'on voit la beauté de Regina, il est difficile de résister. De plus, leurs derniers échanges avait été pour le moins surprenants, agréables même, qu'elle l'avait trouvé attirante, très très attirante. Peut-être que le rêve avait quelque chose avoir avec tout ceci, peut-être que cela avait été tout bonnement naturel entre elles, qu'il fallait peut-être se laisser aller.

Le shérif était éblouit par la beauté que dégageait Regina. Lisant son livre, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Emma et elle était un peu mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir signalé qu'elle était là. Mais elle ressentait quelque chose en voyant la brune sous cet arbre, un livre à la main. Des papillons dans son ventre peut-être, ou était-ce la magie entre elles ? Emma ne savait que penser de tout cela, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'émotions pour une femme. Bien sûr qu'il ne fallait pas mettre des mots sur ça mais c'était intense et torride à la fois, bien qu'elles n'aient pas encore franchies le pas mais le Shérif pensa que c'était pour bientôt. L'attirance qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre était telle depuis tout à l'heure qu'Emma avait du mal à contrôler tout ça.

Puis, Regina leva les yeux et vit Emma plantée au milieu du jardin, comme toujours les mains dans les poches de son jean et s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle trouvait cette façon de se tenir horripilante, mais incroyablement sexy. Depuis leur première rencontre, Regina avait été intriguée par l'assurance et l'aplomb de cette jeune femme. Après tout, l'avoir menacé deux fois en douze heure n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et Emma était restée à Storybrooke, se rapprochant peu à peu d'Henry pour brise la malédiction, malgré elle.  
Regina avait eu bon nombre d'amants, ainsi que de maîtresses, des servantes. Elle avait donc goûté à la peau d'une femme, mais elle se remémora son rêve et déclara intérieurement que la peau d'Emma Swan devait être douce et qu'elle avait envie d'y goûter. Cet attrait était si soudain pour elle et n'avait rien vu venir jusqu'à ce fameux soir dans l'écurie ... Peut-être avait-elle fait cela par dépit, pour oublier définitivement Daniel ou parce que, et Regina avait du mal à se l'avouer, parce que c'était Emma Swan tout simplement ... Cette blonde était la fille de Mary-Margaret, comment pouvait-elle avoir un quelconque attrait ? Mary la tuerait c'est indéniable ... Mais peut-être que non finalement ... Blanche avait été on ne peut plus compréhensive en s'effaçant, lorsqu'elle avait interrompue leur conversation dans le bureau d'Emma ... Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose ? Ou peut-être pas sinon elle l'aurait brûlé vive ... Pourquoi avoir tant peur de Blanche ? Sa belle-fille avait montré de l'assurance au fil des ans, et malgré tout elle s'était demandé si toute cette histoire s'était passée autrement ? Et si ... Et si Blanche n'avait pas fauté ? Et si Daniel n'était pas mort ? Aurait-elle connu Emma ? Non, non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela, et ce n'était en aucun cas incestueux, Blanche et elle n'avaient pas le même sang, elle n'avait donc rien à se reprocher.

Ces émotions, elle les ressentait et cet assaut sur elle quelques heures auparavant l'avait fortement excité mais elle voulait que le Shérif voit ce que cela fait d'être laissée sur le carreau à un moment aussi intense et torride. Elle ne sait pas comment elle avait pu partir ainsi, mais c'était chose faite, aimer n'était pas chose facile, tout de même elle se sentait en sécurité avec Emma ... Son contact l'électrisait, ses yeux vert comme l'émeraude étaient magnifiques et elle paria même sur le fait qu'elle avait quelques tâches de rousseur. Regina trouvait cela fort joli mais trouva alors Emma Swan belle ... Une chevelure dorée, des fesses assez musclées dans ce jean moulant, des bras assez fins mais musclés aussi, bref Emma Swan avait un corps d'athlète et Regina arpenta les courbes de son corps comme pour la déshabiller du regard.

_"Tu n'as pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois ..."_ dit Regina en refermant son livre et en se levant, pieds nus dans l'herbe bien tondue.

_"Tu es une femme extrêmement frustrante ..."_

_"Oui ... Je sais ..."_ répondit Regina un sourire aux coins des lèvres _"Que me vaut ce plaisir à part m'espionner dans mon jardin ... ?"_

_"Tu le sais très bien ... Mais puisqu'il faut que je te fasse un dessin, tu m'as planté là !"_

_"Tu l'as bien fait l'autre soir ..."_ rétorqua Regina qui s'était levée, Emma avait donc avancé dans sa direction

Emma soupira et lui répondit que son baiser fut si soudain qu'elle avait été perdue à ce moment-là, et que ça n'avait rien d'irrespectueux envers l'autre femme. La brune se calma donc, ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Emma vit de la sérénité dans son regard. Regina invita donc Emma à passer la journée avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta mais il lui sembla que Regina faisait comme si rien ne c'était passé entre elles. Leur tendre baiser dans cette écurie et ensuite le moment charnel, intense et sexuel qui avait régné dans le commissariat, quelques heures auparavant.

Le Sex on the beach coulait à flot, Emma avait appris à en faire peu après sa sortie de prison, un petit boulot de serveuse, et fit profiter de ses talents à Regina qui trouva le cocktail fort bon et cela détendait l'atmosphère encore plus. L'alcool avait le don de délier les langues et les deux jeunes femmes étaient très à l'aise l'une envers l'autre, oubliant carrément leur rêve - Emma ne sachant pas que Regina savait qu'elles étaient connectées - et abordaient tous les sujets de conversation avec réelle facilité, Regina faisant au mieux pour garder son naturelle austérité mais plus elle buvait, plus l'alcool lui montait à la tête. Il faisait également une magnifique journée, les deux jeunes femmes étaient couchées dans l'herbe du jardin de la Reine, celle-ci avait préparé quelques sandwichs et ressentaient de plus en plus la température monter.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, une barre monumentale lui traversait le front, signe de gueule de bois. Où était-elle ? Dans un lit, ça d'accord mais lequel ? Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit à sa gauche le corps d'une femme à demie nue. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus ni ses bottes, ni son débardeur ... Elle comprit vite que la femme qui dormait à ses côtés n'était qu'autre que Regina. Emma émit un grognement et se retourna vivement sur le lit pour se mettre sur le dos.

_"Quelle grâce ..."_ grogna Regina

_"Comment sommes-nous montées jusqu'ici ?"_ répondit Emma en se mettant la main sur le front, comme pour écraser ce mal de tête.

_"Si je le savais ..." _répondit la brune qui se retourna vers la blonde._ "Je me souviens juste d'avoir enlevé tes vêtements, tu avais chaud et c'est pas bon de dormir tout habillé ..."_

_"Je vois ça ..."_ répondit la blonde un sourire carnassier même si le mal de tête tapait, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Regina au ciel.

Puis, le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, yeux dans les yeux, Regina arpentait les courbes de la blonde tandis que cette dernière déglutissait chaque fois que son regard se posait sur la belle poitrine de la brune.

_"Tu es belle ..."_ murmura Emma mais remarqua une certaine lutte intérieure de la part de la Reine.

En effet, Regina luttait entre le coeur et la raison. Fallait-il lutter ? Fallait-il se laisser aller ? Emma aussi était belle, sa chevelure dorée était en bataille, comme si c'était un après coït. Ses biceps, sa peau blanche et ses yeux vert. Emma Swan était aussi une belle femme et au départ elle l'avait détesté parce qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, parce que sa voiture jaune immonde faisait un bruit assourdissant, parce que sa chevelure dorée était d'un blond éclatant comme les blés, parce qu'elle éduquait Henry différemment d'elle avec sucreries et nourriture grasse. Mais en fait, elle avait du respect pour Emma Swan, avec un attrait qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher. Pourquoi ? Cela ne pouvait pas être la fin heureuse de la Reine. La Reine et la Sauveuse ... Non, non, non et non ! Regina se l'interdisait, même si Emma Swan était désormais dans son lit, à moitié nue, elle essayait de ne pas craquer, elle luttait pour ne pas que son rêve se réalise.  
Pourtant elle voulait goûter au fruit défendu, elle voulait à tout prix lécher la peau qui devait être douce d'Emma et cela la rendait folle. Folle de rage parce qu'elle résistait, mais parce qu'aussi elle en avait terriblement envie. Son bas ventre frétillait d'envie, des picotements jaillissaient de tout son être, mais il ne fallait pas faire cela ... Que dirait Henry ? Et les deux idiots ? Blanche lui crèverait les yeux c'était indéniables. Pourtant elles avaient échangé un baiser ... deux fois ! Deux fois en même pas une semaine et l'intensité augmentait à chaque fois.

Emma lisait en Regina, à ce moment-là, comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle y voyait l'excitation mais aussi l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Emma ne savait pas très bien où est-ce qu'elle allait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle y allait droit dedans.

_"Ne fais pas ça ..."_

C'est tout ce que Regina avait pu dire, Emma ne lâchait pas son regard sur la brune, se faisant de plus en plus intense, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Regina la dévorait des yeux, la blonde savait qu'elle en avait terriblement envie mais voulait à tout prix que la Reine fasse le premier pas. Elle en était sûre désormais : elle sentait la douce chaleur dans on intimité, n'avait qu'une envie : sauter sur l'ancienne mairesse pour assouvrir cette envie grandissante mais laisser aller la brune à son rythme. Elle était sur le point de craquer, Emma le savait, elle le sentait, elle n'avait qu'à lire dans ses yeux, Regina luttait avec elle-même mais la chaleur qui l'entourait lui disait de faire tomber cette barrière et d'assouvrir son besoin bestial qui était en elle.

C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes au passage.

_"Shérif Swan ... Déjà ? Merde, pardon Henry, j'arrive !"_

Emma sauta du lit, se rhabilla en toute vitesse en disant qu'elle avait oublié l'heure et qu'il fallait aller chercher Henry à l'école, s'excusa et s'en alla tellement vite que la brune n'eut pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, et la laissant plus frustrée que jamais.

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


	8. Passionnément

**Bonsoir à vous, il n'est pas tout à fait minuit et comme j'ai bien avancé, voici le chapitre 8 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, c'est venu naturellement. J'en avais marre de vous faire languir, surtout après ce chapitre 7 si frustrant mdrrrr !**

**Ah oui, je passe la fic en Rated M ! Et oui ... ^^**

**Bonne nuit et bon week-end (encore au boulot pour moi :( )**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Passionnément**_

Elle sonna à la porte de Regina, attendant qu'elle ouvre pour savoir où est-ce qu'elles en étaient. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la brune l'avait laissé là, dans ce bureau, plus frustrée que jamais, alors qu'elle avait juste eu peur, ce jour-là, dans les écuries, après leur premier baiser. L'émotion était plus forte que la raison, elle avait planté Regina quelques heures auparavant alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer Elle le savait, Regina aurait écouté son cœur et l'aurait embrassé si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Son mal de tête était passé, et était sortie, après dîner, après avoir couché son fils, prétextant qu'elle avait du travail. David lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose avant tout, Emma lui répondant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir si cette tâche n'était pas accomplie ce soir. En effet, elle aurait tourné dans son lit jusqu'à l'obsession. Il fallait qu'elle la voit, qu'elle la touche jusqu'à peut-être … la goûter … Elle repensa aussi à leurs rendez-vous secrets … C'était si intime, les endroits particuliers choisis par Regina elle-même …

~OoO~

_« Regina ? »_

_« Je suis là … J'arpentais les environs pour vois si nous étions seules »_

_« Aucun risque, ne vous inquiétez pas »_

La brune était plus belle que jamais. Un jean, des bottes, un chemisier bleu turquoise, et ses lèvres …. Emma adorait les lèvres de Regina. Toujours aussi sexy pensa la blonde mais se racla la gorge et regarda Regina qui s'avançait vers elle tel un chat avançant sur une souris. Accoudée au puits, Emma lui demanda pourquoi ce lieu, Regina lui répondit que ce jour-là, ce fut le premier jour du reste de sa vie lorsqu'elle sauva la blonde et sa belle-fille.

_« Oui, j'affectionne cet endroit désormais, et y être avec vous me rassure encore plus »_

_« Ah oui ? »_ répondit Emma qui s'était rapprochée de Regina

Elles se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et le silence s'installa entre elles, la brune regardait la commissure du décolleté d'Emma, tandis que celle-ci étudiant les lèvres de l'ancienne mairesse. Mais Regina rompit le silence :

_« Vous savez, j'ai tenté de tuer ma mère une fois … En fait je l'avais juste envoyé dans un autre monde … Le pays des Merveilles … »_

_« Heu comme dans … Alice … »_

_« Oui. Gold m'avait donné un miroir qui devait l'expédier je ne sais où, ce qui a été fait et le miroir s'est brisé, sans possibilité de retour. Un portail si vous voulez »_

Emma essayait de digérer les paroles de Regina, cela lui aurait semblé surréaliste il y a quelques temps, mais à présent, elle y croyait et elle avait de la magie en elle, elle l'avait même utilisé … deux fois ! Tandis que Regina lui narrait une partie de sa vie, le Shérif ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Regina était si à l'aise avec elle tout à coup. Pourquoi elle lui confiait aussi des choses sur elle, alors que depuis qu'elle la connait, la Reine voulait tout sauf la paix …  
A présent qu'elle avait apprivoisé la Reine, il fallait qu'elle la garde dans cet état d'esprit.

Elles restèrent à parler de Regina, puis de tout et de rien, et décrétèrent qu'elles raconteraient tour à tour quelque chose sur elles. Cela dura toute la semaine, jusqu'à ce fameux soir dans l'écurie où Regina lâcha le plus lourd secret, celui qu'Emma attendait par-dessus tout …

~OoO~

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Emma sortit de son rêve et regarda la brune intensément

_« Emma ? Je … Je ne m'attendais pas à … »_

_« Je sais … »_ coupa Emma dans un murmure. _« Puis-je entrer ? »_

La brune laissa passer le Shérif et ferma la porte derrière elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

_« Regina … Il faut qu'on parle. Je suis désolée de vous avoir planté là mais … »_

Cette fois, Régina avait investi l'espace personnel d'Emma, on aurait dit que leurs lèvres se touchaient tellement qu'elles étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Puis, Emma leva ses mains et, sans toucher la brune, fit les contours de son corps, Regina brûlait d'envie d'avoir ces mains-là sur elle qu'elle lâcha un gémissement.

Soudain, Regina recula et tourna les talons en direction du salon mais Emma empoigna le bras de l'ancienne mairesse qui se retourna :

_« Oh Emma … »_

C'est alors que la brune pris le visage du Shérif dans ses deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, leur langue se touchait et la blonde put alors poser ses mains sur les courbes de sa belle. Tout doucement, elle les posa sur les hanches de Regina, puis celle-ci descendit l'une de ses mains dans le dos de la blonde. Leur baiser prit fin lorsqu'elles manquèrent d'air, front contre front, Emma ouvra les yeux pour contempler une femme qui avait manifestement perdu pied. Et elle avait raison, Regina ne savait plus quoi penser et décida de se laisser aller. Elle déposa chastement un baiser sur les lèvres du Shérif, puis dans le cou et les caresses reprirent, dans ce couloir, puis entre deux baisers :

_« Mmmh … la … la chambre … »_

Regina la prit par la main et elles montèrent les escaliers tout en se pelotant. En effet, Emma ne put s'empêcher de toucher les fesses de la brune, la jupe qu'elle portait la moulait parfaitement.

_« Si tu savais comme tes fesses me donnent faim »_ dit Emma tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de craquer ce qui fit glousser Regina

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en haut des marches, la blonde la prit dans ses bras, tandis que dos à elle, Regina prenait plaisir de la bouche de sa partenaire dans son cou. Sa tête en arrière, elle gémit lorsqu'Emma balada ses mains sur son corps.  
Le désir les entraina à droite et gauche du couloir, se cognant aux murs de part en part**_ (note de l'auteur … Oui, oui le clip Try de P!nk m'a inspiré ^^)_**, puis arrivèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Regina. C'était une chambre assez simple, un grand lit, deux tables de chevet, une grande fenêtre, et une salle de bain. C'est main dans la main qu'elles franchirent le seuil, Emma fermant la porte derrière elle, la brune se retourna et souria à pleine dent. Les yeux brûlants de désir, la blonde voulu se jeter sur elle, lorsque la brune s'approcha doucement, sensuellement, avec un déhanché torride, puis colla le Shérif contre la porte.

_« Alors Shérif, vous êtes cernée … »_ murmura-t-elle

Emma déglutit et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Regina mais les retira d'un coup de hanche

_« Non miss Swan … je vous interdis de me toucher pendant que je vous ferai l'amour … »_ lui susurra-t-elle

_« Regina … »_ souffla Emma qui sentait monter le désir en elle

Regina lui prit la main et l'attira jusqu'au lit. Lorsqu'Emma vit avec quelle intensité la brune la regardait, le rouge lui monta aux joues et Regina s'attaqua violemment aux lèvres de la blonde si bien qu'elles basculèrent sur le lit, Regina au-dessus d'elle, continuaient leur baiser si ardent, qu'on aurait dit que leurs lèvres s'embrasaient.  
Puis, elles détachèrent leurs lèvres, Emma contempla la brune au-dessus d'elle et elle vit que Regina mourait d'envie de la goûter, de la posséder. La brune se releva ensuite, ce qui fit asseoir la blonde.

_« Comme tu es belle »_ lâcha Emma qui fit rougir Regina

Ne perdant pas le contrôle, Regina se rapprocha doucement et ôta à la blonde son débardeur. Sa chevelure dorée resplendissait dans cette chambre où il n'y avait que la lune qui les éclairait. Elle embrassa la blonde et fit parcourir ses mains sur son corps d'athlète, caressa sa poitrine et remarqua que la blonde avait du goût concernant les dessous. Un petit soutien-gorge bleu ciel sans armature qui épousait parfaitement ses petits seins. Elle se mit alors à lécher le lobe de son oreille, son cou, lui soutirant quelques gémissements, et passa ses mains dans le dos d'Emma pour dégrafer le bout de tissu qui libéra ses seins. La brune les palpa, les sous-pesa puis en prit un en bouche, malaxant l'autre, entrainant Emma sur le lit, couchée sur le dos. Regina lui faisait du bien et elle aimait ça.  
Puis, la brune se releva, enleva délicatement son haut, et dégrafa sensuellement sa jupe qui excitait grandement Emma. Elle aurait voulu le faire elle-même mais Regina y était fermement opposée. Emma pensa que Regina n'était pas tout à fait prête à se laisser toucher, encore moins par elle. Tout en la regardant se déshabiller sensuellement, la blonde ouvrit la bouche, formant un « o » quant au superbe déhanché de la Reine pour libérer cette jupe de son corps qui glissa à terre avec facilité.  
Désormais en sous-vêtements, Regina enleva un talon et le montra à Emma Swan :

_« Je te fais grâce de ceci ou tu préfères avec ? »_

_« Je … heu … Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurai violé »_ articula Emma avec un peu de mal

_« Mais c'est moi qui mène la danse beauté »_ répondit Regina avec un sourire et des yeux ardents de désir

Elle enleva donc son autre talon avant de laisser tomber le premier lourdement sur le sol et avança jusqu'au lit où Emma était assise, regardant les moindres faits et gestes de la brune. Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un chaste baiser, puis entraina la blonde avec elle, sur le lit. Tandis qu'Emma remontait, Regina s'avança à quatre pattes, s'allongea sur elle et regarda de haut en bas, le corps parfait et athlétique du Shérif, soudain elle prit sauvagement possession de ses lèvres, cela avait assez duré, il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. N'écoutant que ses envies et désirs, Regina caressa sensuellement le corps de la blonde, massant ses mamelons, lui soutirant quelques gémissements, puis, en un seul mouvement de doigt, mit sa culotte en lambeau.

_« J'espère que tu ne tenais pas à ce dessous »_ demanda Regina qui l'embrassait de plus belle tout en faisant gémir encore plus Emma.

Elle se mit à lécher langoureusement le corps du Shérif, de haut en bas, s'arrêtant jusqu'au nombril, remontant jusqu'à son cou tout en malaxant ses seins, puis balada sa mains sur les cuisses du Shérif, caressant l'aine et fit entrer un doigt dans son sexe.

_« Hmmm Shérif vous êtes si mouillée … »_

La brune fit de petits va et vient, la respiration d'Emma se saccadait, mit son pouce sur son clitoris qui fit pousser à Emma un cri qui donna le signal pour la brune … Elle introduit alors son deuxième doigt, faisait des va et vient dans le vagin de la blonde tout en faisant également des cercles sur le clitoris avec son pouce et se remit à embrasser sauvagement Emma.  
Leur rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, Emma se perdit alors de mettre ses deux mains sur les fesses de la brune, lui indiquant qu'il fallait qu'elle accélère le mouvement. Ce qu'elle fit, et Emma ne put se contenir et pu jouir sans retenue tandis que Regina grogna dans le cou de sa belle.  
Essayant de reprendre leur souffle, la brune voulu se détacher lorsqu'Emma la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant jusqu'à écarquiller les yeux noisette de l'ancienne mairesse.

_« Reste … Reste avec moi ... »_

Dans un murmure qui la fit frissonner, Regina capitula et elles restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, la brune humant le doux parfum du Shérif. Lorsque la brune vit qu'elle grelottait, elle mit l'édredon sur elles et s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


	9. Remise en question

**Bonjour, bonjour !  
**

**Je ne sais plus quand j'avais posté mon chapitre 8, donc en faisant des efforts puisque week-end oblige, je suis venue poster le chapitre 9 ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous était frustré et soulagé de voir qu'enfin elles ont finit par craquer. Néanmoins, une review qui m'a chagriné ... celle d'un "guest" qui a juste écrit "ah enfin !" ouais ... super quoi ... Comme si tu attendais juste qu'elles se grimpent dessus ... ^^' Ca fait super plaisir ... moi qui me casse la tête pour écrire chaque émotion que ressent l'autre ... Cela dit, merci à Gottevil pour son remontage de moral en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention à ce genre de commentaire. Je suis d'accord et je trouve que même sans sexe, si on arrive à faire passer une émotion chez le lecteur on a tout gagné ! Donc c'est mon objectif mdrrr !**

**Un clin d'oeil pour SwanQueen20 et Gottevil : promis y aura encore des passages HOT avec des talons mdrrr ! Je veux pas vous faire mourir de plaisir mais j'adore quand vous êtes à la limite de l'infarctus xD**

**Voilà pour la partie racontage de life, sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture, je ferai une pause dans la fic pour me consacrer à la suite de la OS "sexe torride". Je vous l'avais promis, je tiens toujours mes promesses ! ;-)**

**Enjoy et bonne semaine (qui est déjà bien entamée ^^)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Remise en question**_

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les rideaux de la chambre, Emma s'éveilla, tout sourire et tourna la tête et remarqua une place vide à ses côtés.

_« Regina ? »_

Puis elle entendit l'eau couler de la douche. En effet, Regina était sous l'eau chaude et elle repensa à cette folle nuit avec Emma. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle s'était lâchée, elle avait écouté son cœur, et ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. Devait-elle stopper tout ceci avant que ça dégénère ou devait-elle au contraire continuer à se lâcher ? Mais cela avait dégénéré … Et elle avait adoré … Entendre Emma gémir avait été l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle avait connu, puis elle ferma les yeux sous cette eau chaude et repensa à la peau de la blonde, sa langue dérivant sur son corps et cela l'excitait. Les mains contre le mur comme pour se tenir, Regina n'avait pas entendu la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, jusqu'à ce que des mains se posent sur son dos …  
La brune écarquilla les yeux mais ne se retourna pas. Les mains dans son dos la caressaient, partant de la nuque jusqu'aux reins de la brune qui lâcha un gémissement. Puis, Emma se colla à elle et pointait déjà par l'excitation de voir Regina nue sous cette douche, passa ses mains autour de ses hanches tout en embrassant son épaule gauche.

_« Emma … »_

Alors Emma continua ses caresses sur le corps de la brune, passant ses mains sur ses hanches, le ventre, remonta à la poitrine de Regina qui tenait fermement le mur tout en cambrant un peu plus son dos, sa croupe. Puis, la brune se retourna mais Emma prit les devant et la plaqua contre le mur de la douche, en faisant bien attention à ce que la passion qui la dévorait ne fasse pas de mal à sa belle.  
De ses baisers brûlants, Emma emportait Regina avec elle, la caressant, l'embrassant, la mordillant, la brune s'abandonnant entièrement au Shérif, dans cette douche où l'eau coulait encore.  
Les mains baladeuses de la blonde faisaient gémir Regina qui n'avait plus envie d'attendre. Manifestement, la blonde jouait avec ses nerfs et continuait de la couvrir de baisers, mordant son épaule, puis s'attaquant à ses seins, dévorant l'un, léchant l'autre, titillant ses mamelons avec seulement son pouce et son index, tout en arrachant des gémissements ou des cris de plaisir de la brune.  
Puis, Emma quitta les lèvres pulpeuses de la Reine, pour lécher son lobe de l'oreille, descendit sa main gauche sur le corps mouillé de Regina, tandis que l'autre main se tenait au mur, comme pour se retenir de tomber ou pire … Emma avait peur que ce ne soit un rêve … Elle introduit alors un doigt dans le sexe humide de la brune qui gémissait encore et encore, puis mis son deuxième doigt et fit des va et vient.

_« Tu es si belle … »_ souffla la blonde

_« Emma … Ha … je t'en prie … »_

_« Chhh … »_

Emma enleva soudainement ses doigts et descendit son visage tout en léchant le corps de Regina, s'arrêtant sur le nombril puis, se mettant à genou, leva la jambe de la brune pour la mettre sur son épaule et introduit sa langue dans l'intimité de la Reine.  
Emma léchait ses lèvres, le clitoris puis fit des va et vient avec sa langue, titillant de plus en plus le bouton de rose de Regina, celle-ci se cramponnant tantôt au mur, tantôt aux cheveux mouillés de la blonde tout en l'accompagnant avec son bassin. Ce qu'Emma Swan lui faisait était un supplice, et réalisait qu'elle était au bord du précipice et allait jouir.

_« Oui … Viens pour moi Regina … Je veux t'entendre jouir … Mmmmh »_

Alors, dans un dernier coup de langue d'Emma sur son clitoris, Regina se laissa aller, crispa tous ses muscles et cria une, deux ou trois fois d'affilé, et se détendit tellement qu'elle voulut se laisser glisser dans cette douche lorsqu'Emma la retint. C'est alors que la belle brune vit que le Shérif était en train de se lécher ses lèvres, tout en léchant aussi ses lèvres intimes. C'est lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, que la blonde eut un sourire ravageur :

_« Mmmh tu as bon goût … Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de cela … »_

En effet, Regina eut une éjaculation. Petite mais elle en avait eu une. D'abord honteuse, c'est en voyant le sourire carnassier, puis le baiser que lui posa Emma sur ses lèvres qu'elle trouva cela très érotique. Personne avant cette blonde ne l'avait fait jouir aussi intensément et elle aimait ça. Elle avait désormais soif d'Emma Swan, mais il commençait à se faire tard et Emma devait aller au travail pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches.  
Elles se lavèrent donc en silence et Regina fut la première à sortir de la douche, laissant Emma apprécier ce petit moment câlin.

Lorsque la blonde retrouva Regina dans la cuisine, elle lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

_« Bonjour vous … »_

_« Bonjour … Café ? »_

_« Volontiers … »_

Ne comprenant pas très bien le ton détaché, voire limite froid, la blonde répondit par l'affirmatif. Mais ne put s'empêcher de parler, comme si elle en avait besoin.

_« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe … »_

_« Rien de particulier … Mais je ne veux pas non plus te jeter dehors »_ répondit Regina toujours dos à la blonde.

Puis, elle posa la tasse d'Emma sur la table, partageant ainsi leur petit déjeuner dans le silence. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, Emma monta aérer la chambre tandis que Regina lava et rangea la vaisselle.  
Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle ne trouva Regina nulle part dans la maison. Elle appelait son nom, mais rien, pas de réponse. Pourtant sa voiture était dans le garage, elle remarqua qu'elle avait fait le lit dans la chambre. C'est dans le jardin, derrière la maison, qu'elle la trouva, en train de s'occuper de son pommier dont les pommes étaient d'un rouge éclatant, encore plus que dans ce fameux soir où elle était venue dîner chez la Reine à la demande de son fils, et qu'elle avait nonchalamment allumé Regina en caressant ce pommier blessé mais encore debout.

Lorsque Regina remarqua sa présence, elle fit mine de ne pas faire attention à elle et continua à s'occuper de son pommier.

_« Tu t'en occupes merveilleusement bien »_

_« Je sais … Avec ce qui lui est arrivé par ta faute … »_

Puis, Emma s'approcha et fit sa main sur l'épaule de la Reine :

_« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle … »_

_« Je n'ai rien à dire … »_

_« Alors c'est moi qui vais parler pour deux … Hier soir et ce matin c'était … »_

_« Non ! Je t'en prie ! »_ rétorqua Regina qui avait mis son doigt sur la bouche de la blonde. _« Je ne veux pas en parler … »_

Se regardant, yeux dans les yeux, Emma savait qu'elle avait apprécié, et que même si elle ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas en parler, c'était qu'elle ne savait simplement plus quoi penser. Elles avaient franchi un cap, pire que de se jauger, et pire que de s'embrasser. Emma ne voulait pas se poser de question, ne voulait qu'apprécier juste ce moment, tandis que Regina, de son côté était terrifiée.

_« Ecoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée … »_

_« Et moi je trouve que si … Ne parlons pas de nos sentiments, juste essaies de vivre l'instant présent. Apprécies-le et tu te sentiras mieux »_

Il y avait quelque chose entre elles qu'Emma ne pouvait expliquer, mais c'était une douce et chaude sensation dans son ventre, un peu comme des papillons. Sans doute la magie … Et si c'était la magie ? Cette sorte de picotement chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de Regina, chaque fois qu'elle la touchait, et elle savait aussi que Regina sentait la même chose même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer.

_« Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Sentir quoi ? »_

_« Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu l'as senti ce jour-là, lorsqu'on a ouvert le portail avec le chapeau de Jefferson. Ne dis pas le contraire, parce que ce serait mentir »_

_« Encore ton sixième sens ? »_ répliqua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel

S'approchant un peu plus de la brune qui sentait le souffle chaud d'Emma sur elle, Regina retira sa main de son épaule et fit un pas, lorsqu'Emma lui empoigna la main.

_« Reste … »_

Yeux dans les yeux, elles se regardaient avec désir et envie. Regina voulait se laisser aller, elle ne s'était plus autant lâchée depuis Daniel. Daniel … le plus grand amour de sa vie, elle l'avait perdu, elle avait été anéantie et devint la personne la plus crainte de tout le royaume enchanté. A présent elle avait Emma Swan, avec qui elle s'était opposée durant des mois. Désormais, pour Henry, elle avait fait des efforts, d'abord toléré la présence de cette blonde, ensuite avait baissé sa garde mais jamais ô grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir une quelconque relation intime avec Emma Swan … Cette attirance, elle ne saurait l'expliquer, elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre des mots, cette nuit avait été incroyable et elle avait envie de goûter à nouveau à la chair de la blonde. C'était plus une pulsion qu'autre chose, mais elle était terrifiée des conséquences que cela amenaient …

_« Reste avec moi … »_

_« J'aimerai … »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas … »_

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé entre elles, la brune luttant contre ses envies, Emma le voyant dans ses yeux ne put qu'admirer la force dont Regina faisait preuve.  
Rompant le contact entre elles, Regina s'excusa et rentra à l'intérieur, laissant Emma déçue mais qui n'allait pas abandonner si vite.

_« Tu devrais aller travailler ou rentrer chez toi avant que tes parents ne s'inquiètent … »_

Emma venait à peine de rejoindre la brune, lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler de ses parents

_« Et Henry … Etre ici c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté en oubliant tout ce qui gravite autour de nous. »_

_« Je sais … Mais il ne faut pas … »_ Emma s'était approchée de Regina … _« C'est hors de contrôle … tout ça »_ dit Regina en agitant le doigt d'Emma à elle tout en regardant ses lèvres.

La tension était palpable, si elles s'écoutaient elles se seraient jetées dessus, mais elles gardaient le contrôle d'elles-mêmes et ce, même si c'était dur. Elles avaient goûté le fruit défendu et avaient toutes les deux aimé ça.

_« Je vais rentrer … »_ dit Emma qui regardait le décolleté de la brune

_« Ok … »_ lui répondit-elle dans un murmure

Une fois Emma partit, Regina ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle était déchirée entre le rêve, leurs ébats passionnés et ce que lui avait dit Daniel quelques jours auparavant. Recommencer à aimer. Mais qui ? Aimait-elle Emma Swan ? Avait-elle des sentiments à son égard ? Ou était-ce leurs émotions mélangées à la magie ? Tout ceci était confus pour la Reine mais elle devait admettre que son rêve s'était réalisé. Coïncidence ou pas, elle avait aimé cela. Goûter Emma Swan c'était comme voir Henry, lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, devant le sapin de Noël en voyant ses cadeaux. Cela lui remplissait le cœur, elle débordait de joie, mais était tout de même terrifiée à l'idée d'entamer quoi que ce soit avec elle. Deux femmes qui tout oppose, mais au fond se ressemblent tellement, mais deux femmes qui ont un enfant en commun et il n'était pas question pour Regina de tout bousiller. Elle devait regagner la confiance de son fils, même si le souvenir de leur journée à la mer refit surface.  
Elle était déchirée au point qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus réfréner ses émotions vis-à-vis d'Emma Swan et si elle s'écoutait, elle se laisserait aller, exactement ce que dit et ce que veut Emma.  
Elle se mit alors à repenser à la nuit dernière, et à ce moment dans cette douche, alors qu'elle goûtait, caressait et embrassait la peau de la blonde, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un message.

_« On doit se parler … En espérant qu'Henry va bien …»_

De son côté, lorsqu'elle passa la porte de chez elle, Emma fit des efforts pour ne rien paraitre et fut joyeusement accueillit par sa mère.

_« Hey, ça va ? Tu as passé la nuit au bureau ? »_

_« Heu, oui … de la paperasse à finir … »_

_« C'était bien avec Regina ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Emma fut surprise de la question, pensant tout à coup que le sixième sens était bel et bien de famille.

_« Je sais que vous avez des rendez-vous matinaux, je vous ai vu un matin au puits lorsque je faisais mon jogging. »_

_« Tu fais du jogging ? Toi ? Et depuis quand ? »_ lui répondit Emma tout en riant

_«Oh depuis que je me remets à faire de bons petits plats pour ton père … Mais ne change pas de sujet. De toi à moi, c'est bien que vous ayez ces moments-là pour vous, et c'est bien pour le petit que vous partagiez cela. Elle s'est confiée à toi n'est-ce pas ? Je le lis dans tes yeux … Elle a vraiment changé … Comme quoi, avoir un enfant fait changer sa vision du monde … »_

Emma ne savait quoi répondre, mais se ressaisit avant que sa mère ne put lire autre chose dans ses yeux … Elle ne put que sourire en acquiesçant et se servit du chocolat à la cannelle.

_« Où est Henry ? »_ demanda Emma pour changer de sujet

_« Avec ton père, il lui montre la production de diamants dans la mine. Ecoute, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter, quoi qu'il arrive, mais j'ai peur aussi … Regina … On lui a tellement laissé de chances, mais je crois que c'est différent aujourd'hui : il y a Henry et puisqu'elle lui a promis qu'elle changerait, alors ça me va. »_

Emma souria, embrassa sa mère et alla se changer lorsqu'elle vit le message de Regina sur son portable et y répondit à toute allure.

_« Henry est avec son grand-père, autant dire qu'il va bien. D'accord, laisse-moi me changer et j'arrive ... Bien que je sais que tu aimes me voir nue »_

_« Miss Swan ! »_

_« Hmm j'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon nom … »_

_« Dépêche-toi … A tout à l'heure … »_

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


	10. Douce émotion

**Salut, salut! Mes excuses, je sais que mes publications se sont carrément espacées de celles du début, mais entre une fic, une OS (qui a du succès lol, merci à toutes les reviews et follow de _sexe torride_ !), boulot et temps libre, c'est pas évident à gérer. Les facteurs fatigue et chaleur n'aide pas tout du tout. **

**Je tiens à dire que si Youte passe par là, merci pour cette merveilleuse fic _Happy End_ que tu nous offres. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression de ressentir les émotions d'Emma et de Regina, on dirait que je m'identifie à l'une ou à l'autre, selon la narration. En fait, à chaque fois que je lis un de tes chapitres je suis inspirée pour la mienne. C'est en lisant beaucoup qu'on arrive à avoir de l'inspiration et à se surpasser à chaque fois. Alors merci pour ces émotions que tu nous offres :)**

**Allez, mon chapitre est un peu court, mais j'en suis satisfaite :) Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Douce émotion**_

Emma savait que le revirement de Regina n'était pas anodin, elle savait que la Reine luttait contre elle-même, elle n'avait plus aimé depuis très longtemps, c'était de la redécouverte, alors le Shérif pouvait bien laisser passer les sauts d'humeur de la brune. Après tout, elle aussi n'avait plus aimé depuis longtemps, il fallait donc se laisser du temps, ne pas mettre des mots, du moins laisser Regina venir à elle, la laisser s'ouvrir comme elle s'était ouverte lors de leurs rendez-vous clandestins. Emma souriait de sa nuit passée auprès de la brune et du réveil qui avait suivi, elle souriait aussi le fait que Regina l'appelle par son nom de famille lorsqu'elle était excitée, et cela électrisait le Shérif.

Regina l'attendait sur le pas de la porte et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elles se jaugeaient, Emma vit le regard de la brune emplit de désir, et prit le temps de la détailler. Regina portait sa robe grise cintrée, la même que le jour où elle mutila son pauvre pommier. Elle était indécemment belle et se dit alors qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait avoir droit à ce spectacle.

_« Tu es … ravissante ! »_ déclara la blonde, le regard ardent

_« Tout ce que je porte te plait on dirait »_

_« Effectivement, et tu me plais même lorsque tu ne portes rien … »_ murmura Emma qui électrisa la brune.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles se dirigèrent dans le salon, Emma la précédant. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, Regina s'y adossa, ce que remarqua la jolie blonde. La tension était bel et bien là, Regina d'humeur féline n'oubliait pas néanmoins pourquoi elle avait voulu qu'Emma revienne. Faisant d'innombrables efforts, Regina vint s'asseoir sur le sofa, tandis qu'Emma s'assit en face d'elle, comme à leur première rencontre.

_« Je suis désolée … »_ dit Regina après un moment de silence

_« Tu n'as pas à l'être »_

_« Emma … c'est … tout nouveau pour moi … »_ Regina se racla la gorge _« C'est vrai »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« La nuit dernière était … et ce matin dans cette douche … wouaw. Le problème étant qu'avec toi je me sens … »_

_« Humaine ? »_

_« Je n'allais pas dire cela mais, j'aime ta définition »_

Un sourire en coin, Emma avait remarqué que Regina respirait fortement, sûrement le stress de se révéler telle qu'elle est : une femme qui a tant à donner et qui se retient. Puis elle se leva, s'accouda à la cheminée, remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de poussière. Regina était une parfaite femme d'intérieur, elle était … parfaite … tout simplement.

_« Il y a de cela quelques jours, j'ai fait un rêve … »_

_« Ah ? »_ lâcha simplement Emma

Regina s'était levée et l'avait rejoint

_« Il était … tellement réel … nous deux … caresser ta peau, te goûter … je me suis réveillée avec ces picotements … les mêmes lors de cette soirée dans l'écurie. Tu l'as ressentie, toi aussi … »_

_« Co … comment … »_

_« Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux lorsque je suis venue te voir … et que nous avons eu cette conversation au commissariat ... Tu avais l'air si … songeuse. Je me suis dit tout à coup qu'on était connectée, du moins de toi à moi. Mais tu n'en avais pas conscience, jusqu'à ce matin où tu m'as demandé si j'avais senti ces … »_

_« Papillons … »_ finit Emma

Le silence s'installa alors, leur regard était intense, leur cœur cognait dans leur poitrine respective, elles étaient si proche l'une de l'autre, mais aucune d'entre elle n'osait bouger, de peur de perdre ce moment de plénitude. Les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune donnaient envie au Shérif, ainsi que l'idée d'arracher cette robe et de toucher la peau de la Reine. Lorsque celle-ci vit ce désir dans les yeux vert émeraude de la blonde, Regina leva un sourcil tout en souriant en coin.

_« Tu n'en as pas assez à ce que je vois … »_

_« De toi ? Jamais … »_ murmura-t-elle

_« Il ne faut jamais dire _jamais_ Shérif … Faut-il le dire à Henry ? »_

Après un moment de réflexion :

_« Concentrons-nous pour l'instant sur nous. Ne brûlons pas les étapes … Juste … découvrons-nous … jour après jour … »_

_« Tu sais pleins de choses sur moi … quand me diras-tu tes secrets ? »_

Emma resta interdite quelques secondes, tout en écarquillant les yeux, elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite …

_« Tu as fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière … Qu'elle est cette chose qui te hante, Emma ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas … »_

_« Comment cela tu ne peux pas ? Tu me surines qu'il faut que je me laisse aller, mais on ne doit pas aborder les sujets délicats avec toi ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »_

Le ton calme et ronronnant de la brune avait laissé place à l'indignation et à une pointe de colère dans sa voix. Si Regina avait eu du mal à se confier, Emma allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Bon nombre de secrets et de cauchemars la hantaient, Emma les avait jusqu'alors enfouis profondément, peut-être était-ce le déni, mais elle avait rapidement compris que si la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Regina voulait fonctionner, il fallait qu'elle se laisse aller.

_« J'ai peur … »_ dit la blonde tout en fermant les yeux

_« Je suis là … »_ lui répondit la brune en lui caressant le bras

_« J'ai peur que tu … puisse me voir différemment »_

_« C'est ridicule ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas celle que tout le monde pense. Je ne suis pas la Sauveuse ! J'en suis même très loin de cette appellation. J'ai peur des boulets que je traine à mes pieds … tout ce qui fait que j'ai été … quelqu'un qui faisait du mal aux autres, quelqu'un d'égoïste et de manipulateur … »_

Puis elle s'arrêta, ouvrit les yeux et vit que Regina s'était rapprochée encore, la tenant par les hanches. La brune pencha alors sa tête sur le côté :

_« Comme tu m'as dit, nous avons tous un passé, et même en sachant qui je suis tu as refusé que l'on me tue, tu t'es interposée, tu m'as protégé. D'accord peut-être parce qu'Henry te l'a demandé, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, qu'il le suggère ou pas, tu n'aurais pas fait le contraire de tout cela … Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu' … parce qu'il y a du bon en toi … là »_

Emma avait posé sa main sur le cœur de la brune. Regina regardait la main d'Emma, puis plongea ses yeux noisette dans le vert émeraude du Shérif.

_« C'est … Je crois que c'est la chose la plus belle qu'on m'ait dite depuis … »_

_« Daniel … »_

Emma enleva sa main lorsque la brune la lui pris.

_« Whale l'a ramené à la vie quand tu étais dans la forêt enchantée … »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Regina lui raconta le choc qu'elle avait eu en voyant Daniel, qui était revenu d'entre les morts mais tout en étant le monstre de Frankenstein. Elle lui raconta sa mésaventure dans l'écurie, l'éclair de lucidité de Daniel, sa demande d'aimer à nouveau et le fait qu'elle ait pu abréger les souffrances de son bien aimé avant de revivre l'immense peine, une seconde fois …

Emma la prit alors dans ses bras, cette douce émotion était intense, les deux jeunes femmes se délectaient du parfum de l'autre. Elles avaient besoin de contact, de chaleur, de douceur, de caresses et de laisser libre court à leurs émotions.

Emma prit alors le visage de Regina dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser si doux, qui fut au départ timide. Puis, lorsque Regina donna le feu vert avec un simple gémissement au fond de la gorge, la blonde entra sa langue dans la bouche de la brune. Leur langue virevoltait, elles avaient besoin de ce contact, ainsi que ces picotements partout dans le corps. Leur connexion magiques était intense et ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait rompre ce merveilleux contact.

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


	11. Aveux

**Bien le bonjouuuuuuur ! J'espère que vous avez bien fêté l'anniversaire de Lana, notre Reine hier ! Moi non plus elle m'a pas répondu ... en même temps hein y a tellement de gens qui lui écrivent ... Enfin le jour où elle me répond, le Terre entière le saura ^^ Bref, me voilà avec le chapitre 11 de ma fic ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour les prochains et faut que j'ai le temps pour écrire. Mais dans moins de 10 jours suis en congés alors j'aurai un peu plus de temps (et profiter de la plage aussi lol). Allez, bonne lecture, merci d'avance pour vos petites reviews et follow ;)  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Aveux**_

Emma et Regina se mirent d'accord pour ne pas perturber leur fils et décidèrent de se voir en cachette, faisant l'amour lorsqu'Henry était chez Emma, dormant juste dans les bras l'une de l'autre lorsqu'il était chez Regina. Lorsqu'Henry était chez la brune, Emma entrait lorsqu'il était profondément endormi. La jeune femme découchait donc environ quatre à cinq fois par semaine, quittant la maison de Regina aux aurores lorsqu'Henry était chez la brune, ne voulant pas également éveiller les soupçons de sa mère qui savait pour leurs rendez-vous clandestins mais n'avait pas fait étalage de la chose à David.

D'ailleurs, cela perturba la jolie blonde pour confier ses doutes à Regina, un soir, alors qu'Emma était rentrée du travail fatiguée, ne voulant juste que se coucher auprès de la belle brune. Allongée sur le dos, Emma avait fermé les yeux, Regina accoudée au matelas, caressait les cheveux blonds du Shérif.

_« Mary-Margaret sait pour … nos rendez-vous clandestins … »_

_Regina s'arrêta se caresser la belle crinière blonde._

_« Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? »_

_« Elle fait du jogging et elle nous a vu près du puits »_

_« Elle fait du jogging ? »_

Emma savait que Regina écarquillait les yeux, même dans le noir. La brune riait, ce qui surprit la blonde et souria à son tour. Il est vrai qu'imaginer la douce Mary-Margaret faire un quelconque effort physique faisait rire, mais il était aussi vrai qu'elle était une très bonne cuisinière, ce qui changeait des hamburger-frites de chez Granny.

_« En fait, elle s'est juste rendue compte à quel point ses petits plats risquaient de faire grossir la famille. »_

_« Pourtant manger gras te réussit magnifiquement … »_

Emma se tourne alors vers Regina, lui sourit, et le silence s'installa. C'était juste un silence d'apaisement et de repos, Emma avait fermé ses yeux mais ne dormait pas. Regina quant à elle, avec la lumière de la lune, elle regardait affectueusement le Shérif et recommença à caresser ses cheveux.

_« Neil … le père d'Henry était un bad boy. Il était sexy, n'avait pas de moto ni de tatouages, mais il m'entrainait dans l'aventure. J'avais besoin de cela, j'avais été ballottée de foyers en foyers, j'étais une gamine perdue et j'avais terriblement besoin d'affection et de savoir que j'existais pour quelqu'un. Il me faisait rire, c'était comme si … »_

_« Comme si tu renaissais de tes cendres avec lui … »_

_« Oui … j'ai subi … des attouchements dans ma quatrième et dernière famille. Il … »_

Emma essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots mais Regina se rapprocha et caressa son bras, l'effleurant, la touchant doucement.

_« Prends ton temps … »_

_« Il venait dans ma chambre, je n'avais que quinze ans à l'époque. Et quand sa mégère de femme l'a découvert, elle m'a accusé de l'avoir séduit et m'a frappé tellement fort que je peux encore ressentir ses coups. »_

Regina crispa sa mâchoire et serra le poing silencieusement, tout en continuant de caresser affectueusement le bras d'Emma, de sa main libre.

_« Je venais à peine d'avoir dix-sept ans, alors je me suis enfuie. Malgré tout je continuais à aller à la fac et lorsque j'ai rencontré Neil … il a été le soleil dans ma vie. Il … c'était un voleur, un petit délinquant comme on dirait aujourd'hui. On volait pour survivre, pour nous, pour avoir tout ce que l'on n'avait jamais eu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me trahisse … »_

Regina écoutait le Shérif se confier, ce moment de plénitude, la brune aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour que ce moment intime puisse continuer encore et encore.

Cette nuit-là, elles ne firent pas l'amour et profitèrent juste de ce moment, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Emma s'était bien vite endormie, vidée de toutes ces émotions, Regina quant à elle, l'avait regardé dormir. La blonde était tellement fragile à cet instant, que Regina souria de bonheur. Ces émotions qui la submergeaient étaient à la fois étranges et évidents. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprécier des moments comme ça avec Daniel, mais elle l'avait aimé. Avec Emma tout était si simple même s'il fallait qu'elle garde un certain self-control. Voir Emma Swan si paisible dans son sommeil lui fit se rendre compte à quel point elle était jolie. Sa crinière blonde était quelque peu en bataille, alors elle dégagea une ou deux mèches qui couvraient les yeux du Shérif. Elle put enfin s'avouer à elle-même à quel point elle était en sécurité avec elle. Mais qu'allait dire Henry ? Cela perturberait-il son fragile équilibre ? Cet enfant avait le caractère d'Emma et le sien réuni. Mais cela était bien évidemment impossible génétiquement. Il avait juste pris ça et là les mimiques de ses deux mères. Regina souri en pensant son fils, puis regarda la belle bouille d'ange à côté d'elle … Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, et depuis Daniel elle ne s'était plus autant laissé aller.

_« Ne me brise pas le cœur … »_ dit-elle tout bas peut-être à elle-même ou à l'adresse d'Emma …

_« Mmmmh … »_

Le grognement d'Emma la fit sourire, l'embrassa sur la tempe et se blottit contre elle.

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla seule et vit un mot sur l'oreiller.

_**« J'ai dû partir travailler tôt, Leroy a encore fini bourré et se baignait dans les poubelles du Granny. Ce que tu es belle quand tu dors. Emma »**_

Elle porta le mot à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle sortit de son lit, se mit son peignoir en soie bleue sur le dos et descendit les escaliers.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne s'attendait pas à la visite de cette personne … Mary-Margaret …

_« Bonjour Regina »_

_« Blanche … »_

_« Puis-je entrer ? Cela ne prendra pas longtemps »_

Mary-Margaret parlait de son ton habituellement calme mais à la fois sec, et Regina ne s'attendait pas du tout à la recevoir qu'elle resta un moment bouche-bée mais décida tout de même de la laisser entrer. Par politesse, Regina lui demanda si elle voulait boire du café ou du thé, la brunette accepta et allèrent dans la cuisine pour que Regina prépare le thé de Blanche et une tasse de café pour elle.

_« Je vous réveille peut-être … Je reviendrai plus tard si vous voulez … »_

La Reine se retourna pour faire face à son ex belle fille et lui répondit que maintenant qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin, elle n'allait pas repartir surtout pas avant qu'elle lui ai dit ce qui l'amène.

_« C'est à propos d'Emma »_ finit par dire Mary-Margaret tout en triturant ses doigts, ce qui fit sursauter la Reine._ « Je sais pour … vos rendez-vous clandestins »_

Regina s'apprêta à se justifier quand Mary-Margaret leva la main et continua :

_« Je me doute que depuis que vous nous avez sauvé, Emma ait besoin de croire en vous et de vous comprendre. Vous semblez bien vous entendre depuis ce jour, et surtout lorsqu'elle vous a invité chez Granny »_

_« Qui a été un fiasco je vous le rappelle »_

_« Certes, et le fait de vous voir en pleine discussion avec Emma au commissariat m'a fait voir une toute autre opinion sur vous. »_ Après un bref silence. _« Je pense que vous avez enfin ouvert les yeux et que vous pouvez vraiment changer. Je crois savoir que vous lui avait dit pour Daniel … C'est … Regina vous avez fait un énorme pas en avant. On change du tout au tout pour un enfant … »_

Regina lui tendit la tasse de thé et bu une gorgée de son café en se tenant toujours à quelques mètres de Blanche.

_« Blanche, écoutez je … »_

_« Ce n'est pas la peine Regina … Vous avez été anéantie ce jour-là et je pense que vous et moi il est inutile de revenir sur le passé. Néanmoins, pour lui confier une chose pareille ... je pense que vous tenez malgré tout à elle ... Comme elle tient à vous ... Elle ne veut pas que vous mouriez ... Une mère sent ce genre de chose et je ne vais pas tout d'un coup lui interdire de faire telle ou telle chose. Elle a été privée d'amour durant 28 ans, mon rôle désormais, c'est de l'épauler, mais elle sait qu'elle peut toujours compter sur moi. Aux yeux des habitants de la ville il y aura du chemin, mais par pitié Regina, ne gâchez pas tout … »_

Blanche se leva alors et s'en alla, laissant Regina cogiter sur les paroles de l'enseignante. Elle savait, elle en était sûre et c'est pour cela qu'elle était venue, c'était pour la mettre en garde … Cela dit, Blanche était prête à lui donner une énième chance … Regina fronça les sourcils et alla prendre une douche, histoire de réfléchir sous l'eau relaxante.

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


	12. Le 4 Juillet

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'ont pas pu aller à San Diego pour la Comic Con, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. J'aimerai attirer votre attention sur le fait qu'Adam ait officialisé le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de SwanQueen dans la série. Et là ... c'est le drame ... Des dizaines de personnes ont envahis Twitter pour insulter Adam, Lana et JMo ... Personnellement je trouve cela scandaleux ! Réveillez-vous quoi ! Le SwanQueen a la base n'est qu'un fantasme ! Oui certes, beaucoup espérait le voir à l'écran mais de là à insulter le cast, je trouve ça moyen ... Ces gens là doivent avoir quelques cases en moins ... Ils ont p'têt pas compris que ce n'est qu'une série télé ... Tiens, beaucoup croient que Regina existe ... d'où parfois des insultes pour la pauvre Lana dans la rue ! (oui je l'avais lu dans un interview). Parfois la fiction dépasse la réalité m'enfin de là à manquer de respect à des gens qui savent pas que ces gens là existent ... Et puis, ça donne une mauvaise image de la communauté LGBT ... Ce n'est qu'une minorité hein ne vous fâchez pas contre moi ! Pour ceux qui celles qui me connaissent savent que je suis quelqu'un de très tolérant et de très ouvert (SwanQueen20 et Gottevil je vous ai à l'oeil pour les remarques douteuses ^^). Bref, je disais, pour des gens qui se battent pour que leurs droits soient reconnus, question tolérance on a vu mieux ... Faudrait p'têt balayer devant sa porte ! **

**Bref, on pourrait en parler des heures, et je ne critique en aucun cas le LGBT hein, restez cool siouplé mais j'ai trouvé ça aberrant quoi ... **

**Allez, voici le chapitre 12 de la fic ! Je le poste maintenant, car mercredi je pars en congés pour quelques jours, je posterai donc à mon retour (faut bien que je me repose hein ^^). Une chose qui m'a fait rire en l'écrivant : je vois déjà Gottevill dire "aaaah Josh la truite, j'avais raison ! Mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça !" (Moi je demande à voir hein ! ^^)**

**Enjoy et bonne soirée ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Le 4 Juillet**_

L'été s'était peu à peu installé à Storybrooke et la fête de l'Indépendance approchait à grand pas. Les habitants s'étaient organisés à décorer la ville, monter des stands, ainsi qu'installer une petite fête foraine. Leroy fabriquant de la barbe à papa avec l'aide de Nova, Gepetto, avait fabriqué l'estrade où les enfants réciteraient la Déclaration de l'Indépendance, tandis que Granny confectionnait tartes et autres desserts.  
David et Mary-Margaret, quant à eux, décoraient la ville de banderoles, et elle avait demandé les clés de la Mairie à Regina pour pouvoir avoir toute l'aide qu'il fallait.

A l'approche de la fête, Emma était débordée, et ses activités nocturnes avec sa belle brune la rendait de plus en plus fatiguée, si bien que depuis quelques jours, à peine se glissait-elle dans le lit de Regina qu'elle partait dans les bras de Morphée. Néanmoins, pour se faire pardonner, elle s'employait à réveiller la Reine comme il se doit ...

_«Tu sais que ... tu vas être ... en retard ?»_

_«Hmm ils peuvent se passer de moi ce matin ! J'ai envie de toi ...»_

Emma embrassait le cou de Regina, celle-ci gloussait par les assauts de la belle blonde qui grimpa sur elle et caressait son corps. Puis sa bouche descendit de l'oreille vers la poitrine de la brune qui gémit de plaisir. Emma prit alors le sein droit de la brune dans sa main et le malaxa tout en suçotant l'autre, ce qui les fit gonfler de plaisir.  
Regina enleva alors le débardeur d'Emma et caressa sensuellement le dos du Shérif puis descendit vers les fesses musclées, une culotte barrait le passage à Regina ... Elle crevait d'envie de toucher encore plus la peau de la blonde tandis que cette dernière continuait de l'embrasser et de lui lécher le corps ... lorsque le portable d'Emma sonna ...

C'est dans un grognement, qui fit sourire Regina, qu'Emma abandonna ses caresses pour répondre au téléphone ...

_«Shérif Swan ! Oui David ... Mary-Margaret n'est pas avec toi ? Ah ... Toi aussi tu devrais te mettre à courir ...Moi ? Je te signale que j'en fais tous les jours enfin plus ou moins"_ Et elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Regina, qui fit sourire et fit lever les yeux au ciel de celle-ci. _"Ok heu ... donne moi une vingtaine de minutes et je serai là. Hey ... tu t'en sors très bien, Monsieur l'Adjoint au Shérif!_»

_«Comment tu parles à ton père toi !"_ gloussa Regina _"Je crois que notre petit réveil coquin devra attendre si je comprends bien ... »_

_«Je suis désolée ... le devoir m'appelle»_ lui répondit Emma avec une pointe de déception dans sa voix

Tout en se rhabillant, Emma avait décrété qu'elle se rattraperait.

_«Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. A l'inverse de toi, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour ... moi à vrai dire ... en fait je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire pour tuer le temps, à part quand Henry, puis toi êtes là.»_

Emma vint s'asseoir près de Regina

_«Je sais que c'est pas évident pour toi ... J'ai une idée ! Et si venait pour la fête ? Henry serait content»_

_«Emma ... C'est une délicate attention mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ... As-tu oublié ce fameux soir chez Granny ?»_

Etant désolée pour Regina, Emma promit se dégager le terrain auprès des habitants de Storybrooke. La Reine capitula pour le grand plaisir de la blonde, mais lui rappela qu'il était hors de question d'avoir un quelconque geste équivoque à la vue de tous.

_«Evidemment»_

Emma posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa belle tout en l'allongeant sur le lit

_«Mmmh si tu ... ne t'en vas pas ... tout de suite ... je serai prête à te séquestrer ... »_

_«Je voudrais bien voir ça ma Reine»_ gloussa Emma

**_~OoO~_**

Emma avait réussi à obtenir la bénédiction de toute la ville pour que Regina vienne pour la fête de l'Indépendance. En effet, avec l'aide de David, Mary-Margaret, et Henry, ils avaient contribué à faire envoler les doutes des habitants de Storybrooke, rien que pour une soirée. D'abord réticents au début, le coup de grâce avait été porté par Henry qui avait raconté les moments passés avec sa mère adoptive depuis qu'Emma lui avait permis de revoir son fils. Ils furent subjugués par ce qu'Henry disaient, Regina savait sourire, rire et savait plus que tout être détendue. La ville avait donc donné le bénéfice du doute à Regina, Emma leur demandant également d'être avenant envers elle, même s'il n'avait aucun doute pour elle que la Reine allait être sacrément tendue.

Gold, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi le Shérif se donnait tant de mal pour la Reine déchue, ce à quoi, elle lui répondit qu'elle était heureuse du changement de Regina.

_«C'est tout naturel, elle vous a sauvé la vie»_

Emma lui sourira poliment et s'en alla rejoindre ses parents.

_«Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre Regina et toi ces temps-ci»_ lui fit remarquer David

_«Comme je l'ai dit avant de me faire harponner par le Démangeur, pour le ben d'Henry on doit lui laisser une chance.»_

_«Oui ... Mais vous n'avez pas encore partagé quelque chose, un dîner, ou une excursion toi, Regina et Henry, je me trompe ?»_

_«Où veux-tu en venir ?»_ répondit Emma, les sourcils froncés

_«Comment as-tu su qu'elle changerait ?»_ renchérit Mary-Margaret

_«Je ne sais pas ... une intuition peut-être ...»_

Ce à quoi, Mary-Margaret lui sourit et eu un hoquet lorsque Regina descendit de sa Mercedes, Emma se retourna donc, essayant de faire en sorte qu'aucune émotion ne se fasse ressentir. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine, et elle adressa un signe de la main à Regina, qui hocha légèrement la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Mary-Margaret se proposa de l'accueillir, tandis qu'Emma appela Henry pour qu'il aille dire bonjour à sa mère.

_«Je suis contente que tu sois venue»_

_«Je te remercie ...»_

Les deux femmes se scrutaient, Regina ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma. Puis, elle se jeta à l'eau :

_«Comment as-tu su ?»_

Mary-Margaret eu un sourire aux coin des lèvres

_«Une mère sent ces choses. Et tu as manifestement dû oublié que j'ai un sommeil assez léger, je l'entendais rentrer avant que le soleil se lève quand Henry était chez toi. Pour être honnête, j'ai eu des soupçons le jour où je vous ai vu dans la forêt, près du puits. La façon dont vous vous regardiez ... Charmant m'a regardé de cette façon lorsqu'il a compris qu'il m'aimait. Mais c'est en rassemblant les pièces du puzzle que j'ai compris."_

_«Et ... tu n'as ... aucun problème avec ça ?»_

Mary-Margaret eu un petit soupir

_«Regina si je crois que tu fais cela uniquement pour nous berner ? Non. Je crois que tu essayes de changer pour le petit. Tu le partages avec Emma, chose que tu ne pouvais pas accepter avant que la malédiction ne se brise. Est-ce que je trouve cette situation bizarre ? Pour être franche ... oui. Mais je m'inquiète plus de la réaction d'Henry. Il faudra, en revanche, que je ventile David quand il viendra à l'apprendre ...»_

Regina souria à la remarque de la brunette. Celle-ci aussi ria à cette pensée

_«Je n'ai jamais vu Emma aussi heureuse ... Votre magie respective se complète, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et ... je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis ... Bref, tu m'as comprise»_

_«MAMAN !»_

_«Emma ne sait pas que je sais. Si tu pouvais garder cela pour toi ...»_

_«Bien sûr"_ répondit Regina en hochant la tête

Henry se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et Mary-Margaret, dans un regard entendu avec la Reine, comprit que celle-ci la remerciait, et s'en alla, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

La soirée se déroula dans les meilleures conditions, les habitants étaient courtois vis à vis de Regina puisque cette dernière avait été conviée dans la famille Charmant, Henry tenant la main à ses deux mères, chamboulant un peu leurs émotions respectives. Se regardant du coin de l'oeil, Regina porta aussitôt son regard sur son fils, elle aimait cette soirée et il lui fallut d'innombrables efforts pour ne pas prendre la main du Shérif, ou pour ne pas lui faire un sourire carnassier.

Lorsque le feu d'artifice débuta, Henry était aux anges, les habitants faisant des _"oh"_ et des _"ah"_, Regina était bien et remercia secrètement Emma d'avoir fait les pieds et les mains pour qu'elle soit avec elle ce soir. Malgré tout, elle ressentit une pointe de déception de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que tenir la main de la blonde. Ce feu d'artifice était magnifique, et même si elle appréciait grandement la soirée, elle aurait voulu plus ... un geste tendre de la part du Shérif mais rien. L'une comme l'autre se retenait, tandis que David enlaçait Mary-Margaret par la taille, l'embrassant tantôt dans le cou, tantôt sur l'épaule.

Le feu d'artifice finit, tout le monde remballa les stands, Emma demanda à ses parents de garder Henry pour la nuit, Emma voulant raccompagner Regina. Henry embrassa ses deux mères et s'en alla avec ses grand-parents.

De retour chez eux, Mary-Margaret alla de suite border Henry qui s'endormit aussitôt.

_«Il était exténué. Je me demande comment il a pu tenir jusque là»_ dit Mary-Margaret

_«Tu as vu comment Ta chère belle-mère s'est rapprochée de notre fille ? Regina a changé c'est évident.»_

Devant la remarque de son mari, la brunette ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander où voulait-il en venir.

_«Et bien, Emma avait raison : Regina a changé, ce n'est plus la même personne que dans notre Royaume. Et depuis qu'elle vous a sauvé, on dirait qu'elle et Emma se supporte mieux. Complice en quelque sorte»_

_«Et alors ?»_

_«Quoi et alors ? Je dis simplement qu'Emma est bénéfique pour Regina.»_

Mary-Margaret soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tout en allant dans la chambre et murmura _"Décidément les hommes, vous êtes longs à la détente»_

_«Quoi ?»_

_«Je disais, allons nous coucher je suis éreintée»_ souria Mary-Margaret

~OoO~

Sur le chemin du retour, Regina était silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait. Etait-elle amoureuse d'Emma ? Elle ne saurait le dire ... Juste que cette blonde lui faisait voir la vie en rose depuis qu'elles avaient échangé ce baiser dans l'écurie, ce soir-là, lorsque tout avait commencé entre elles. Regina voulait tellement y croire, croire que l'amour avec un grand "A" existait bel et bien quelque part. Elle avait baissé sa garde, il n'y avait plus de piques envers le Shérif Swan, ni de remarques hautaines. Seulement un calme olympien et une sorte de relation sereine avec sa belle.  
Savourant ce moment à deux, Emma ne remarqua que la brune était perdue dans ses pensées qu'une fois arrivée devant le manoir Mills.

Regina se tourna alors vers la blonde, celle-ci l'enlaça :

_«Quel supplice ça a été ce soir ... je me suis retennue toute la soirée de te toucher ... Enfin je peux le faire»_

Et elle l'embrassa dans le cou, remonta et descendit sa bouche dans le cou de la Reine, celle-ci lâcha un gémissement et mis ses mains sur les hanches du Shérif.

_«Tu me rends dingue ...»_ lâcha Emma entre deux baisers

Regina bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, la blonde continuant ses baisers brûlants. Puis s'arrêta :

_«Avant que je te dévore, j'ai une surprise pour toi ... Mais tu dois fermer les yeux»_

_«Emma ...»_

_«Allez, joues le jeu s'il te plait !»_

_«Il se fait tard et ...»_

_«Crois-moi, ça en vaut la peine»_

La Reine se laissa se faire bander les yeux et fut conduite par Emma où cette dernière l'emmena à l'arrière de la maison. Lorsqu'Emma lui enleva le bandeau, Regina découvrit que son jardin était recouvert de bougies, au centre, un plaid avec des fraises et du champagne.  
Emerveillée, Regina demanda comment la blonde avait fait pour lui faire cette merveilleuse surprise alors qu'elle avait été tout le temps avec elle et ses parents.

_«C'est magique ...»_ lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

C'est avec bonheur qu'elles s'installèrent sur le plaid, mangeant et buvant, l'alcool montant à la tête, emportées par le désir, elles finirent par faire l'amour dans ce jardin, jusqu'à monter dans la chambre pour assouvir leur désir ...

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**


	13. Madame le Maire et son Shérif

**Après un bon p'tit week-end entre potes, mes batteries sont rechargées à bloc ! Profitons un max des vacs et écrivons un peu quand même ^^ **

**Voilà le chapitre 13 les enfants ! ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Madame le Maire et son Shérif**_

Emma s'était toujours demandée à quoi aurait pu être sa vie si elle avait été aimée et choyée dans une famille où l'amour, la tendresse régnaient. Le sort en a décidé autrement. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents, son fils et que la paix régnait à Storybrooke, tout était parfait. Oui, même sa relation avec Regina. Qui l'eut crû ... La Sauveuse et la Reine ? Ensemble ? D'abord qui l'eut crû qu'elle se retrouverait au milieu de tous les personnages de contes et qu'elle était également née là-bas ... Dès son arrivée à Storybrooke, les deux femmes n'avaient cessé de se faire la guerre, et voilà qu'à présent elles faisaient l'amour. Regina ... Cette femme l'envoûtait, et elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, ses yeux chocolat, ce regard ... Dieu qu'il était beau. Et ses lèvres ... rouges pulpeuses. Il lui semblait que dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle, Emma avait été impressionnée par tant de classe. Car oui, Regina Mills était la classe incarnée. Ses vêtements toujours impeccables, une coiffure toujours brushinguée, même dans les moments les plus stressants, une voix rauque mais chaude. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était la femme parfaite. Malgré son passé. Peut-on parler d'amour ? Emma s'en savait rien, mais savait juste qu'elle était heureuse et que cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivée. La Reine avait enfin baissée sa garde, elle était si naturelle et Emma adorait la voir sourire, ainsi que l'entendre rire. Regina avait un rire si beau et si communicatif qu'il faisait fondre le Shérif en un rien de temps. La voir aussi avec Henry l'attendrissait énormément. C'était comme si elle voyait Regina revivre, son regard ... le regard d'une mère à son fils démontre tout. Regina aimait réellement leur fils, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Elle avait enfin sa petite famille et elle était heureuse.

Lorsque Regina lui avait demandé de la rejoindre à la Mairie, Emma ne savait pas pourquoi spécialement cet endroit où la Reine n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis que la malédiction avait été brisée.

_"Regina, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ..."_

Sa mâchoire tombait par terre à la vue d'une Regina plus sexy que jamais. Emma s'empressa alors de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller, ne voulant pas être dérangée, surtout avec la tenue sexy de la brune. Une robe en cuir noire, et Emma avait vu un porte jarretelles noir en dentelles sous cette robe, ainsi que des talons noirs. Les cheveux de la Reine étaient impeccablement relevés, lui faisant une coiffure digne d'une Reine, ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge éclatant et le Shérif avait un peu de mal à garder son self control. Regina était assise sur son bureau, face à Emma et ce regard ... si voluptueux, que la blonde pouvait en perdre la tête.

Elle s'approcha alors à pas feutrés et s'arrêta à un mètre de la belle brune.

_"Ce que vous voyez là vous plait miss Swan ?"_

Emma déglutit et leva ses mains pour caresser les jambes nues de Regina

_"Tss tss tss. Pas encore Shériff. Mais je prends cela pour une affirmation"_

_"Tu es ... très ... coquine"_

Regina ria

_"Madame le Maire veut-elle ... quelque chose de particulier ?"_

Ca y est, Emma se mit à jouer au jeu de Regina pour son plus grand plaisir.

_"Comme vous le voyez Shérif Swan, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup d'affaires qui requierts mon attention. Aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à m'accorder, le soir, en rentrant du travail. Et parfois j'en apporte à la maison ... Et j'ai cette ... douleur ... dans le dos ..."_

_"Tout ce que veut Madame le Maire, Madame le Maire l'obtiendra"_

_"Mmmh vous êtes si serviable Shérif."_

Regina décroisa et croisa les jambes d'une façon si sensuelle que la blonde sentait la chaleur monter en elle, ainsi que des picotements dans son intimité ...

Regina lui indiqua où s'asseoir : son fauteuil.

_"Je suis donc privilégiée ... s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du Maire. Serait-ce donc cela ma promotion ?"_

Regina se leva, fit le tour du bureau et s'assit juste en face d'Emma, toujours sur ce bureau.

_"Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, Shérif. Il serait bon de vous récompenser. Vous faire asseoir dans mon propre fauteuil ne fait pas partie de cette récompense."_

_"Ah non ? Et qu'avez-vous en tête ?"_

_"Et bien ... un massage dans un premier temps ..."_

_"Et ensuite ?"_

La voix d'Emma n'était plus qu'un murmure tant elle se retenait de ne pas sauter sur Regina et lui arracher cette robe ô combien moulante et sexy, mais c'était un affreux rempart à la peau halée de la brune.

Regina écarta alors les jambes et posa ses pieds sur les cuisses d'Emma, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire de mal.

_"Une douleur qui n'en est pas une ... à cet endroit-là ..."_

_"Je vous comprends ... et je serai votre chevalier servant. J'atténuerai cette vilaine douleur pour la rendre agréable"_

Emma se leva alors et s'approcha de la brune jusqu'à ce que cette dernière capture les hanches du Shérif avec ses jambes, tandis que la blonde avait posé ses mains sur le bureau, le buste bien en avant, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de la Reine.

Regina gloussa mais sentait que sa respiration s'accélérait et ne pouvait plus attendre.

_"Emma ... prends-moi toute de suite"_

_"Je croyais qu'on jouait ?!"_ chuchota Emma

Mais avant que Regina puisse répondre, la blonde captura ses lèvres et intensifia son baiser. On aurait dit que ses lèvres brûlaient tant le désir était fort. Regina s'acrocha alors à la blonde, qui elle avait toujours ses mains posées sur le bureau, faisant voir ses muscles saillant à la belle brune. Celle ci caressa le corps du Shérif, les mains autour de son cou, puis les laissant vagabonder ça et là, sur le dos, puis les seins ou encore le ventre d'Emma, tandis que son corps était enfermé entre les cuisses de la Reine.

Regina vait les mains libres, alors elle s'occupa du Shérif. Elle envoya valser son débardeur et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, laissant apparaitre la poitrine d'Emma qui pointait d'excitation. Regina remarqua que son corps était si chaud qu'elle se demanda si elle aussi n'allait pas s'embraser de désir.

De son coté, Emma qui tentait de garder l'équilibre mis une main dans le dos de Regina et remonta graduellement jusqu'à défaire le chignon de la brune, puis attrapa la fermeture de la robe et la dézipa si lentement que Regina voulu le faire elle-même. La robe enfin ouverte, Emma invita Regina à s'allonger, et n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour lui enlever cette robe.

Regina avait du goût en matière de lingerie, et Emma adorait ça. Voir ses courbes, ses jambes galbées, son ventre plat, ses seins si beaux et ses fesses fermes. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa alors quelque chose sur le bureau. Regina releva alors la tête et leva un sourcil tout en souriant en coin.

_"Quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tes beaux dessous aller rester sur mon joli corps ?! L'emballage est beau, mais ce qu'i manger c'est succulent."_

_"Hmm je crois que je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi érotique ..."_

Elles gloussèrent alors et Emma enleva le reste des dessous qui faisaient obstacle à la nudité de Regina. Puis, elle prit ce qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau, de la chantilly, la secoua et badigeonna les seins et le nombril de Regina. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise, tant son corps était chaud et que la chantilly était froide. Puis, Emma se pencha jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres pulpeuses de la Reine et ce baiser fut si doux mais Regina en voulait plus. Elle voulait atteindre le point de non retour. Dans un regard, la blonde le comprit et abrégea les souffrances de la brune.

Elle se mit à lécher le lobe de l'oreille de Regina, puis embrassa son cou, Regina gémissait, Emma lécha alors les seins recouverts de chantilly, chacun son tour, puis descendit le long du corps jusqu'à arriver au nombril. Regina se cambra alors que la blonde léchait langoureusement son corps puis descendit encore un peu, trouvant l'intimité de sa belle.

Les joues de Regina rosirent lorsqu'Emma huma le doux parfum d'excitation de son entre-jambes. Ce moment était on ne peut plus érotique pour la brune, Emma se débrouillait comme un chef, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Cela ne pouvait qu'accroitre les sentiments qu'avaient Regina pour elle. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle succomberait pour la Sauveuse, elle aurait ris au nez du pauvre manant qui lui aurait soufflé cette ineptie.

Mais Regina se re-concentra très vite, puisque la langue d'Emma titilla son clitoris, ce qui l'électrisa et se mit fortement à gémir. Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, Regina sentit Emma sourire et le titillement s'intensifia, puis sentit la langue de la blonde entrer en elle. Cette sensation était la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit. Les va et vient se firent plus intenses, le titillement du clitoris plus virulent et Regina se laissa aller, elle choisit de tomber dans le précipice om Emma l'emmenait et cria de toutes ses forces, tandis que le Shérif tenait la brune fermement entre ses mains pour ne pas que sa divine amante tombe.

**~OoO~**

_"A quoi penses-tu ?"_

Couchées sur le canapé, dos à elle, Regina laissait libre court à ses pensées les plus folles, tandis que la blonde caressait le bras et l'épaule droite de la brune.

_"Je n'avais ... Je n'avais jamais été aussi en phase avec quelqu'un ... Merci pour cela ..."_

_"Pas de quoi Majesté"_

Et Emma lui embrassa l'épaule

_"Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose"_ répliqua la blonde

Regina se tourna alors vers elle

_"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si je dois le dire ... Si ce n'est pas réciproque, ou si cela te fait peur ..."_

Emma savait très exactement ce que Regina voulait dire ... Emma le ressentait aussi, mais était-elle assez forte pour le dire ? Etait-elle prête ? A l'inverse, Regina était-elle prête à le redire ? Depuis Daniel, elle avait eu du mal à prononcer ces mots en amour. Bien sûr, Henry c'était autre chose et les deux femmes en étaient conscientes.

_"Je sais ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi ... Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas mettre autant de mots sur tout ça. Peut-être que les actes suffisent ?! Nos blessures nous rattrapent mais avec toi c'est différent. Prenons notre temps."_

Regina déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Shérif, se retourna et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit alors qu'une chanson se faisait entendre tout doucement de la stéréo de Regina et qui reflétait bien ce que l'une pensait de l'autre ...

_Oh!ton sourire est troublant_  
_Et tes lèvres sont un tourment_  
_Tu me sens ensorcelé_  
_Quand nous sommes enlacés_  
_Je veux sentir ton corps brûlant_  
_Je le désir si ardemment_  
_Laisse moi te conquérir_  
_Et mourir de plaisir_

_Darling faisons l'amour ce soir_  
_Tout deux immergé dans le noir_  
_Car ton corps m'appelle, délire sensuel_  
_Des plaisirs charnels_  
_Avant que le jour se lève,_  
_Avant que la nuit s'achève_  
_Et passionnément, allons doucement_  
_Prenons notre temps_

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

_(Extrait de la chanson "Prenons notre temps" des Poétic Lovers)  
_


	14. Larmes

**Salut, salut ! Voici mon chapitre 14 ! Il est un peu court, mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à rajouter pour le moment. Les prochains chapitres seront moins bisounours qu'avant ! Et c'est volontaire, en lisant celui-ci vous aurez un petit avant goût ;) **

**Enjoy, en espérant que ma direction vous plaise !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Larmes**_

_~ Deux mois plus tard ~_

Les prémices de l'automne faisaient leur apparition à Storybrooke. Les feuilles, de la couleur de l'automne, tombaient des arbres, la chaleur de l'été avait laissé la place à la douceur du vent, même si le soleil était encore un peu présent avec néanmoins quelques nuages. Cependant, la ville n'était plus la même qu'il y a deux mois ... En effet, la venue de Cora avait laissé la place à l'horreur et à l'incompréhension dans les habitants de la ville. Quelques maisons et boutiques étaient détruites, d'autres tenaient encore debout, comme celle de M. Gold, ou encore la maison des Charmant, ainsi que le manoir de Regina, même si quelques fenêtres avaient été détruites par une déflagration. La cause : Cora.

Bien que la paix était revenue à Storybrooke, les esprits avaient été marqués par tant de souffrance, de blessures physiques et émotionnelles, ainsi que le chagrin et le deuil. Les survivants avaient enterrés leurs morts, ils les avaient pleurés mais portaient toujours le deuil. Leroy avait perdu l'un de ses frères, Nova et la fée bleue l'une de leur amie, une fée elle aussi, Archie son fidèle ami Pongo, entre autre, tous victimes de la mère de Regina. Certains des habitants avaient rejetés leur colère sur l'ancienne Reine, indiquant que cette famille, les Mills, était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et qu'il fallait tous les éradiqués. D'autres avaient compris que Regina était de leur côté et tentaient de raisonner les autres, mais c'était peine perdue. La ville était divisée, et elle avait besoin d'un chef. Les Charmant pansaient leur blessure, tous les quatre, mais où était Regina ?

Après la mort de sa mère, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve seule. Emma avait tenté de la soutenir, mais elle l'avait repoussé. Elle avait tué sa propre mère et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ce cruel choix qui avait coûté la vie du seul parent qui lui restait. Mais une part d'elle même était ravie, oui ravie qu'elle soit morte. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, après tout ce qui c'était passé ... Daniel, son mariage forcé, sa première tentative où elle l'envoya au Pays des Merveilles, la tentative de sa mère d'arracher le coeur de Blanche, puis d'Emma, les nombreux morts dans la ville, et puis sa tentative de tuer Henry. C'était trop à supporter, ce poids qu'elle avait. Il fallait à tout prix la stopper. Alors elle écouta Blanche, et avait remis le coeur de sa mère dans son corps. Le sort noir aait eu l'effet escompté ... Et elle était morte dans ses bras ... Regina était à présent orpheline, elle qui avait tant cherché une famille ... Et même si son fils était toute sa vie, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer la mort de sa mère. Peut-être que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse après tout, peut-être que la haine l'aveuglait à un point qu'elle n'avait plus une once d'amour en elle. Et puis, le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de coeur. Regina avait tué bon nombre de personnes, leur avait arraché le coeur, mais elle était incapable de tous les nommer. A part son père et Graham ... Puis elle repensa à Daniel ... Le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, pourquoi l'avait-elle tué ?

Seule dans ce caveau, penchée sur la dépouille de sa mère, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, à genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Comment avait-elle pu ? Tout ça pour que sa fille redevienne la Reine d'antan. C'était fini tout ça, elle était désormais heureuse, Emma la comblait, et même si son fils n'était pas encore au courant, elle savait qu'il appréciait ces moments où il y avait ses deux mères dans la même pièce, ou en excursion, ou à la plage, ou encore autour d'un bon repas. Et les Charmant, du moins David, commençait à cohabiter avec elle. Mais c'était trop tard, tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait, réduits à néant par la faute de sa mère. Elle savait que la ville était divisée, les uns voulant paix et prospérité, les autres voulant la tuer et lui imputait les actes de sa mère car "regardez la mère, je vous montre la fille" ... Cette phrase, on lui avait souvent répétée lorsqu'elle était Reine, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus rien. Juste le chaos, et tout ce bonheur, partit en fumée.

Mais en réalité ...

_"Maman ! Maman tu es là ? C'est moi. Ouvre-moi !"_

Alors Regina arrêta de pleurer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son fils. Elle se releva, mais ne se leva pas et d'une main, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre son fils qui se rua sur elle et l'enlaça de toute ses forces, si bien qu'elle se remit à pleurer. N'ayant que onze ans, il était bien plus fort qu'un petit garçon normal de son âge.

_"Je suis désolée ... Je suis désolée ... Pardonne-moi ... Henry ... Pardonne-moi ..."_

Et Henry pleura aussi avec elle, conscient que toute cette horreur avait ébranlée sa mère, il sa serra encore plus, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse par magie.

_"Maman ... je t'aime ! Reste ... Reste avec moi, avec nous tous ... S'il te plait, je t'aime tellement"_

Et il pleura encore et plus fort, son corps se soulevait au rythme de ses sanglots, et Regina le serra alors plus fort, et restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues longues minutes.

_~OoO~_

_"J'espère que Regina va bien ..."_

_"Ne t'en fais pas chérie, Henry est avec elle. Il faut se concentrer sur l'état de notre fille"_ lui avait répondu David en embrassant sa femme sur le front

Emma n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, ni son lit, elle était comme prostrée ... La femme qu'elle aimait, oui elle en était sure à présent, l'avait repoussée, mais elle savait elle aussi qu'une partie de la ville s'en prendrait à la Reine. Il fallait faire quelque chose mais Regina avait tranchée dans le vif : elle avait besoin d'être seule, et elle lui avait promis que dès qu'elle irait mieux elle retournerait vers elle. Mais Emma avait su qu'elle n'allait pas mieux, que c'était pire que tout, et elle avait peur qu'elle se fasse quelque chose de mal. Emma savait ses tendances auto-destructrices et elle ne voulait pas que l'ancienne Reine fasse quelque chose de totalement déraisonné. Alors Henry s'était proposé d'aller la voir, Emma voulu l'en dissuader mais ce petit bonhomme avait ce regard ... le même qu'avait Regina lorsqu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ou lorsqu'elle avait un objectif. Et là, pas moyen de lui faire céder ... C'était bien le digne fils de Regina. Pas le même sang, certes, mais ses mimiques et elle sourit à cette pensée.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?"_

David et Blanche, qui étaient enlacés sur le canapé, se levèrent d'un bond, et enlacèrent leur fille. Blanche laissa couler une larme de joie, tandis que David, fort dans toutes les situation, se montrait sous un nouveau jour. Heureux aussi que sa fille soit enfin sortie de son mal-être et qu'elle avait pansée ses blessures physiques, laissa lui aussi sa vue s'embuer de larmes.

_"Pardon ... Pardon de vous avoir fait ci peur ..."_

Emma pleurait aussi et serrait de toutes ses forces ses parents.

_"Ce n'est rien ma chérie, ce n'est rien. Je comprends ..."_ répondit Mary-Margaret

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent, David essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa fille, tandis qu'Emma lui souria, comme pour lui dire "ne t'en fais pas".

Henry entra à ce moment-là dans le salon ... Il pleurait encore ...

_"Elle va le faire ... Maman il faut que tu la sauves ... Elle va le faire ..."_

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**


	15. Protection

**Bonsoir mes agneaux ! J'espère que vos vacs se passent bien, ou que vous bossez bien ?! ^^ Mes vacances se passent super, je glande, ça fait plaiz :) :) Non je passe pas mon temps à la playa car je grille assez comme du poulet à la broche au travail (belle métaphore pour ceux qui savent mon métier ^^), donc en pyj la plupart du temps, le ventilo et des séries :p Bien sûr j'oublie pas d'écrire ^^**

**Ce soir je vous offre mon chapitre 15. Je l'avais fait il y a deux ou trois jours, et le 16e est en cours d'écriture. Il sera publier très prochainement ;)**

**Enjoy les petits et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Protection**_

Emma s'était remise de ses blessures avec le temps et la patience. Elle avait convaincu Regina, qui était toujours cachée dans le caveau familial, de revenir chez elle. D'abord réticente et effrayée de retourner chez elle, sachant que certains habitants de la ville étaient aveuglés par la colère et qu'ils pouvaient peut-être la tuer, elle finit par céder, Emma lui promettant d'assurer sa sécurité.

_"Comme toujours tu honores ta fonction" lui avait-elle répondu_

_"Je fais de mon mieux ..."_

Voulant que tout soit parfait, et avec l'aide de nombreuses personnes, Emma avait réparé toutes les fenêtres cassées, déblayé les branches cassées qui encombrait l'allée et alla voir le pommier totalement intact, mis à part la branche manquante, signe du conflit qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes avant qu'elles finissent par s'aimer.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son hall, Regina remarqua que tout était impeccable, tout brillait, tout était propre, certaines choses comme neuve, faisant oublier la tornade Cora Mills. Regina balaya du regard son champ de vision, jusqu'à ce que son attention se porte sur une table bien dressée, des bougies, au centre de la table, et la tête brune d'Henry apparut dans l'encolure de la porte. Tous les deux se dévisagèrent puis Henry se jeta sur sa mère et l'enlaça tendrement, Regina resserant son étreinte. Puis, elle vit Mary-Margaret et David avancer doucement dans sa direction. Ils se jaugèrent tous les trois, la petite brunette vit dans le regard de Regina une pointe d'incompréhension, puisque ses yeux vagabondaient entre elle et son mari.

_"Nous sommes une famille ... quoi qu'il arrive et tu as besoin de cette famille plus que jamais ..."_

Les deux brunes se fixèrent encore

_"Nous te protègeront et David calmera la population"_

_"Cela ne va pas être facile ..."_ répliqua calmement Regina

_"Même si nous ne sommes plus dans le monde Enchanté, je suis toujours le Prince James depuis que la malédiction a été brisée."_

_"En tout cas c'est ... c'est très gentil à vous d'avoir fait une si belle table et de ... d'avoir tout remis à neuf ici ..."_

_"C'est Emma qui a supervisé tout ça"_ répondit l'institutrice en souriant

Regina se tourna alors vers la blonde et lui adressa le plus beau et le plus doux des regards. Se sentant visiblement de trop, le couple prirent le chemin de la sortie, laissant Regina, Emma et leur fils déguster le bon repas qui était déjà sur la table. Coq au vin et des légumes, pommes cuites et tarte aux pommes. Le dessert ne surclassait pas les talents culinaires de Regina mais il fallait l'avouer : Mary-Margaret est une excellente cuisinière.

_"Mmmh, je comprends pourquoi elle s'est mise à faire du jogging ... Je dois admettre que c'est succulent"_

Regina avait dit cela tellement spontanément qu'Emma et Henry se regardèrent, puis regardèrent la brune.

_"Mon Dieu, qu'avez-vous fait de Regina Mills ?"_ renchérit Emma, les yeux ronds

La brune ria, Emma et Henry ne purent que sourire. Le diner se passa agréablement bien, Emma et Henry essayèrent de distraire Regina autant que possible. Puis, Emma donna l'ordre à Regina d'aller s'installe dans le salon, tandis que la mère et le fils débarrassaient la table, faisant même la vaisselle. Derrière eux, Regina contemplait l'adorable scène, la blonde mettant de la mousse sur le coin du nez de son fils, tandis que ce dernier riait aux éclats, intimant à sa mère d'arrêter de l'embêter et qu'il ne fallait pas casser les assiettes de sa mère. Accoudée à l'encolure de la porte, Regina les regardaient tendrement, pensant à quel point elle avait de la chance, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être son bonheur n'était que de courte durée ...

**_Et elle avait raison ..._**

Une fois Henry endormi, elles s'allongèrent sur le lit, dans la chambre de Regina. Dans la pénombre, le silence régnait, Emma n'osait pas bouger, croyant sa brune endormie. Alors elle tourna la tête vers elle, et vit juste les contours, ne pouvant pas distinguer véritablement Regina dans le noir. Elle imagina alors ses traits, sa veine sur son front lorsqu'elle était en colère, contrariée ou triste, son nez, sa bouche, ses lèvres pulpeuses et voulu les goûter mais pensant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, Cora avait laissé des traces physiques sur Emma et psychologiques sur la brune, il fallait qu'elle y aille doucement, jusqu'à recommencer à zéro.  
Alors son regard descendit et étudia les courbes de la Reine, elle devina qu'elle portait une nuisette puisque le vêtement épousait sa poitrine, mais elle vit que le drap était remonté et n'avait pas la possibilité d'en voir plus, juste qu'elle avait les bras le long du corps. Cela fit sourire de bonheur la blonde, elle avait retrouvé ce lit, cette femme, son parfum, et sa présence.

_"Tu ne pourras pas me protéger. Pas comme ça"_

Regina, qui avait senti le regard de la blonde sur elle, ouvrit les yeux lorsque cette phrase sortit de sa bouche.

_"Que veux-tu dire ?"_

Emma s'était redressée, le coude appuyé sur le matelas, sa main tenant sa tête. C'est alors que Regina tourna la tête vers le Shérif, et celle-ci essaya d'imaginer le regard dans la pénombre.

_"Cora ... a tout foutu en l'air. La confiance, si fragile, que les habitants m'accordaient ... Tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de me tuer"_

Cette tirade avait sonné le glas dans le cœur d'Emma ... Et son cœur rata un battement ...

_"David s'en occupe. Personne ne te touchera, je te le promets"_

Et elle effleura le bras le Regina, celle-ci frissonna à son contact.

_"Alors il faut protéger Henry. Dès demain, jusqu'à une durée indéterminée, il restera avec tes parents. Si tu veux me protéger c'est la seule solution"_

Et Emma accepta, pensant que c'était la bonne solution après tout. Si Regina devait être blessée ou pire, il fallait que leur fils reste à l'écart de tout cela. Qu'il n'assiste pas à tout ça.

Le silence reprit, seul leur respiration trahissait ce moment de plénitude. Et puis ...

_"Merci d'être là ..."_

Regina avait prit la main de la blonde, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens. Elle parlait d'une voix rauque mais douce, mais Emma savait que depuis la bataille, Regina avait changé, elle avait fait plusieurs pas en arrière mais sans éjecter le Shérif de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus la même à présent, que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, par la faute de sa mère, elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait plus la douce Regina qui riait aux éclats, celle qui l'entourait de ses bras après l'amour, celle qui lisait un livre, dans le jardin, sur ce banc, sous le pommier, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux, tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Emma savait que cette période était révolue, mais comme on dit, une page se tourne, une autre commence. Emma avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas non plus redevenue la méchante Reine, même si elle utilisait ses pouvoirs de temps à autre, elle savait que Regina n'allait pas lui faire de mal, elle en était convaincue. Juste, qu'elle veut se faire du mal à elle-même. Pourquoi ? La vie n'avait-elle pas été assez injuste avec elle ? La Reine déchue avait largement mérité de goûter enfin au bonheur. Mais il fallait néanmoins calmer les esprits. Si d'aventure leur amour se révèlerait au grand jour, cela mettrait encore plus le feu aux poudres. Emma ne le voulait surtout pas, alors elle dit :

_"Reste ..."_

Alors Regina tourna la tête vers elle, ouvrit, puis referma la bouche. Elle ne pouvait parler, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle ne put que serrer davantage la main de la blonde.

_"Reste avec moi ..."_

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune, et elle remercia la nuit totale dans la chambre, Emma avait tiré les rideau, Regina ne voulant pas que la blonde voit la tristesse dans ses yeux. Alors, tout en se rapprochant d'elle, la brune essuya discrètement cette larme et vint déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Shérif et reprit sa place dans le lit.

Contre tout attente, Emma se rapprocha de la belle brune et lui rendit son baiser mais de façon plus passionnée, la brune resserrant son étreinte sur Emma, sentit qu'elle ne portait que des vêtements léger, un débardeur et un shorty. Visiblement pas de sous-vêtements et c'était tant mieux. Regina caressa les courbes de son corps, la blonde se mettant sur elle, entre ses jambes, la brune les avaient relevées formant un "V". Les bras d'Emma étaient de chaque côté de la tête de la brune, montrant ses muscles saillants, puis écrasa son corps sur celui de sa belle et captura toujours tendrement les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina, celle-ci enlevant tout doucement son débardeur tout en accentuant son baiser.

Puis Emma se mit à fredonner une chanson ...

_"I can be your hero, baby_  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
_I will stand by you forever_  
_You can take my breath away_"

Une larme roula sur la joue de Regina qui souriait de bonheur.

Ce soir-là elles firent l'amour tendrement, passionnément, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles pouvaient s'aimer de cette façon ...

**_Ou pas ... Qui sait ? ..._**

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

_(Chanson "Hero" de Enrique Iglesias.) La traduction :_

___Je peux être ton héros, bébé  
__Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser  
__Je resterais près de toi pour toujours  
__Tu peux m'émerveiller_


	16. Le calme avant la tempête

**Mes excuses ! J'ai du retard, ça fait 8 jours que j'avais pas posté ... Faut dire j'ai largement profité de mes vacances ... Dans deux jours la reprise ... Mais je dois m'avancer au max vu que fin août, départ encore en vacances ! Donc je dois me bouger le royal postérieur ^^  
**

**Chapitre 16 pour vous mesdames, messieurs (quoi qu'à part Gotte, il n'y en ait pas beaucoup ...) en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Ah oui, la fic est bientôt terminée, mais n'ayez crainte, j'en écrirai une autre, toujours basé sur le SwanQueen. LylooB m'a soufflé l'idée ^^ alors reste pu qu'à écrire ;) Merci pour l'inspiration**

**Pardon d'avance à SwanQueen & Gotte, je me venge pour ce que vous osez faire à Regina dans vos fic ^^ Alors ce n'est que justice! Voilààààààààà**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Le calme avant la tempête**_

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte d'entrée, elle eut un pincement au coeur. Elle avait laissé un peu d'intimité à la brune et son fils, afin qu'ils puissent se dire correctement au revoir en toute intimité. Henry avait été fort, ainsi que la brune qui n'avaient pas craqués, l'un comme l'autre, et même s'ils allaient se revoir bientôt, enfin c'est ce qu'Emma pensait, le jeune garçon avait néanmoins des doutes ...

**_Et il avait raison ..._**

Elle la retrouva dans le jardin, derrière la maison, s'occupant de son pommier. Il faisait un peu plus frais, la chaleur avait place au vent et au mauvais temps la plupart du temps, comme un temps d'automne entre soleil et pluie. Mais ce matin là il faisait beau, un léger vent mais beau tout de même, et Regina, un jean bleu foncé moulant, ainsi qu'un haut noir à manche longue, entretenait toujours son pommier.

_"Notre fils est génial"_

_"Tu en doutais ?"_ répondit la brune qui taillait toujours les branches de son pommier

_"Non, mais il a vite compris pour nous deux ..."_

Regina se tourna, les yeux emplis de tendresse pour la blonde.

**~OoO~**

Juste avant que Mary-Maragret et David ne vienne le prendre, elles avaient fait asseoir le jeune garçon sur le canapé.

_"Henry nous avons quelque chose à te dire ta mère et moi"_

_"J'aime pas quand tu emploies cette phrase ..."_

Regina s'était assise à côté de lui, tandis qu'Emma était sur la table basse, face à eux. En temps normal, Regina n'aurait pas permis ce genre de choses mais l'heure n'était pas aux reproches mais à discuter le plus sérieusement du monde avec leur fils.  
Après quelques tortillements d'Emma, elle regarda sa compagne et dit le plus simplement du monde :

_"Henry, Regina et moi sommes ensemble"_

Ça y est, c'était dit, elle avait crevé l'abcès, et attendait la réaction de son fils. Ce dernier, totalement silencieux, regardait tour à tour la blonde, puis la brune.

_"Henry ... tu ne mets pas autant de temps à répondre quand tu hésites entre un cheeseburger ou une grosse glace chez Granny"_ supplia Emma du regard

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le coin des lèvres du jeune garçon, Emma songea qu'il avait les mêmes mimiques que Regina.

_"Je le savais."_

_"Tu quoi ? Co ... Comment ?"_

La voix de Regina était montée dans les aigus, faisant sursauter Emma et faisant rire le petit.

_"En fait, je l'ai deviné à la fête de l'Indépendance. Maman, le regard que tu avais ... je crois que j'ai été le seul que tu regardais comme ça. Et puis Emma a proposé de te raccompagner. Alors j'ai compris. Et puis vous vous entendez bien depuis que tu as sauvé Emma et grand-mère au puits."_

_"Dis-moi gamin, t'es intelligent toi !"_

_"Et que penses-tu de ... tout ça"_ demanda Regina un peu penaude

_"Bin, au début, je trouvais ça bizarre ouais. Mais j'ai deux mamans et on est une vraie famille. C'est tout ce qui importe"_

Alors Regina le serra dans ses bras et lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son fils.

_**Peut-être ...**_

**~OoO~**

Jamais Emma n'avait autant apprécié cette journée. Regina et elle s'étaient relaxées, avaient discutés mais la brune n'était pas pour autant tranquille. Le Shérif lui avait fait la promesse de la protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte, mais Regina était tendue.

Alors elles avaient passés la journée dans le jardin, sous le pommier qui était magnifique. Emma avait eu une délicate attention d'installer un plaid, avec de quoi grignoter, du vin blanc, et Regina à ses côtés. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir des moments de paix aussi somptueux, elle qui avait été balloté de foyers en foyers, avait connu la case prison, l'abandon de son enfant, de petits boulots en petits boulots jusqu'à devenir chasseur de prime à Boston. Cette ville et ce job lui avaient permis de se découvrir. Rechercher des petits délinquants mais avoir toujours ce sentiment de vide, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry vienne frapper à sa porte, un certain soir où elle avait fait le vœu de ne plus jamais être seule. Cette journée, elle n'allait pas l'oublier de sitôt.

Assise sur le plaid, caressant les cheveux de Regina, celle-ci avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses et se regardaient tendrement.

_"Quoi ?"_

Emma souriait, de la plus adorable des façons, ce qui poussa Regina à le lui demander.

_"Tu es tellement belle"_

Regina souria alors à son tour, mais fut envahie soudainement par ses pensées.

_"J'aimerai que cette journée ne finisse jamais ... J'aimerai que la paix à Storybrooke revienne ... comme avant ..."_

_"Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant, il faut simplement avancer, ne plus se retourner."_

Alors Regina se leva et alla à son pommier. Là, à l'endroit où Emma l'avait mutilé il y a plus d'un an et elle se mit à caresser son pommier comme pour panser sa blessure.

_"Justement Emma. Tu ne vois pas donc pas ce qui se passe ici ? Certains pensent que c'est de ma faute. Dieu du ciel, tous ces morts ... Le sang, la terreur, la peur, la colère et la vengeance règnent ici ..."_

Emma vit la brune chasser une larme qui perlait sur le coin de sa paupière. C'était alors la première fois qu'elle voyait Regina comme ça, à la vue de tous. Cette femme si classe et imposante, cette femme si droite, si hautaine et si froide par moments, cassante également, cette femme avec des pouvoirs, cette magie noire. La Reine n'était plus là en définitive. La femme qui se tenait près de ce pommier n'était autre que Regina. Une femme forte en apparence, mais avec un cœur si énorme qu'il ferait fondre n'importe qui.

_"Je ne vois les choses sous cet angle"_

_"Peut-être pas toi parce que tu vis avec moi, mais les autres ..."_

_"Je me fiche des autres, Regina !"_ répliqua Emma en haussant un peu le ton

Alors Emma s'approcha.

_"Peu importe les autres, peu importe ce qu'ils pensent, je t'ai promis de te protéger, et je resterai là peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Regina, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il m'arriverait une chose pareille. J'aime te voir sourire, rire, et pleurer fait aussi parti de ton charme. Ta mère t'a souvent répété que l'amour comme le chagrin étaient de la faiblesse, moi je te prouve maintenant que c'est une force."_

_"Comment ? Comment vas-tu le prouver ?"_

_"Regina ... J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte ou à me l'avouer, mais maintenant je le sais. Je t'aime. Et je n'irai nulle part. Je serai à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, et je te protègerai. Je n'ai qu'une parole, tu le sais, et je ne reviens jamais dessus."_

Devant le désarroi de Regina, Emma s'approcha encore jusqu'à envahir l'espace personne de la brune.

_"Qu ... Qu ... Qu'as-tu ... Qu'as-tu dis ?"_

Ce qui fit rire Emma.

_"Je t'aime. Je ne le dis jamais, probablement parce que j'ai peur de me prendre une méchante giffle dans la seconde qui vient, mais j'avais besoin de le dire."_

Alors Regina déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du Shérif.

Entrées on ne sait comment, les deux femmes virevoltaient tout en enlevant leur vêtements. Emma guidait la brune, puis c'est Regina qui reprenait le dessus, se cognant aux murs, manquant de faire tomber le miroir mural, ce qui les firent rire.

_"Redis-le encore ..."_

_"Je vous aime Majesté ..."_

Mais un boucan d'enfer stoppa net les deux jeunes femmes. Des bruits venaient de dehors, des cris de gens certainement et puis un grand fracas sur la porte d'entrée qui les firent s'éloigner l'une de l'autre tout en se rembraillant.  
Puis, la porte céda et Emma vit, impuissante, les villageois se jeter sur Regina, l'encerclant et Emma remarqua qu'ils étaient tous armés d'objets qu'ils avaient sous la main : pelle, pioche, batte de baseball, des cordes, et ... des pistolets.

Regina criait si fort, implorant leur pitié. C'est alors qu'Emma vit rouge et se jeta dans la cohue pour atteindre sa belle brune pour faire bouclier. Avec acharnement, elle arriva enfin aux côtés de Regina qui était terrifiée. Alors elle se mit devant elle et voulu calmer la foule en colère.

Peine perdue, elle ne vit pas son assaillant, de petite taille mais visiblement costaud, la pousser de l'autre bout de la pièce, si fort, qu'Emma traversa la baie vitrée et s'effondra sur le sol ...

Emma hors d'état de nuire, les habitants de Storybrooke, qui avaient ligotés et bâillonnés la Reine, l'emmenèrent avec eux en criant _"A mort la sorcière ! A mort la méchante Reine ! Coupons-lui la tête ! Ou brûlons là à son arbre aussi empoisonné qu'elle ! A mort !"_

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


	17. Je te retrouverai toujours

**Bonsoir mes agneaux ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pardon pour le manque de postage ici, j'étais en manque d'inspiration. En espérant que cette fic vous plait toujours lol ! Je continue de faire des misères à cette pauvre Regina, le chapitre suivant sera pire ... *pastapper***

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : Je te retrouverai toujours**_

Emma ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un énorme mal de crâne l'envahissait. Elle essaya de se remémorer de ce qui avait bien pu se passer puis essaya de se lever mais, prise de vertiges, elle tomba la tête la première sur le sol. Mary-Margaret vint à sa rescousse, la releva et l'asseya sur le sofa.

_"Emma ... Tu te souviens où tu es ?"_

Puis, elle examina la pièce ... Une cheminée, un salon ... Elle se trouvait dans le salon de Regina ... Mais pas de Regina ... Soudain elle se rappela des évènements récents. La foule qui avait fait explosée la porte, Regina qui criait, puis elle fut emmenée, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ait traversée une baie vitrée.

_"Oui ... Ouch ... j'ai mal"_

Elle porta sa main à son arcade.

_"Ne touche pas, le Dr Whale l'a recousu comme il a pu, mais il a fait du beau travail."_

_"Bien ... Il faut que je la retrouve."_

Alors la brunette posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la dissuada de partir à la recherche de Regina, tant qu'elle n'irait pas mieux.

_"Mais ... non rien"_

_"Non, pas rien. Ecoute ma chérie, je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, cela fait un moment que je le sais ... Et je t'aiderai à la retrouver. David et moi t'aideront. Je sais qu'on s'y prend un peu tard, mais c'est comme cela malheureusement."_

_"Et ... Mais ... Pourquoi ? ... Comment ..."_

_"Oh une mère sait ce genre de chose ... J'ai toujours eu un sixième sens je crois. Et dans la famille on a pour habitude de toujours se retrouver"_

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Emma, qui laissa échapper une larme de joie.

Quand David entra, il constata que sa fille était consciente.

_"Comment tu te sens ?"_

_"Heu ça peut aller, j'ai la tête dure je crois"_

_"Et on sait de qui tu tiens"_ répliqua la brunette en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille, qui lui sourit en retour

Emma essaya de se lever tant bien que mal, mais elle avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, Mary-Margaret la lâcha, et constata qu'elle n'avait plus de vertige. Alors elle demanda à son père s'il avait recherché la foule en colère.

_"Après des heures de recherches, j'ai fini par la localiser ..."_

_"Montre-moi ..."_ répondit Emma les dents serrées

**~OoO~**

De son côté, Regina se réveilla tant bien que mal, sentant des douleurs à sa pommette et à sa lèvre. Elle nota qu'elle était assise contre un mur, mais dès qu'elle voulu se relever, elle comprit qu'elle était enchainée. Le mur était froid et humide et la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle sentait le sang couler de sa lèvre, elle avait mal et elle avait peur. Et si Emma ne la retrouvait pas ? Elle avait vu Leroy pousser le Shérif au travers de la baie vitrée. Seigneur, pensait-elle, il fallait espérer pour qu'Emma irait bien ... Mais oui, il le fallait, c'était le Shérif, c'était la Sauveuse, et elle était issue de parents qui n'abandonnent jamais, alors Regina se devait de garder espoir.

Puis elle entendit le verrou s'ouvrir et elle aperçue un homme de petite taille mais imposant ... Leroy ... Il se tenait là, devant elle, un plateau dans les mains, l'air menaçant. Il s'approcha et lorsqu'il fut assez près de Regina, il jeta le plateau à ses pieds. La nourriture avait l'air dégueulasse mais elle s'en fichait. Elle remarqua juste que Leroy avait une expression bizarre, que seule une personne avait. Mais c'était impossible ... Alors elle osa ...

_"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ? Pourquoi en arriver là ?"_

_"Tu ne le sais donc pas ? L'amour est une faiblesse ..."_

Puis il tourna les talons et referma hâtivement la porte, laissant Regina avec une expression ... Elle avait comprit.

**~OoO~**

David et Emma étaient entrés dans le bureau de Regina. Ce qui lui semblait louche puisqu'à part la porte d'entrée, il n'y avait pas de sortie.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?"_

Charmant se tourna alors vers sa fille.

_"Tu vois le code mural ? Derrière cette porte, ils la retienne."_

_"Derrière cette porte ? Mais ..."_

_"Ecoutes ... Quand ta mère m'a dit pour toi et Regina ... J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque. Mais l'amour est bien plus fort que la raison, je suis ien placé pour le savoir. Regina ... a fait tellement de mal au Royaume enchanté, et cette malédiction ... Ne crois pas que je vais lui pardonner tout ça aussi facilement, mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence ... nous sommes une famille, un peu étrange, certes, mais je ne suis qu'un homme ... un peu stupide par moment. Mais je t'aime, tu es mon enfant et même si je sais que tu es forte, je suis quand même là."_

Alors Emma enlaça son père

_"Merci ... Merci papa ..."_

Une larme roula sur sa joue, tandis que Charmant avait les larmes aux yeux.

_"Bien, allons la sauver"_

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans le souterrain à l'aide d'un monte charge, Emma eu une impression de déjà vu ... lorsqu'il avait fallu combattre ce dragon pour récupérer la potion dans l'œuf.

Emma sentait la pression l'envahir et ne savait pas dans quel état se trouvait Regina. Si elle était toujours en vie, si elle était blessée ... et pourquoi les habitants, dont Leroy, agissaient de la sorte ? Elle savait son assentiment au sujet de la Reine déchue mais quand même ... de là à aller la séquestrer ... non, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond et Emma ne savait pas quoi mais elle allait le découvrir ...

Lorsque le monte charge s'arrêta enfin, Charmant indiqua à sa fille d'aller sauver Regina tandis qu'il s'occupait des autres. Emma ne se fit pas prier et courra dans ce qui ressemblait à des donjons. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Un donjon ou des catacombes ?! Regina n'avait pas créer la Mairie sur ce qui ressemblait, hypothétiquement à son château ?!

Puis elle décida de remettre son questionnement à plus tard, déguéna son épée et ouvrit toutes les portes, à la recherche de sa belle. Puis elle arriva à une porte fermée par un loquet ...

_"Regina ... tu es là ?"_

_"Emma ? C 'est toi ?"_

Regina était effectivement derrière cette porte, alors la blonde essaya de casser le loquet qui verrouillait la porte blindée. Au dixième coup, le verrou se brisa et Emma ouvrit la porte à la volée, laissant entrevoir les blessures de Regina.

Alors elle se précipita sur elle pour la délivrer.

_"Emma ce n'est pas de leur faute!"_

_"Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?"_

Les blessures de la brune étaient sans gravité mais elle était couverte d'hématomes et de coupures ça et la sur son corps. Emma dû reconnaitre que même si ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés, sa coiffure était toujours impeccable. Comment faisait elle cela ? Puis elle revint sur Terre et fronça les sourcils :

_"Je vais les tuer!"_

_"Non Emma! C'est à cause se Cora ... elle leur a jeté un sort ...ils n'y sont pour rien, je t'en prie, écoutes moi!"_

_"Que dois-je faire alors ?"_

_"La magie ... Tu sais comment faire ... j'ai confiance ..."_

Les chaines de Regina s'étant brisées, Emma la conduisit jusqu'au monte charge et lui ordonna d'aller directement chez Mary-Margaret afin de la mettre au courant.

Mais Regina pouvait à peine se tenir debout ... Emma devait faire un choix ... alors elles devraient utiliser toutes les deux la magie pour briser le sort ... comme lorsqu'elles avaient ouvert le portail à l'aide du chapeau de Jefferson ...

_"Emma !"_

_"On est là, tu n'as rien ?"_

_"Non, mais ... ils sont derrière ... ils sont armés ..."_

David courait à en perdre haleine lorsque Regina eut une idée. Etre les appâts pour enfermer tout le monde pour pouvoir briser le sort de Cora. David n'eut pas son mot à dire et partit se cacher. Lorsque tout le monde serait dans la cellule, il avait ordre de la fermer, Emma et Regina auraient eu le temps de se téléporter.

Le plan ne rassurait pas vraiment Emma puisque Regina était à bout de force. David, lui, faisait bonne figure devant sa fille mais avait laissé le champ libre à Regina. Il fallait que ca marche.

_"Tu tiens à peine debout ..."_

_"Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas ... j'ai vécu pire ... enfin je crois."_

L'heure de vérité avait sonné ... les deux femmes retenaient leur respiration lorsque les habitants, Leroy en tete, franchirent à toute vitesse, la porte de la cellule, armes au poing pour finir le travail. C'est dans un ultime effort que Regina se téléporta, David avait verrouillé la porte, puis, ensemble, la blonde et la brune usèrent de leur magie.

_"L'amour est une force mère !"_ souffla Regina

Alors, une lumière violette s'échappa de chacun des habitants de la ville, tandis qu'elle explosa grâce a la magie d'Emma ...

Puis, Regina s'effondra, Emma la tenant toujours.

Emma, comme David, étaient tous les deux fiers de la brune qui avait sauvé la poignée d'habitants, faciles à manipuler par une force supérieure.

La Reine avait mérité de se reposer, avec sa famille ...

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


	18. L'amour est une force

**Mille excuses ... Je poste seulement maintenant avec je crois trois semaines d'absence ... Pardon, pardon, pardon ... J'ai été très prise, les vacances, et se remettre dans le bain au niveau des horaires de boulot. Ca ne s'arrange pas en ce moment, mais sachez que même si je suis vannée, je me suis mis un coup de pied aux fesses mentalement et j'ai fini cet avant dernier chapitre. Merci à ceux qui postent des petites reviews ou qui follow ou mettent ma fic en favori. Merci aussi pour vos MP, je trouve ça très gratifiant, ça m'aide à avancer. **

**Je ne suis pas trop convaincue par la fin de ce chapitre. Mais sans bâcler, j'ai tenu à poster aujourd'hui, je me disais que ma non inspiration avait assez duré. Oui, oui, je cause la France, je sais, mais hein je fais ce que je peux ^^ Voilà, voilà, le dernier chapitre arrivera heu je ne sais pas, faut que je me bouge. **

**Bonne lecture, et souhaitez-moi bonne nuit, je ne vais pas faire long feu malgré que je sois en repos.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : L'amour est une force**_

C'est avec la pluie qui tapait sur la fenêtre que Regina s'éveilla. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et Emma avait demandé à ses parents de garder Henry, le temps que la brune se remette de ses émotions et de ses blessures. Comme elle avait fait une promesse à son fils, Regina n'avait pas usé de la magie pour panser ses blessures mais avait laisser faire le temps, le temps de se remettre de tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers temps à Storybrooke, ville déchue par Cora ...

Apres avoir rompu le sort de sa mère, elle avait ordonné au Shérif de ne pas punir les insurgés qui étaient tous sous l'emprise du sort. La blonde qui avait été profondèment peinée de la part des habitants de la ville, dû admettre que la violence engendrait la violence. Leroy, lui-même était venu faire ses plus plates excuses à la Reine déchue, en quoi celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'il était temps de faire la paix et avait officialisé sa relation avec Emma ...

La nouvelle s'était donc propagée à Storybrooke ; non seulement les habitants saluaient tous le courage qu'avait fait preuve Regina, mais respectaient aussi sa vie privée.

C'est donc sous un ciel triste que Regina s'éveilla ... seule. Emma avait laissé un mot pour lui dire qu'elle avait du travail en retard et qu'elle la retrouverait le soir même en essayant de ne pas trop trainer au commissariat.

Alors Regina sourit et par ce temps si triste voulait rester sous les couvertures mais comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude de trainer, elle finit par se lever. Le mois de Novembre était bien là, et comme elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sortit de ses draps, elle alla directement sous une douche bien chaude.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir pour regarder ses traits tirés par la fatigue, la convalescence et les cicatrices encore présentes sur son corps, elle vit quelque chose qui la fit sursauter. Puis elle se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir mais rien. Avait-elle peut-être rêvé ? Rien n'était moins sur ...

Une fois sous la douche bien chaude, elle prit le temps de se frictionner, puisqu'elle avait encore mal à certains endroits.

Et puis ...

Lorsqu'elle malaxa ses seins, se caressa le ventre, les fesses, une sorte d'éclair violet passa furtivement dans ses yeux sans qu'elle en est eu conscience. Puis les caresses se firent de plus en plus sensuelles, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre malaxant érotiquement sa poitrine. Elle descendit alors l'une de ses mains sur son corps, tout en le caressant sensuellement jusqu'à atteindre son intimité ... l'eau avait beau couler, elle savait et sentait qu'elle était mouillée ... à cet endroit-là ... Puis elle se mit à gémir ... Et à onduler son corps tout en appelant Emma ...

Puis la porte de la douche s'ouvrit ...

Les beaux yeux vert émeraude de la blonde étaient grands ouverts et Regina était de plus en plus émoustillée par ce regard ... si intense de la blonde. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle était nue ... aussi ... alors Emma l'attira à elle et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Leur baiser était si intense qu'on aurait dit que leur vie en dépendait.

Les yeux de Regina redevenaient violet mais Emma ne le remarqua pas. Elle se faisait pousser par la brune qui atterrit sur le lit, le faisant grincer ...

_"Je constate que tu vas mieux"_

Regina grimpa à califourchon sur la blonde et lui susurra à l'oreille ...

_"Et encore tu n'as rien vu"_

Alors Regina plaqua Emma contre le matelas et l'embrassa fougueusement et si ardemment que la blonde pensa que les lèvres de sa compagne étaient en feu. Les mains de l'ancienne Reine vagabondèrent sur le corps du Shérif, et cela la fit frissonner, puis Regina se redressa et malaxa sensuellement et plus doucement la poitrine du Shérif. Cette dernière poussa un gémissement ce qui ravit la brune.

_"Tu pointes ..."_ lui dit-elle dans un murmure

Alors les mains d'Emma caressèrent le corps de la Reine déchue qui était en feu. Et puis Emma regarda ses yeux ... Ils brillaient mais c'était anormal. Ses yeux noirs chocolat avaient laissé la place à ... un regard violet.

Emma hoqueta et stoppa tout mouvement ...

_"Regina ... Tes ... tes yeux ..."_

Alors ils redevinrent normaux et demanda à Emma ce qu'avaient ses yeux.

_"Mais ... tu l'as senti ? Ils étaient violets."_

Et Regina entendit une voix dans sa tête ...

_***Fais-le ! Elle ne t'aime pas ! Elle t'utilise, tout comme les autres ! Fais-le et tu seras libre !***_

Et ses yeux redevinrent violets et elle eut soudain cette pulsion qui l'avait quitté depuis qu'elle était avec Emma Swan. Lorsqu'elle était la Reine du mal, lorsqu'elle tuait. Cette pulsion, elle l'avait contre ... contre ... Emma. Et cette voix continuait de parler dans sa tête et la blonde,toujours sous elle ne bougeait pas. Peut-être, pensa-t-elle, que si elle levait le petit doigt, la brune la réduirait en cendres.

Regina, elle, était partagée entre le regard de la blonde et cette voix. Alors elle mit ses mains sur sa tête et ferma les yeux tout en suppliant à la voix de s'arrêter.  
Alors Emma appela doucement Regina, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la blonde vit qu'il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux.

_***Fais-le je te dis !***_

Regina sorti de la pièce en courant, laissant une Emma complètement abasourdie et décida d'appeler du renfort ...

**~OoO~**

Longtemps Regina avait cherché à panser Cette blessure. Elle avait perdu Daniel à cause de sa mère, mais à cause de Blanche-Neige. Alors elle s'était réfugiée dans la facilité mais aussi cette cicatrice si grande avait été un jeu d'enfant pour Rumpelstiltskin. Il lui avait enseigné la magie avec ce grimoire, il lui avait enseigné comment arracher un cœur, comme le faisait sa mère, comme elle avait tué Daniel.  
Longtemps, cette colère, cette haine, cette rancune et ce chagrin l'avaient hantés chaque jour, fermant peu à peu son coeur aux autres. Jusqu'à lancer cette malédiction.  
Et puis, un soir, ce fameux soir où elle fit la rencontre d'Emma Swan. Elle connaissait la mère biologique de son petit garçon, qu'elle avait élevé et aimé et choyé. Ce vide qu'il y avait en elle avait disparu lorsqu'elle avait adopté Henry. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé aimer aussi fort, surtout ce petit être qu'elle avait prit pour la première fois dans ses bras lorsqu'il n'avait que trois mois.  
Et puis le coup de grâce, jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Parce que oui elle l'aimait. Elle le savait depuis quelques temps, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi sure de ses sentiments que maintenant, debout, à la limite de la ville, ses yeux embués de larmes qui scrutaient cette ligne tracée à la craie blanche. Là où toute magie s'arrête, là où tout souvenir de son identité magique s'envole si on franchit la ligne. Regina se souvint alors que l'un des nains avait perdu la mémoire lorsqu'il se sacrifia pour le groupe. Il ne lui restait que son identité pendant la malédiction : un simple pharmacien.  
Regina se demanda alors quelle pourrait être sa vie si elle la franchissait. Elle ne se souviendrait plus ni d'Emma, ni d'Henry, elle ne se souviendrait plus de ses sentiments, de l'Amour qui les unit. Mais une chose était sure, ces chuchotements cesseraient.

_"L'amour est une force mère ... quand le comprendras-tu ?!"_

_***C'est ta punition pour m'avoir trahit***_

Cette voix ... c'étaient comme les sifflements d'un serpent et Regina avait mal à la tête. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête ...

_"Pardonne moi Emma ... Je ... je t'aime ..."_

Alors elle ferma les yeux et ...

_"Regina Non !"_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une femme blonde en face d'elle qui la poussa en arrière mais il était trop tard ... elle avait traversé la limite de la ville. Elle vit que cette femme blonde était en train de pleurer à ses pieds tout en murmurant des choses ... Alors elle se baissa pour entendre ce qu'elle disait ...

Et puis ...

_"Pourquoi pleures-tu ... Emma Swan ?"_

Alors Emma se releva, les yeux rougis par les sanglots et demanda à la brune de répéter ce qu'elle avait dit et elle vit une étrange lumière blanche briller autour de l'ancienne Reine, et cet étrange halo avait capturé cette fumée violette qui tentait de s'échapper. Et puis, cette lumière ouvrit un portail, et la fumée violette disparut, ainsi que cette lumière aveuglante.  
Regina qui n'avait pas pu bouger, se sentit soudain légère comme une plume.  
Et puis, elle tomba à genoux, exténuée peut-être.

Alors Emma se rapprocha tout doucement et croisant le regard chocolat de la brune, l'enlaça, la toucha, pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Regina quant à elle, était toujours sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se souvenait, elle se souvenait de tout. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et puis la réalité la frappa comme un éclair ...

Alors elle regarda Emma ...

_"Je t'aime"_

Et Emma dont les larmes coulaient encore, mais de joie cette fois, lui sourit et mis ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête avant de lui répondre les yeux dans les yeux ...

_"Je vous aime Regina Mills"_

Et s'embrassèrent, se serrèrent, comme pour se prouver que la réalité était bien présente, comme pour assimiler le fait que la magie du Véritable Amour était passée par là.

En retrait, Mary-Margaret, David et Henry, s'enlaçaient et regardaient les deux femmes avec un petit sourire sur le visage, un sourire qui parlait de lui-même.  
Une famille ô combien atypique était là, mais une chose était sure, il y avait bel et bien de l'amour.

* * *

**_To be continued ... (Last chapter coming soon)_**


	19. Epilogue

**Bonjour mes agneaux ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, je tiens à remercier mes fans, je vous aime ! Je vous signe des autographes si vous voulez ^^ Je me suis éclatée à la faire, je dois bien l'avouer, et dès que j'aurai un peu de temps pour moi, je m'attèlerai à une autre fic. Pour l'instant c'est un peu tendu avec le boulot, mais dès que j'ai un moment, j'écrirai.**

**Merci pour les reviews, les favori ou les followers, ainsi que les lecteurs timidous qui n'osent pas poster ^^ J'espère que cette fic vous a quand même plu :) **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Epilogue**_

Le bonheur est souvent la seule chose qu'on puisse donner sans l'avoir et c'est en le donnant qu'on l'acquiert. Cela résumait parfaitement ce qu'Emma Swan pensait. Swan, le cygne, le signe, allez savoir. En tout cas, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle avait enfin une famille, et bien qu'il avait fallu du temps pour améliorer sa relation avec ses parents, ils y étaient tous arrivés. La bonne humeur régnait à Storybrooke, et plus personne ne dévisageait ou changeait de trottoir lorsqu'ils croisaient Regina. La paix était donc revenue, Cora était partie, il n'y avait plus de menace dans la ville. Parlons de Cora ; quelle étrange manière de partir ... Comment cela avait pu se produire ? Et pourquoi Regina n'avait pas perdu la mémoire lorsqu'elle avait franchi la limite ? Un seul mot : l'Amour. Visiblement elle avait enfin mit des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la blonde, ce qui lui avait permis d'acquérir la bonne magie pour envoyer Cora on ne sait où. Peut-être reviendrait-elle à Storybrooke, ou peut-être pas. Allez savoir, si ça se trouve elle avait été envoyée en Enfer. Emma l'espérait de tout cœur. Plus rien désormais n'allait entaché son bonheur, ses parents, son fils et celle qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir autant de sentiment pour quelqu'un, surtout pour une femme, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle femme après tout.

Alors elle se mit à se souvenir de la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle, cette rencontre, ce fameux soir, lorsqu'elle était venue à Storybrooke pour la première fois. Drôle de nom pour une ville avait-elle dit à Henry sur le chemin, et c'est lorsque la porte blanche de ce numéro 108 s'ouvrit, qu'elle vit une belle femme. Plus ou moins déboussolée et affolée de la fugue de son fils, mais du regard qu'elle avait eu ... Emma avait frissonné.  
Elle repensa à toutes leurs disputes au sujet de leur fils. Même si au départ elle n'avait pas été convaincue, le Shérif prit conscience que Regina aimait profondément son fils. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait du temps pour le découvrir, puisque la brune n'était pas vraiment portée sur les sentiments, du moins, elle avait du mal à les dire. C'était son défaut, oui, mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais comme on dit. Elle le sût lorsqu'Henry sombra dans le coma en ayant mangé le chausson aux pommes fait par Regina qui était pour elle à la base. A ce souvenir, Emma sourit. Grand Dieu, elles avaient fait du chemin depuis ...

Puis lorsqu'elle la sauva du Démangeur. A la place, elle fût envoyé dans le monde magique avec sa mère ... et fit la connaissance ... de Cora, de l'endroit où elle était née, de sa chambre de bébé. Tout ça aurait dû être à elle, puis Emma secoua la tête. Finalement, s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, Regina aurait-elle finit par changer ? Rien n'était moins sûr, donc il ne fallait pas employer les "si". Et puis, aurait-elle aimé vivre en étant une princesse ? Toutes ces conventions sociales, tous ces bals, ces robes ... Blanche-Neige aurait-elle été une bonne souveraine pour le Royaume ? Et la Reine dans tout ça ?

Elle repensa alors lorsque Regina la sauva, elle et sa mère, dans ce puits. Puis de ce sourire qu'elle avait eu ... "Bienvenue" lui avait-elle dit contre cet arbre, alors qu'elle étreignait Henry de toute ses forces. Et puis, cette invitation chez Granny, qui avait tourné au fiasco. Regina avait fuit ... ça se comprenait, lorsque vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ... Emma ne le savait que trop pour avoir vécu des choses similaires.

Et puis ce rêve ... Cela lui avait tourné la tête, mais elle éprouvait déjà une forte attirance pour la brune, seulement elle ne voulait pas le voir à ce moment-là. Et puis ces rendez-vous secrets à parler, Mary-Margaret qui savait mais l'avait accepté. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle n'en savait rien, cela devait être comme ça après tout. Était-ce un premier pas entre les deux anciennes amies ?

Peut-être vu que nous étions le 24 décembre, la neige tombait à gros flocons et tout le monde était réunit autour de la table du manoir de Regina. Elle avait fait une dinde aux marrons, des pommes cuites, des pommes de terre, ainsi qu'une bûche glacée au chocolat-vanille. L'esprit de Noël était là, autour de cette table, David servait du vin à tout le monde, Henry lui, avait son soda, Mary-Margaret aidait Regina à la cuisine, tandis qu'Emma, assise, regardait sa petite famille, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ce n'est que lorsque Regina lui caressa le bras qu'elle sortit de ses pensées.

_"Pourquoi souris-tu comme cela ?"_

_"Rien ... je ... Je suis heureuse simplement."_

_"Je vois ça"_ lui sourit Regina

_"Ça se passe bien avec ma mère. Hein ?"_

Regina lui sourit

_"Ça se passe, comme tu dis"_

_"Je sais, il faudra du temps pour vous retrouver, mais je suis fière de vous deux"_

_"C'est gentil"_

Et elle la regarda, simplement, comme pour la remercier d'être ce qu'elle est.

**~OoO~**

Plus tard, lorsqu'Henry fut couché, et que père et fille sirotaient tranquillement leur café, Mary-Margaret et Regina lavaient et rangeaient la vaisselle. Quelques regards furtifs entre les deux jeunes femmes, Blanche savait qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec son ex belle-mère, mais au fond elle savait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre elle.

_"C'était un magnifique réveillon, merci de nous avoir invité"_

Alors Regina posa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et se retourna en s'essuyant les mains

_"C'est ... c'est tout naturel, nous sommes une famille"_

_"J'aime quand tu prononces ce mot, Regina"_

Alors Regina sourit mais était visiblement gênée. Alors Blanche s'approcha.

_"Écoute, je sais qu'il faudra du temps pour que l'on fasse table rase, nous avons toujours eu une relation plutôt atypique, mais laisses-nous une chance de recoller les morceaux."_

Si Regina s'écoutait, elle prendrait sa belle-fille dans ses bras et elles pleureraient à chaudes larmes. Mais elle se retint. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'animosité envers elle, mais elle se retint quand même.

_"Quand as-tu cessé de me haïr ?"_

Cette question fit sursauter l'ancienne Reine qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent, puis elle plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de déceler un quelconque sourire comme si Blanche-Neige se moquait d'elle. Mais rien. Juste un regard sincère.

_"Par la force des choses peut-être ..."_

Alors Blanche-Neige s'avança et lui prit les mains. En temps normal, Regina aurait pu la repousser, mais elle n'en fit rien.

_"J'ai toujours su que cette noirceur n'était qu'une façade. Regina, tu es une bonne mère, et, je l'admets oui, ça n'effacera pas ce que tu as fait dans notre monde, mais je peux vivre avec. Après tout, ma fille et toi vous ..."_

_"Je t'en prie Blanche, c'est assez gênant ..."_

Et Regina lâcha ses mains pour s'affairer une nouvelle fois à la vaisselle

_"Hum oui, oui, d'accord, pardon."_

_"Quoi ?"_

Regina se retourna

_"Pardon, pour tout. Mon Dieu, jamais ça n'effacera ce que je t'ai fait, j'ai brisé ton secret, et je suppose que le j'étais une enfant n'arrangera rien, mais la lettre que je t'avais écrite lorsque tu avais envoyé le chasseur pour me tuer, je pensais chaque mot. Tu sais, je voulais sincèrement croire que tu serais une seconde mère pour moi. J'avais mis tant d'espoirs en toi, et Cora m'a si bien manipulé. Elle a vu ma fragilité, mon besoin affectif, et à l'époque, je pensais que tu avais besoin de ta maman, comme j'avais besoin de la mienne. Mais, je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Tu étais si jeune mais si belle, et lors des bals et repas, je te voyais, tu avais l'air bien malheureuse. Je savais que tu aurais voulu t'enfuir, t'enfuir avec Daniel. Mais ..."_

Mary-Margaret se tut, elle vit les larmes aux yeux de Regina, puis une roula sur sa joue. Elle aurait voulu l'enlacer, mais attendait un pas de la part de l'ancienne Reine.

Alors Regina s'approcha et lui prit la main

_"Ça me touche ... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais cela à mon égard"_

Et elles restèrent comme ça, face à face, pendant des minutes entières. Tout avait été dit, la hache de guerre enterrée, pour Emma, pour Henry, pour cette famille atypique.

**~OoO~**

Henry avait déballé ses cadeaux à une vitesse, que des bribes de papiers cadeaux ornaient ça et là, dans le salon.

_"Doucement gamin ! On va pas te les enlever !"_

_"J'ai toujours adoré Noël."_

_"Ah oui ? Raconte-moi comment c'était avant ?"_

Et il raconta, de ce qu'il se souvenait, les Noëls avec Regina, tous les deux s'éveillant dans le grand lit de la brune, le garçon sautant partout pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Le feu dans la cheminée qui crépitait, le bon chocolat chaud, la joie de sa mère quand le garçon déballait à la hâte ses cadeaux, et puis, un autre chocolat chaud, emmitouflés dans une grande couverture à regarder des films de Noël sur le canapé. Des plateaux repas. Henry se sentait en sécurité dans ces moments-là, serein, heureux.

Regina qui avait préparé des chocolats chaud et du thé pour elle, les écoutait, se tenant à l'encolure de la porte, nostalgique mais aussi tellement heureuse désormais. Oui, désormais elle avait une famille, pas juste Henry et elle, quelqu'un de plus à aimer, à chérir, un autre parent.

Comment le pouvoir de l'amour avait pu l'atteindre ? Certes Emma la rendait heureuse, elle était heureuse. Elle avait tiré un trait sur le passé, le monde Enchanté avait été ce qu'il était, le présent était à Storybrooke. Il y avait eu beaucoup de hauts et de bas, mais Emma était là. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un possible _"happy end"_.  
Tandis qu'elle regardait et écoutait son fils et la blonde en grande conversation avec des rires qui inondaient la pièce, elle repensa à leur tout premier baiser, dans cette écurie, puis la première fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour où elle avait vu le dos marqué d'Emma par des cicatrices. Ce soir là elle les caressa une à une, et voulait tellement effacer ces marques et ce souvenir de la mémoire de la blonde. Elle repensa aux nuits agitées d'Emma, ses cauchemars, puis sa révélation sur son passé, comment celle qui est le Shérif de cette ville était elle aussi vulnérable sous son masque de princesse guerrière.

Et elle repensa aussi à la nuit derrière ... La nuit de Noël fut chaude dans la chambre de Regina ... Alors elle ferma les yeux ...  
Mains dans la mains, les doigts qui s'entrelaçaient, puis l'exploration sur le corps de l'autre, les corps qui glissent sous les doigts, des baisers ardents, brûlants de désirs, puis Regina à califourchon caressant la peau, les seins, le ventre d'Emma et puis ... présentant deux doigts sur son pubis, Regina se souleva puis se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que les doigts de la blonde la pénètrent, ainsi la brune faisant des va et vient, lents dans un premier temps et puis ... le bassin et les hanches qui ondulent, Regina se caressant pour le plus grand bonheur du Shérif. Puis, celle-ci laisse glisser son autre main sur son corps, lentement, jusqu'à atteindre sa propre intimité, se touchant, ses lèvres intimes déjà humides par l'excitation tout en titillant son bouton de rose. Regina quant à elle, bougeait, de bas en haut, de gauche à droite, faisait des petits cercles, le pouce d'Emma titillant son clitoris, ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans l'intimité de l'ancienne Regina, et puis ... Celle-ci se cambra, mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de la blonde et bougea encore plus vite, Emma accéléra la pression sur son clitoris, et lorsque le point de non retour arrivait à grand pas, Regina captura ses lèvres et jouirent en même temps dans la bouche de l'autre pour ne pas réveiller Henry.

Pleines de sueur, elles restèrent allongés l'une contre l'autre, entièrement nue sur ce lit, les draps avaient valdingués par leur coït.

_"La prochaine fois qu'Henry n'est pas là, je veux t'entendre jouir jusqu'à faire trembler les murs"_ susurra la brune au creux de l'oreille d'Emma qui voulu gouter à nouveau à sa chair ...

Regina sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle constata des picotements dans son bas ventre, sa culotte était trempée par ce simple souvenir. Emma qui s'était approchée d'elle lui décrocha un sourire ravageur tout en lui demandant à quoi elle pensait.

_"Je suis heureuse tout simplement"_

_"Je vois ça ..."_

Alors elle la prit dans ses bras, l'entraina sur le canapé où était assit leur fils, déroula la couverture qui y était posée et tous les trois passèrent un Noël blanc à regarder des vieux films de Noël, faire des batailles de boules de neige après le déjeuner, et à se sécher tout en goûtant devant la cheminée.

C'était cela une famille pour Regina, Emma et Henry. Des moments magiques, heureux avec un ciel sans nuage. L'Amour, le vrai, ainsi c'était donc cela, la définition de la fin heureuse.

***FIN***


End file.
